Question dan Dare dengan GoM plus Kagami dan Momoi!
by Himomo Senohara
Summary: Punya pertanyaan absurd? Punya dare untuk GoM plus Kagami dan Momoi? Tanyalah ke G-8! Eh maksudnya GoM alias Generation of Miracles plus Kagami dan Momoi! Tapi Author tak bisa menjamin hasilnya akan memuaskan, karena mereka sendiri bukanlah orang yang dapat dipertanggungjawabkan! /Warning Inside/Ababil dan gaje dan lain sejenisnya/Flame DILARANG keras! [TITLE CHANGED]
1. Perkenalan sekaligus Pertanyaan!

***Cring cring***

Akashi : Oi, apaan lu Thor? *sambil duduk dengan muka tidak _woles_*

Author : **=_= ***masih menimbulkan suara alien (?)*

Akashi : *garuk-garuk kepala* sebenarnya… **KAMU ITU NIATNYA APAAN SIH THOOOOOR? !** *sambil menunjuk puluhan dokumen Ms. Word di dalam satu _folder_ berisi penpik tidak jelas milik Author di #1*

Author : *cuekin* Dunia ini sungguh kejaaaam~ Mari kita bergalau ria dengan bermaen angkluuuuung~ ***cring cring***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer** : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_WARNING_ : absurd, jelas tidak masuk dalam kategori fanfic (buat yang ingin fanfic, silakan angkat kaki kecuali kalau kau bakal mendapatkan humor **super garing kraus kraus krepek**. Begitulah), OOC, AU, gila abal, OC alias para pewawancara ricuh (?), dan lain sebagainya. Kemunculan garing author kemungkinan bakal ada. *dikeplak*. Ada Mr. XX (?) yang menjadi kameraman di sini, kemungkinan besar dipinjam dari _anime_ lain.

**Title** : **Interview dengan GoM!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Semua anggota GoM membaca judul penpik-coret-acara interview ini)

GoM : …

Kuroko : Jujur, aku sudah merasakan firasat tidak enak…

Kise : Padahal dia sendiri sudah membikin 73 penpik yang belom beres-ssu… Gimana nih? **(Kise beneran menghitung semua **_**fanfic**_** buatan Author, serius. *digaplok*)**

Author : Ketahuan… *kemudian pakai _missdirection_ buat nghilang*

Kise : OI, NGGAK TANGGUNG JAWAB NIH-SSU! OOOOOIII AUTHOR GEBLEEEEEEEEK! *teriak-teriak ala wanita kecopet*

Akashi : Thor–.

**Hiai** : *mendadak muncul* Yosh~! Aku di sini, _minna_-tachi! Aku **Hiai Senohara**, OC yang seenak jidat dibawa Author dari _fictionpress_, di sini! Aku akan menunaikan tugasku sebagai pewawancara #1 di sini!

Akashi : Aku tidak tanya kau, Hiai idiot!

Kuroko : Akashi-ku–.

Akashi : *lempar gunting* beneran nih, kukawini guntingku kalau Author beneran hilang… Awas nih.

Kise : (dalam hati : kawin sama gunting? ! NGAKAK!)

Kuroko : Senohara-san… Kalau dalam acara ini, kami disuruh apa?

**Hiai** : A-Ah! Akhirnya ada yang waras! Oke, kalian akan **diwawancara** olehku dan satu lagi, berdasarkan pertanyaan yang akan dikirimkan oleh _reviewers_. Tapi untuk saat ini, ada tiga pertanyaan dari Author untuk kalian semua.

Kuroko : … Satu lagi? Siapa?

Aomine : Ooooi! Tetsu!

Kuroko : *noleh ke belakang _stage_* ada apa, Aomine-kun?

Aomine : ini… Aku nemu makhluk jangkung yang ngalahin Murasakibara… Nih. *seret paksa seorang cowok yang mirip sama **Hiai** tapi rambutnya pink seperti Momoi, keluar dari belakang _stage_*

Akashi : OMGAWDWHY KAU TINGGI BANGET! KAU MONSTERKAH? ! *nunjuk Mr. YYY yang diseret Aomine*

Mr. YYY : Bu-Bukaaaaan! **Hiai**, tanggung jawaaaab! *nangis seperti anak manja*

Kuroko : (dalam hati : ya ampun… Dia jauh kelihatan manja… Setipe sama Murasakibara lagi…)

**Hiai** : Walah, kalian benar-benar keterlaluan! Maunya kukenalin dia pas _chapter_ 2, malah sekarang nih… Oke. Mr. YYY, kenalin dirimu dong!

Mr. YYY : … *sob*… **Himomo Senohara**-_desu_…

GoM : *hening*

**Himomo** : **Hiai**-_kun wa kowaii no onii-san desu…_ *sob sob sob*

Midorima : *benerin kacamata lagi* … Tunggu. Namamu **Himomo Senohara**, benar?

**Himomo** : _Hai_. *nods*

Midorima : Sama seperti _penname_ Author gembel itu-_nodayo_.

**Himomo** : Itu gara-gara dia kehilangan akal buat mencari _penname_ baru saat dia hijrah dari _fandom_ sebelah!

Kise : Tinggi kalian berape sih, tinggi banget-_ssu_…

**Himomo** : Kami sama-sama 225 sentimeter…

Murasakibara : *tiba-tiba banting snack-snacknya* … Aku… Kalah… 17 sentimeter… Dari… KALIAN? !

Akashi : BAGUS, ATSUSHI! SERANG! SERANG!

**Hiai** : Weits, lo tuh, cuma pengganggu kecil, okeh? *gaya alay*

Murasakibara : *mendadak menyerang **Hiai***

**Hiai **: *langsung banting Murasakibara seperti petinju abis membanting manusia normal*

**Himomo** : Perasaan aku tuh gaya seperti Ch*is Jo*n… -_-

Akashi : (dalam hati : GUE IRI! GUE IRI! KENAPA DI SEKITAR GUE SELALU AJA ORANG-ORANG YANG JAUH LEBIH TINGGI DARI GUE? !) *gigit sapu tangannya sendiri*

Kuroko : … _Sumimasen_, tapi bisakah kalian memulai wawancaranya?

**Himomo** : A-Ah! Baiklah!

**.**

**.**

**1****st**** Round**

By _**Mun**_

**Kuroko, mengapa kulit kamu pucat sekali?**

**.**

Akashi : (dalam hati : UAPAH? !) *mukanya sontak saja memucat*

Kuroko : Itu… Apa mungkin… Karena jarang berjemur?

Aomine : Sadar bro, pas di Teikou aja sering keluar rumah. Bah, gue iri sama kulitmu Tetsu…

Kise : Atau karena dia suka minum _vanilla milkshake_-_ssu_?

Kuroko : Itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungan dengan minuman favoritku, Kise-kun.

Murasakibara : Tapi… Kulit pucat plus rambut biru seperti langit plus tubuh mungil… Bikin aku ingin mengemutnya…

Kise : TIDAK! TIDAK! AOMINECCHI, SELAMATKAN KUROKOCCHI!

Aomine : TETSU! KAU DALAM BAHAYA! *mendadak mengangkat Kuroko tinggi-tinggi bareng Kise, dan berlari kabur dari Murasakibara*

Akashi : Udah kacau, tidak woles lagi. *kipasin diri sendiri*

Midorima : … (dalam hati : kau sungguh OOC sekarang, Akashi!)

**Himomo** : Ba-Baiklah, ke pertanyaan kedua!

**.**

**2****nd**** Round**

By **Mun**

**Akashi, kenapa kau sangat mencintai guntingmu? Ada niat mengawini gunting ya?**

**.**

Akashi : *keselek jus durian (?)*

Midorima : *keselek sup kacang merah, lalu ngikik pelan-pelan*

Kuroko : Wah… Pertanyaan yang kreatif.

Kise : Kurokocchi, aku ndak mau kau mati muda-_ssu_…

**Hiai** : Akashi! Jawab kek! Jawab!

Akashi : Yaaahh… Salahkan dong, _fans_ KuroBasu! Mereka yang idenya kelewatan kreatif! Jujur, demi _shogi_ kek Emperor Eye-ku, aku tak pernah kepikiran begitu!

Aomine : Pasti mereka menganggap kamu yandere, Akashi. *ngupil*

Akashi : Oh? Ada yang salah dengan aku ya, gitu katamu **A-HO-K-MINE**? *seketika saja membawa belasan gunting*

**Hiai** : Tuh, buktinya. *motret kedua tangan Akashi yang megang gunting*

Akashi : AH! *lempar gunting, nancap di lantai* …

Kuroko : … Akashi-kun…

Akashi : Y-Ya…?

Kuroko : Kau…

Akashi : *tiba-tiba menelan ludah* …?

Kise : Omaigat, kiamat udah dekat-_ssu_… Tobatlah aku… Ampunilah aku…

Aomine : *langsung mencari perlindungan sementara*

Midorima : Hmph. *masih woles*

Murasakibara : *NOMP NOMP NOMP NOMP*

Kuroko : … Sudah kawin dengan gunting ya?

Akashi : ** TE. TSU. YA**… *mulai marah* *keluarin gunting lagi*

Murasakibara : Ah, Akachin memang gembong gunting… Ooohh… Pantas saja _uke_-nya dicuekin begitu…

Akashi : **KALIAN SUNGGUH KETERLALUAN! KETERLALUAN!** *mendadak lempar-lempar pisau*

**Himomo **+** Hiai **:*kabur*

**.**

**3rd Round**

By **Mun**

**Aomine, kamu habis berpetualang di Afrika ya? ****Kok kulitmu berkebalikan dengan punya Kuroko?**

**.**

Aomine : *kali ini keselek duren*

Kise : *keselek pisang (?)*

Aomine : OOOOIIII! ! ! INI TURUNAN, TAU!

Kise : Aominecchi, jangan-jangan kau sudah keliling dunia kali ya-_ssu_?

Aomine : Iya. ENGGAKLAH, KISE BUODOH!

Kise : WAAAAA! AOMINECCHI _HIDOI_ SSU! *mendadak menangis bombay*

Kuroko : Apa orang tuamu kulitnya seperti kami?

Aomine : Ng… Ayahku berkulit agak sawo matang sih.

Akashi : ***ckris ckris*** Jangan-jangan kamu anak gelap nih?

Aomine : DEMI HORIKITA MAI-CHAN, SIAPA BILANG WOI? !

Murasakibara : Mine-chin tambah preman kalau kulit hitam gitu… *nomp nomp nomp*

Kuroko : Ayahmu…? Baru tahu aku.

Aomine : Dia jarang nongol sih. Iyalah, karena ini komik KuroBasu tau!

Midorima : Apa jangan-jangan Aomine beneran anak campuran gitu-_nodayo_?

Aomine : Kau itu bego apa gak, Midorima, hah? ! Orang bokap gue itu marganya Aomine sendiri tau!

Kuroko : Oh iya, iya, aku pernah diceritakan Aomine-kun kalau ayah Aomine itu juga bermarga Aomine…

Kise : Ibumu, Aominecchi?

Aomine : Dulunya pakai marga yang berbeda, sekarang sih, sama semua. Sama-sama Aomine.

Akashi : Hoooh… Tapi tidak pas sama tampangmu. *pakai emot begini : =_=*

Aomine : Ayo sini ejek gua, gua tampol pala lu pake baygon, peyang!

Akashi : Ngajak berantem nih?

Aomine : *mendadak bawa gergaji listrik*

Akashi : *bawa gunting raksasa*

Aomine + Akashi : **THIS IS WAAAAARRRR! ! ! TAHUN DEPAN TOUOU VS RAKUZAN NIH!**

Kuroko : Ckckckck…

**Himomo **: Mine-han dan Aka-han(*) benar-benar nih…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued atau… End? *****digaplok* ]**

(*) –_han_ merupakan panggilan yang hanya dipakai saat menuliskan nama orang, tidak di saat pembicaraan. Meski begitu, aku ingin mencoba menggunakan ini, sebagai ciri khas dari **Himomo**.


	2. Kuroko Ngamuk?

Kuroko : Akhirnya _review_ datang… Totalnya sebelas. *ngitung-itung*

**Hiai** : Itu bagus! Oke, kameraman, udah siap?

Kameraman : Sip, **Hiai**! Eh, **Himomo** mana nih?

**Himomo** : Dia sedang bergulat dengan Murasakibara, soal tinggi badannya itu loh.

Kameraman : -_-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer** : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_WARNING_ : absurd, jelas tidak masuk dalam kategori fanfic (buat yang ingin fanfic, silakan angkat kaki kecuali kalau kau bakal mendapatkan humor **super garing kraus kraus krepek**. Begitulah), OOC, AU, gila abal, OC alias para pewawancara ricuh (?), dan lain sebagainya. Kuroko menjadi _yandere_!, banyak kekerasan, etc.

**Title** : **Interview dengan GoM!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hiai** : Baiklah, pertanyaan pertama!

**.**

**1****st**** Round**

By _**LalaNur Aprilia**_

Oh, iya. Kasi pertanyaan buat A(h)omine.

Aomine, di manga Kurobasu, kau pernah bilang ke Kagami gini: 'cahayamu terlalu redup'. Tapi entah kenapa aku ngerasa kamu yang 'redup', Aomine? :v #plok  
**.**

Aomine : Ha? *ngupil*

Kise : Ih jorok, Aominecchi… *menjauh dari Aomine*

Aomine : *lempar Kise dengan bakiak* Hm? _The one who can beat me is me_, ya gitulah. Masa elo gak tau nih?

Akashi : Tapi kayaknya udah nggak ngefek tau, tuh Tetsuya aja udah nghajar kau bareng si bodoh Taiga itu.

Aomine : Plis, gue masih mau panjang umur. Baiklah… Karena… Dia itu kayak anak kecil (?).

Kuroko : Siapa, Aomine-kun? *suara dia mendadak menjadi lebih dingin dan kejam dari biasanya*

Aomine : Eh? *ngupil* iyalah, tuh Bakagami.

Kuroko : *berdiri, bawa tongkat baseball* Aomine-kun. Kau saja lebih gelap kulitnya dari Kagami-kun.

Aomine : E-Err… Iya, a-aku akuin itu, ta-tapi! BALIKIN BAT ITU!

Akashi : Aomine akan mati dalam hitungan 3…

Kise : 2…

Murasakibara : 1…

Midorima : _SHOW TIME!_

Kuroko : *langsung mukul kepala Aomine, Aomine mental ke langit-langit _stage_*

**Hiai** : KUROKOOOO! JANGAN PAKE KEKERASAN DI SINI! MASIH _ON AIR_ TAUKKKK!

Kuroko : Asalkan Aomine-kun gak ngejek pake rasis, beres.

GoM + **Hiai** : -_-

**.**

* * *

**2****nd**** Round**

By _**UseMyImagination**_

Untuk Akashi tercinta…

Kamu GANTENG *akashi senyam senyum* tapi kok. . . . . .PENDEK ya? ah, bukan, CEBOL!

**.**

Akashi : Tetsuya, pinjem bat-mu. *kesal selevel dewa*

Kuroko : Sono, beli sendiri. Kau kan kaya. *gak peduli*

Akashi : Plis, satu bulan kutraktir _vanilla milkshake_ deh. Setaun deh! *lha kok kayak salesman O_O*

Kuroko : Okeh, kuberikan. *kasih bat ke Akashi*

Kise : **Hiai**, cepat cut! CUT!

**Hiai** : O-Oke!

**.**

* * *

**3****rd**** Round**

By _**UseMyImagination**_

Kyknya, penyebab bang mine redup krn kuroko. smacem lawakan. Krn kuroko adlh byangan dan kulitnya pucat, oleh krn itu, sang cahaya hrus berkebalikan shg jdlah abang super redup aomine dakian. jd, bgmn pendapat bang mine sendiri ttg dugaanku ini?

**.**

Aomine : **Hiai**, ini sangat nggak lucu… *ngomong dari atas langit-langit _stage_*

Midorima : Whoah, aku takjub kau masih idup-_nodayo_…

Kise : Kayaknya menarik tuh teorinya; Kurokocchi terang seterang langit, Aominecchi gelap segelap semestaaaaah~

Akashi : Omonganmu rancu banget, Ryouta.

Kise : Tapi Kurokocchi imu– **WAAAHHHH! ! ! ! ***menghindar dari serangan gunting punya Akashi*

Akashi : *SNIP SNIP* Berani nyebut Tetsuya gue lagi?

Kise : Posesif amat bro! Seloooow aja bro!

Akashi : Gak bisa Ryouta, Tetsuya itu kan kekasih gue.

Kuroko : Akashi-kun… Bentar, maaf, boleh gue ngajak kau ke belakang gak?

Akashi : Iya? Boleh.

Kuroko : *seret paksa Akashi, dan terjadi adegan pembunuhan tersadis abad ini*

Kise : Kayaknya mesti di-_cut_ lagi deh…

**Hiai** : Apa boleh buat… Jadi, gimana dengan pertanyaan ini?

Kise : Kami semua setuju dengan teori itu-_ssu_!

**Hiai** : Okeh, di-_cut_!

**.**

* * *

**4****th**** Round**

By _**Foshia Cielo**_

Kuroko, kamu itu males berekspresi, atau emang mukamu ga bisa berekspresi sih? Ada sih, beberapa kali kamu berekspresi dgn imutny, tapi kaaan... selebihnya mukamu tuh udh kyk tembok! terus nih ya... Knp km bisa imut bgt sih? kenapaaaa? AAA!  
**.**

Kuroko : *balik dari belakang _stage_* Ah? Hm… Tidak tahu juga. Tapi…

Kise : [memotong omongan Kuroko] Ah, tapi Kurokocchi banyak berekspresi-_ssu_! Demi apa! Ciyus ini guaaaa!

Midorima : Ehem, mana buktinya-_nodayo_?

Kise : Ah, kau pengin liat juga nih, Midorimacchi. Jangan malu-malu bro.

Midorima : Ah, _whatever_ lah. Bukan berarti gue peduli pada Kuroko-_nodayo_.

Kuroko : (pasti dia tsundere…)

Kise : Ini, ini! *kasih liat foto-foto ekspresi Kuroko di HP-nya*

Midorima : *blush*

Aomine : Ah, Tetsu manis banget di situ… Eits, kok ke situ? ! Ah! Ingat Mai-chan! Ingat!

Murasakibara : Ah, pengen gue embat Kurochin…

Kise : *tiba-tiba peluk Kuroko dari belakang* Murasakibaracchi, jangan berani-beraninya memakan Kurokocchi-ku!

Midorima : Omongan lu terdengar gay, Kise…

Aomine : Ah, kepikiran… Kalo gak salah, dia mulai kehilangan ekspresinya ketika di Teikou _arc_ ya?

Kise : Iya, ya?

Aomine : *cek Internet dan baca chapter-chapter Teikou Arc* Ini! Udah kuduga…

Midorima : …

Murasakibara : …

Kise : … Ja-Jadi–

Kuroko : *mendadak masuk _yandere_ mode* **ITU. ****SALAH. KALIAN.** *bawa _naginata_* Oh ya, makasih ya sudah mengatakan kalau aku imut. *senyum gentle ke _reviewers_* *kemudian bantai GoM*

**Hiai** : CUT! CUT! CUT!

**.**

* * *

**5****th**** Round**

By _**Foshia Cielo**_

Aomine, kamu...mau nikah sama kise, atau kuroko, atau momoi, atau mai-chan sih? aku sih, lbh milih dikau sm kise :*

**.**

Aomine : *keselek bola basket (?)* DEMI APA? !

Kise : DEMI KUROKOCCHI, GUE GAK MAU KAWIN SAMA AOMINECCHI!

Kuroko : Tapi… Kupikir Aomine-kun pasti mau kawin sama Mai-chan… Momoi-san boleh juga.

Aomine : Plis Tetsu… Gue gak mau mati diracunin sama Satsuki tiap hari, tauk.

(Momoi di bangku penonton : DAI-CHAN JAHAT! AKU MAU KAWIN SAMA TETSU-KUN! KYAAAHHH!)

Aomine : Cheee… Satsuki bahkan ada di sini…

Kuroko : Wah… **Hiai**, ajak dia bergabung ke sini dong.

**Hiai** : Jangan, ntar tambah rusuh… Eh Akashi mana ya?

Midorima : Masih tewas, kayaknya… *psst* Siksaan Kuroko ternyata hebat ya… *psst*

Aomine : _BTW_, aku mau kawin sama Mai-chan, titik.

Kise + Kuroko : Dasar mesum!

Aomine : HIDUP MESUMERS! HIDUP PREMAN! HIDUP PENGANUT BOKEPISME (?)!

Murasakibara, Kise dan Kuroko : *meninju Aomine bareng-bareng*

**Hiai** : … Di-_cut_ kagak nih? Makin lama makin banyak aja kekerasan… =_=

**.**

* * *

**6****th**** Round**

By _**Foshia Cielo**_

Akashi, sebenernya kamu itu seme nya kuroko, atau ukenya? soalnya temenku (yg pny selera ga waras) bilang klo km itu uke :3  
**.**

Akashi : *mendadak bangkit dari kuburan (?)* Ah, pertanyaan itu buatku ya… *senyam-senyum mesum (?)*

Midorima : Beresin dulu kepalamu yang berdarah, Akashi-_nodayo_. Dan senyumanmu gila, Akashi-_nodayo_.

Akashi : Emang lu nyokap gue gitu? Iya, bawel amat jadi _shooter_. Suka-sukalah gue, kan gue sayang banget sama Tetsuya. Sampe pengen rape dia. Soalnya imut banget sih. *pedo mode : ON* *lha*

Kuroko : *sontak saja senyam-senyum _yandere_, bawa bat berpaku*

Aomine : Oi Tetsu… Kau mau membuat Akashi mati beneran…? *kembali cari perlindungan sementara*

Kuroko : **Tergantung. Jawaban. Dia. ***senyum sadis*

Kise : (Ya Tuhan, selamatkan daku dan Kurokocchi… Selamatkan kewarasankuuuuu…) *nyelinap ke bawah _stage_*

Akashi : *merasa keder merasakan aura sadis dari Kuroko* E-Errr… Tanya pada _fans_ aku do-dong… (Mind : Jangan bikin aku jadi uke lagi… Udah puas aku disemein sama Nijimura, Murasakibara, #2 punya gue, dan masih banyak lagi…)

Kuroko : **Akashi-kun. Sendiri?** *tebar senyum beracun dan gas SO3 plus HCL /halah/*

Midorima : (Yakin deh, _yandere_!Kuroko bakal nongol di pertandingan finale ntar…) Auk ah. *pergi*

Akashi : E-Err… Seme, boleh? *lirik-lirik Kuroko* (Mind : Semoga dia mau menerimaku jadi seme… Tolonglaaaah!)

Aomine : (Dia milih mati? ! OH YEAAAAAHHH.) *bersiul-siul nista*

Kuroko : Liat di _finale_ ntar. Kalau Seirin menang… **Kau. Tahu. Apa. Yang. Akan. Kulakukan. ***senyum sadis*

Akashi : Eh, elu, Tetsuya. Lu kira gua itu sapa? Gua itu 'bokap' lu! *Akashi #2 mode : ON*

Aomine : Sejak kapan Akashi ngaku sebagai bokap Tetsu? Pasti dia kepengen banget jadi seme Tetsu… *muka males* *ngupil dengan santainya*

Kuroko : **LIHAT. AJA. NANTI.** *siap-siap ngamuk*

Akashi : E-Err… Turunin itu… Turunin… *mundur tiga langkah*

Kuroko : *seret Akashi, menyiksa Akashi lagi di belakang _stage_*

Kise : Akashicchi! KUROKOCCHI! *nangis buaya*

Aomine + Midorima : Sebaiknya kita jangan membuat sisi _yandere_ Kuroko/Tetsu bangkit… Kalo iya, tamatlah kita…

Murasakibara : *masih makan*

**.**

* * *

**7****th**** Round**

By _**Foschia Cielo**_

Murasakibara, gmn caranya biar tinggi?

**.**

Murasakibara : Pertama, kau punya gen _gigantic_, lalu minum susu berkilo-kilo agar tambah tinggi.

Aomine : ITU MAH GAK BAKAL BERGUNA! *tendang Murasakibara*

Murasakibara : *masuk Zone, nggebuk Aomine habis-habisan*

Aomine : *masuk Zone juga, bantai Murasakibara habis-habisan*

Akashi : Atsushi… Kau gak kasihan ya, pada gue dan Tetsuya? Kami kan gak punya gen _gigantic _kayak lu! HAJAAAAAARRRR! _MINNA_, HAJAR ATSUSHI!

Kuroko : Dengan senang hati. *ignite-pass-kai muka Murasakibara*

Kise : Uuuhhh… Jangan berantemmm… **Hiai**, _cut_ lagi dong…

**Hiai** : Iya deh iya dasar anak cengeng! Woah… *psst* Kurochin sadis euuuwww…*pssst*

**.**

* * *

**8****t****h**** Round**

By _**Foschia Cielo**_

Midorima, gmn sih, carany jd pinter? DX  
**.**

Midorima : Hah? Aku? Kau tau gak pepatah gue, _people proposes, God disposes_? Belajar yang bener-_nodayo_.

Kise : Itu mah kata elu. Kalo sama tuh _reviewer_?

Midorima : Tanya agama dia dulu, lalu suruh dia belajar dengan berdoa, gitu-_nodayo_.

Kise : … Tapi di 37Q, lu kasih Kagamicchi pensil, akibatnya dia dapet 98 poin di Bahasa Jepang! Gimane sih elu?

Midorima : Gue pengin dia berutang sekali padaku-_nodayo_. Yang pake jasa gue, ya mesti bayar pake kek apa gitu. 2 kali lipat dari biaya yang dikenakan-_nodayo_.

Kise : … (Ternyata dia sangat pelit…)

**.**

* * *

**9****th**** Round**

By _**Foschia Cielo**_

Kise, kmu mau enggak nikah sama aomine? teruuus... Knp bisa sih, mukamu cantik bgt gitu :*?

**.**

Kise : AAAH! Ada juga pertanyaan buatku-_ssu_! E-Eh… Aominecchi…?

(Momoi di bangku penonton : KAWINI AJA DIA! KAWINI! BIAR GUE BISA PACARAN SAMA TETSU-KUN!)

Kise : W-Wogah! Ntar yang ada gue diperkosa terus sama dia!

Kuroko : *kembali dari medan penyiksaan (?)* Ah, kata-katamu gay sekali, Kise-kun.

Kise : KUROKOCCHI! *peluk dengan erat* A-Ah! Kau apain Akashicchi di sana-_ssu_?

Kuroko : Bukan apa-apa. Cuma pengin melampiaskan kekesalanku.

Kise : Gara-gara…?

Kuroko : Iya, dia maunya jadi seme aku, nggak tau kalo aku itu sangat menderita menjadi uke. Termasuk olehmu, Kise-kun.

Kise : Oh Kurokocchiiii~ maapin aku ya-_ssu_? Ya? Ya?

Kuroko : Ah, ada satu pertanyaan lagi tuh.

Kise : Oh ya! Emmm… Aku luluran, terus rawat mukaku pakai ini! *nunjukin peralatan khusus wajah*

Kuroko : … Ah, aku jadi meragukan gender Kise-kun…

Kise : Kurokocchi~ Kurokocchi wa hidoi ssu! Huweeeeee… *nangis*

**.**

* * *

**10th Round**

By **_MiyaAomine_**

Kenapa rambut ank" GoM warna warni..? jelaskan #berasa soal sosiologi#  
**.**

GoM : …

Akashi : *kembali dari kematian sekali lagi* Mmm… Mungkin karena Fujimaki-sensei suka sama pelangi?

Kuroko : Ibarat menggambar langit… Pasti ada matahari, pelangi, awan… Tunggu.

Akashi : Iya?  
Kuroko : Aku kan langit, soalnya rambutku sama kayak langit kan?

Akashi : … (Ini pasti kesempatan dia buat mem-_bully_ kita…)

Kise : … (Semoga gua disebutin sebagai 'matahari'-_ssu_…)

Midorima : … (Sebaiknya kabur aja… Tapi… *galau*)

Aomine : … *Glek* … (Jangan masuk _yandere mode_ lagi dong! Jangan!)

Murasakibara : *nomp nomp nomp*

Kuroko : … Halo? Kalian kok diam saja?

Akashi : U-Ugh! *glek* A-Ah, iya! Be-Benar kan, _minna_?

Aomine : Tul, tul, A-Akashi! *glek*

Kise : *menggangguk cepat-cepat*

Midorima : Hmph. (Artinya : Iya deh.)

Murasakibara : *nomp nomp nomp*

Kuroko : Aa… **Bagus**. *smirk*

GoM minus Kuroko : (OMAIGATWHYKUROKOSANGATSADISSEKARANG. MAU PULANG.)

Akashi : (Catet dulu ah… **Rule #1 : Jangan bikin Tetsuya masuk ke yandere mode. Yandere!Tetsuya 100 kali lebih serem daripada Yandere!aku.**)

Kuroko : (Dengan begini, mereka gak bakal remehin aku dan Seirin…)

**.**

* * *

**11th Round**

By _**MiyaAomine**_

Seme-nya kuroko itu sebenarnya siapa sih.. kok ganti mulu.. '_'  
**.**

Kuroko : Kapak mana kapak…

**Hiai** : Udah, bukan saatnya ber-_yandere_ ria, oi…

Akashi : Yang pasti gue! *kebablasan, gak rela kalau satu-satunya _uke_ miliknya direbut sama yang lain*

Aomine : Elah, lu. Gue dong! Gue kan bekas _light_-nya Tetsu!

Kise : _Mou_, _mou_, jangan! Aku! Aku yang mau jadi seme buat Kurokocchi-_ssu_!

(Kagami, dari belakang Momoi : OI! KUROKO KAN UKE GUE!)

Akashi : *SNIP* Taiga, jangan ikut campur. Ini masih G-6 tauk!

(Himuro, bareng Kagami di sebelah Momoi : … *Mind : Aku juga sering dipairkan sama Kuroko… Apa aku bisa jadi seme Kuroko…?*)

Murasakibara : Murooo-chiiiin. KAU ITU PUNYAKU! *berlari ke Himuro*

(Himuro : WAAAA! ! ! *ngibirit sebelum dipeluk sama Murasakibara*)

Kuroko : … Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Kagami-kun, Himuro-kun… Siapa lagi…

Kise : Midorimacchi juga mau-_ssu_!

Midorima : O-OY! BUKAN GITU-_NODAYO_!

Aomine : Murasakibara kayaknya mau tuh, jadi seme lu, Tetsu.

Kuroko : … Inikah nasibku sebagai _ultimate uke…?_ Tuhan… Kapan aku bisa menjadi seme ya…?

GoM + Momoi + Kagami : (Dia menderita banget… Hiks…)

Kuroko : *tiba-tiba nyengir kejam* **Oke kalau begitu.** *coret semua pairing uke!Kuroko menjadi seme!Kuroko seperti KuroAka, KuroAo, KuroMura, KuroKi, KuroMido, KuroHimu, KuroKaga, KuroTaka, KuroHai, KuroNiji, KuroOgi, etc etc*

GoM : KABUR, MINNA! DIA MAU MENJADI SEME! KABUUUR! *bubar*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued…? ]**


	3. Bahasa kebon binatang mulai menguar!

Kuroko : *kembali membaca buku setelah kejadian chapter lalu*

**Himomo** : U-Um… Ku-Kuroko-han…?

Kuroko : Ah, halo, **Himomo**-kun. Lama tidak jumpa.

**Hiai** : [memotong pembicaraan **Himomo**] MINNA! GUE UDAH MENGIKAT SEMUA GOM YANG KABOR!

**Himomo** : A-Ah, baguslah… Kuroko-han, kau tidak apa-apa ka-kan…?

Kuroko : _Hai_.

**Himomo** : Ba-Baiklah… Hari ini kita mendapatkan… Sumpah, ini… Belasan…?

**Hiai** : Makin banyak makin kacau! Makin ABSURD! Iye kan, kameraman?

Kameraman : *thumbs up* Kesesesesese~

Kuroko : *plik* Tunggu… Kameraman itu…

**Hiai ** : *buru-buru seret Kuroko* A-Ah, lupakan! Ayo mulai!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer** : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_WARNING_ : absurd, jelas tidak masuk dalam kategori fanfic (buat yang ingin fanfic, silakan angkat kaki kecuali kalau kau bakal mendapatkan humor **super garing kraus kraus krepek**. Begitulah), OOC, AU, gila abal, OC alias para pewawancara ricuh (?), dan lain sebagainya. Bahasa kebon binatang mulai keluar, kekacauan makin dilestarikan (?), para penonton ternyata datang dari sejayat Jepang (?), etc.

**Title** : **Interview dengan GoM!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuroko : **Himomo**, cut saja kalau ada pertanyaan yang nyangkut tentang diriku…

**Hiai** : *glek* (Cenayang apa dia ya? ! Meski bukan pertanyaan pertama sih…)

Akashi : Ufufufu… Kau kira kau bakal kabur, ho, Tetsuya? *aura yandere langsung keluar*

Kuroko : *expresionless + defenseless + ignite pass kai* (?)

**Himomo** U-Udah! Pertanyaan pertama!

**.**

* * *

**1****st**** Round**

By _**Foschia Cielo**_

Murasakibara, km itu semeny himuro kan? Kan? Kaan? Iya kaaan? /STOP!/

**.**

Murasakibara : **Himomo**-chin, bawa Murochin dong…

**Hiai** : NGGAK BOLEH! INI MASIH G-6 TAUK! G-6!

Akashi : Perasaan kita disamain sama negara-negara G-8… #OOTmode

Kuroko : *jurus _missdirection_*

**Himomo** : Ja-Jadi… Murasaki-han…?

Murasakibara : Haaa…? Lebih pengin Murochin jadi waifu deh… *kraus kraus*

**Hiai** : Okay, negara mana yang pernikahan gay-nya legal? KIRIM MURASAKIBARA KE SANA!

**Himomo** : Jangan salah Hiai-han. Akashi sama Kuroko juga… [Info : Himomo ternyata _fudan_ soal AkaKuro. Serius lho.]

**Hiai** : Ebuseh… =_=

Akashi : Hooo…? Minta digampar lu Himomo…? *bawa gunting*

**Hiai** : Aha, selingkuhan Akashi tuh, datang~ *bersiul*

Akashi : *bantai Himomo*

**Himomo** : *bantai balik Akashi*

Kuroko : … Cut dong, **Hiai**-kun…

**Hiai** : Argh, kenape sih **Himomo**…

**.**

* * *

**2****nd**** Round**

By _**Foschia Cielo**_

Kok kuroko itu d sini yandere bgt sii... ak lbh sk dy yg kuudere ;3 kan lbh imut gt. Btw, Kuroko, foto bareng mau g? Ya, yaa, yaaa? /hentikannak/

**.**

Kuroko : _Sumimasen, demo,_ mereka itu kurang ajar…

**Hiai** : *puk puk Kuroko* Kuroko bisa jadi seme kok! Bisa! Aku dukung kamu ya!

Kuroko : Tapi aku senang Foschia-chan ingin kuudere!saya… Foto?

**Himomo** : Tapi ntar yang ada kau jadi _invisible_ dong…

Kuroko : *tiba-tiba ganti baju ke yang kasual* Aku mana bisa menolak permintaan seorang _reviewer_, kan?

**Hiai** + **Himomo** : (Perasaan kita atau apa… Kuroko kok makin _gentle_…?)

Kuroko : Jadi, maukah Foschia-chan berfoto dengan saya?

Kise : UWAAAHHHH! ! ! KENAPA AKU NGGAK, KUROKOCCHI? ! HIDOOOOOI!  
**Hiai** + **Himomo** : *gulat dengan Kise*

**.**

* * *

**3****rd**** Round **

By _**Foschia Cielo**_

Masa ngakak, itu temenku da yg bilang d manga aomine lbh ganteng dr yg anime. Tp ada jg temenku /bedalagi/ yg bilang klo aomine lbh ganteng di anime drpd manga. Sebenernya aomine itu ganteng ga sih? Udh dakian, tampang preman pasara, mesum lg. Ganteng manany coba?  
**.**

Aomine : *tubuh diikat pada rantai* Oi **Hiai**, lepasin dong…

**Hiai** : Ogah. Jawab aja teros terang begitu.

Aomine : SH*T ANJ*** B*** DASAR MAHO! Ah sudahlah! Gantengan dua-duanya! PROBLEM LU PADA? !

**Hiai** : CUT! CUT!

**Himomo** : Kemaren Kuroko-han ngamuk, sekarang si dakian ini…

Aomine : Kalo gue udah lepasin ini rantai sialan, udah gue bikin kau jadi kayak sate…

**Hiai** : Ayo bro ayo, ntar yang ada gue bikin kau jadi es krim berdarah edisi spesial HAHAHAHAHA.

Kameraman : OOOOOI! AUTHOR UDAH PROTES! CUT AJA SONO! LU SEMUA GAK AWESOME!

**Himomo** : Aish… Stress aku…

**.**

* * *

**4****th**** Round**

By _**Foschia Cielo**_

Akashiii! Knp kau tega sm kuroko naaaak?! Di teiko arc ak bener2 sakit hati sama kamuuu! Knp km bisa sejahat ituuu? *nangisbombay* padahal waktu sebelum emperor eyes bangkit, km baik bgt... imut bgt... keren bgt... KNP KAU HANCURKAN SMUA IMAGE KEREN ITUUUUU?! /nyelowoy/

**.**

Kuroko : Jujur, aku suka sisi Akashi sebelum dapet Emperor Eye itu…

Akashi : *blush parah* Ja-Jadi… Tetsuya…

Kuroko : Tapi berubah sejak negara api menyerang… *syuuuusssh* *berubah menjadi debu bertebaran*

Kise : WAAAA! ! ! ! KUROKOCCHI JADI DEBUUUUU! ! ! BERTAHANLAH, KUROKOCCHI!

Aomine : WAAAAAAA! ! ! TETSUUUUU! ! ! AKASHI, TANGGUNG JAWAB NIH! KASIHANI DIA KENAPA? !

(Kagami dari bangku penonton *lagi* : OI! AHOMINE! LU SENDIRI BAHKAN MAIN KASAR SAMA KUROKO! TANGGUNG JAWAB NIH! OI!)

(Momoi : BENAR NIH, BENAR NIH KATA KAGAMIN! DAI-CHAN, TANGGUNG JAWAB OI!)

Kameraman : OOOIII! DIEM LU SEMUA, PARA PENONTON! GAK LU SEMUA, GAK G-6, GAK AWESOME SEMUA!

Akashi : *lempar gunting ke Kameraman dan Taiga* DIEM LU PADA.

Kuroko : Akashi-kun… Aku sudah putus asa… Seirin emang T.O.P… *masih putus asa*

Kise : KUROKOCCHI! MAAPKAN DAKU! AKU MAU BERSATU SAMA KAMU, KUROKOCCHI! AMPUNI AKU! *kumpulin semua debu Kuroko*

Akashi : Eng-ing-eeengg… Te-Tetsuya! A-Ampunilah a-aku! *mendadak jadi tsundere*

Midorima : Keajaiban dunia ke 12… Akashi jadi tsundere-_nodayo_… Hmph!

Murasakibara : *nomp nomp nomp*

Aomine : Bah… Tetsu… Sini gue kasih kamu Vanilla Milkshake…

(Kagami : TIDAK! GUE YANG AKAN KASIH! AHOMINE!)

Kuroko : Kagami, ayo kita pulang… Sudah lelah aku…

**Hiai** : O-OI! INI MASIH ON AIR TAU–.

Kuroko : *udah nghilang, pulang ke Seirin bareng Kagami*

**Himomo** : … Kayaknya bakal susah cari tuh anak…

**Hiai** : Apa boleh buat. Kameraman, CARI DIA!

Kameraman : L-Lha? ! Terus kamera ini dipegang sopo? !

**Hiai** : Udah, pake Kameraman** #2** aja dah!

Kameraman **#1** : *ngibirit cari Kuroko*

**Himomo **: Apa boleh buat… Semua pertanyaan tentang Kuroko, terpaksa di-_pending_…

**.**

* * *

**5****th**** Round**

By _**Myadorabletetsuya**_

Kenapa akashi g berani lempar gunting k kuroko?  
Apa akashi gak mau menjadikan kuroko sbg uke yg penurut?

**.**

Akashi : Ummm… Karena dia _cute_…?

Kise : Cieeeh, ngaku nih! Ngaku nih!

(Momoi : TIDAK! TETSU-KUUUN! AKA-CHAN, KUBUNUH LO NTAR!)

**Hiai** : U-Udah Momoi! Ntar lu ditendang sama supervisor tauuk!

(Momoi : TETSU-KUUUN! *ngibirit ikut Kagami menemani Kuroko*)

Aomine : Gak sangka Tetsu sepopuler itu… *ngupil lagi*

Kise : Iyalah. Kurokocchi kan, _numero one_-_ssu_! Keren, imut lagi! Furious side-nya juga hebaaat!

Akashi : Ryouta, sereman yandere!gue apa yandere!Tetsuya…?

Kise : YANDERE!KUROKOCCHI! LO GAK SADAR NIH, PERNAH MATI DUA KALI SAMA KUROKOCCHI NIH-_SSU_? !

Akashi : … Sumpeh. Tetsuya ternyata bisa sesadis itu… *mundung*

**Himomo** : A-Ah, baiklah… Pertanyaan selanjutnya…

**.**

* * *

**6****th**** Round**

By _**Myadorabletetsuya**_

Pertanyaan untk kuroko, yg selalu menderita jd uke, sklgs yg pngn jd seme...  
Jikalau doamu terkabul, suatu hari kau bangun tidur dgn tinggi melebihi murasakibara dan wajah segarang aomine, maka siapa orang pertama kali yg ingin kau jdkan uke?

**.**

**Himomo** : Dia kan lagi kabor…

**Hiai** : Udah nih, _pending_ aja. Kasihan Kameraman **#1** nya…

**Himomo** : Baiklah, pertanyaan ini di-_pending_!

_Satu pertanyaan dipending!_

**.**

* * *

**7****th**** Round**

By _**mager**_

buat Akashi dan Midorima, kalian ko deket banget sih? ada "hubungan" apa? kenapa setiap aku melihat hijau selalu ada merah didekatnya dan begitu sebaliknya? oh ya Akashi, kalau kau lelah menjadi uke ada Midorima tuh yang bisa disemein. iket aja tangannya, ngegoda iman banget loh /modus AkaMido shipper/

**.**

Akashi : Eh…? Dia kan, um… Partner aku, kali?

(Takao : NGGAK RELA! KAU KUBUNUH NIH, SEI-CHAN! AH, SHIN-CHAAAAAAN!)

Midorima : Fahk. Bahkan Bakao pun ada-_nodayo_… *siap-siap kabor*

Midorima : Ehm… Mungkin Akashi nganggep aku pinter-_nodayo_…?

Kise : Pinter sih iya tapi pake ramalan! Gak awesome-_ssu_!

Midorima : Maaf **Hiai**, pinjem Kise bentar…

**Hiai** : Gue tau. Lu bawa palu buat getokin pala Kise tuh, iya kan?

Midorima : … (Dia pasti mergokin gua…)

Akashi : Bentar. *rebut mik dari **Himomo*** Kazunari, lu denger gua kan?

(Takao : Iya, Sei-chan?)

Akashi : Ehem. SHINTAROU ITU PUNYA GOM, BUKAN LU!

(Takao : Hooo. BERANI BERTEMPUR MELAWAN 1 SEKOLAH SHUUTOKU YE? ! SHUUTOKU ITU SEKOLAH ATLIT, TAUK! SHUUTOKU, SERANG SEKOLAH RAKUZAN! GEBUG 1 PER 1!)

Akashi : **Know your place**, Kazunari. Bagusan sekolah gua.

Aomine : Bentar, gua kasih jawaban. Karena Akashi itu suka sekali maen shogi sama Midorima. Terus Midorima punya adik. Nah, Akashi itu MENGINCAR adiknya! *ngupil*

Akashi : **Daiki… Sini. ****Gue bakar sekolah Touou sama Shuutoku ya?**

Midorima : Aomine… Sungguh. GUE INGIN SEKALI MEMBUNUHMU.

**Himomo** : Ah, CUT!

**.**

* * *

**8****th**** Round**

By _**ArcSa Reiyu**_

Buat Akashi-sama yang menawan namun tinggi nggak sesuai, punya koleksi gunting berapa di rumah?  
**.**

Akashi : Aku nggak koleksi begituan…

Murasakibara : Tapi *kraus* aku melihat *kraus* ada dua gunting *kraus* gede *kraus* di ruang tamu, Aka-chin…

Akashi : Itu mah pedang tau, lu buta kali ya?

Aomine : Alah, lu. *ambil hape, telepon pelayan keluarga Akashi*

Akashi : MIAPAH LU KOK PUNYA NO HAPE SALAH SATU PELAYAN GUA? !  
Aomine : [di HP] Pak, Akashi koleksi berapa gunting?

(Pelayan 1 : sembilan juta sembilan ratus ribu sembilan puluh ribu sembilan ribu sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan gunting, Aomine-san.)

Aomine : *matiin hape* -_-

Akashi : **Daiki. Persiapkan mentalmu. Besok adalah hari terakhir kau melihat matahari.**

Aomine : N-Nyeh… Lu sendiri, belom minta maap sama Tetsu hah?

Akashi : *tertohok* *kembali mundung*

Aomine : (YES. GUE TERSELAMATKAN.) *salto ala orang gila*

**Hiai** : =_=

**.**

* * *

**9****th**** Round**

By _**ArcSa Reiyu**_

Untuk A(h)omine daiki yang keren tapi nggak seganteng ayang Kise saya tercinta, kenapa kulitnya bisa item dakian gitu, berapa kali dirimu mandi dalam seminggu?  
**.**

Aomine : Sungguh. Udah berapa kali ini ada pertanyaan kayak begini?

**Hiai** : Salahin dirimu tah, bro.

Aomine : Lu minta dicekik, bro?

**Hiai** : Hoooh? Mau gue aduin ke Pak Tadatoshi nih?

Aomine : Ide bagus. AYO DEMO! DEMO!

**Himomo** : Orangnya sendiri dakian, kok demonya ke Tadatoshi-sensei…

**.**

* * *

**10****th**** Round**

By _**ArcSa Reiyu**_

Teru-terus, buat Aa Kise sayang yang sangat suka saya nistakan dan siksa. kenapa auramu blink-blink banget?  
**.**

Kise : Ya iyalah mbak, kan saia itu SHARARA GOES ON! Iye kan, kawan-kawan-_ssu_?

Akashi : Paling lu ntar dibejek-bejek sama model lain, Ryouta.

Kise : *JELEB* *mundung*

Midorima : Mati ke laut sono, Kise-_nodayo_.

Kise : *tiduran dengan lantai penuh air mata*

Aomine : Ih jijaaayyy… Udah mau banjir nih… Amit-amit… Dia kan udah kalah sama gua… Tetsu emang ng-TOP banget. *sambil berenang-renang dalam lautan air mata (?)*

Murasakibara : Kisechin *kraus* itu *kraus* LEMAH *kraus*.

Kise : *gali kuburan sambil nangis beneran* KENAPA SEMUANYA KEJAM PADAKU-_SSU_? !

**.**

* * *

**11****th**** Round**

By _**ArcSa Reiyu**_

Abis itu Midorima yang kerjaannya naik-turunin kacamata, seandainya luck item-mu hari ini adalah baju balet pink renda-renda, apakah akan dipake juga?  
**.**

Midorima : Gue sangat percaya sama _Oha-Asa_, jadi bakal pake lah-_nodayo_.

(Takao : PFFFTTT! ! ! SHIN-CHAN, LU BAKAL DIPERMALUIN DI SHUUTOKU LOH!)

Midorima : Diem lu, Bakao. Dan kenape lu ada di sini-_nodayo_? !

(Ootsubo : Kalo liat Midorima pake baju balet… Gue pecatin aja jadi reguler deh.)

(Takao : Jangan ah, dia kan _shooter_ paling yahuuud *?* di GoM! Kasian nape dia? !)

(Kimura : Tapi bayangin dia bakal pake baju itu… *kemudian nahan ngakak*)

(Miyaji : Dijamin Ketua OSIS kita bakal ngakak berjumpalitan… *nahan ngakak juga*)

Midorima : *mlongo, kacamata retak plus mlorot hingga di bawah dagu (?)*

Akashi : *puk-pukin Midorima* Aku jadi kasihan padamu, Shintarou.

Midorima : Akashi… Ah nggak. Nggak. Nggak. *siapin tali gantung diri*

**Hiai** : AH JANGAAAAAANNNNN! ! ! !

**Himomo** : *sontak saja memotong tali gantung diri*

**Hiai** : Bagos, **Himomo**!

Kameraman **#2** : (Sebenernya mereka gila apa nggak sih…?)

**.**

* * *

**12****th**** Round**

By _**ArcSa Reiyu**_

Lanjut deh, Kurokocchi yang unyuu dan bikin gemes, berapa kali kamu senyum dalam satu bulan?

**.**

Akashi : Ah, Tetsuya kan masih kabor… Belom datang juga si Kameraman **#1**-nya?

**Hiai** : *geleng-geleng kepala*

**Himomo** : Belom… Tuh Kameraman **#1** masih jejeritan cariin tuh Kuroko-han…

**Hiai** : Ya udah, _pending_ aja lah!

_Satu pertanyaan dipending lagi!_

**.**

* * *

**13****th**** Round**

(Murasakibara : Kok perasaan gue nggak enak ya…?)

By _**ArcSa Reiyu**_

dan the last, murasakibara yang selalu mesra dengan snack-nya, mas murasaki udah pernah nyobain snack apa aja selama dua tahun terakhir? berapa jumlah snack yang udah dimakan? dan kalori yang masuk ke dalam tubuh? kenapa badannya nggak gendut-gendut?  
**.**

Akashi : Tuh… Angka sial, untukmu, Atsushi.

Murasakibara : Ah sebodo teuing, Aka-chin. Ng… Maiubo rasa kelapa (?), pisang (?), _vanilla milkshake_ juga pernah, rasa rumput liar (?), kayu (?), pokoknya semuanya udah pernah kucoba… Stik rasa darah kayaknya pernah… *linglung*

Kise : (ARTINYA LU KANIBAL, MURASAKIBARACCHI? ! HUWEEEEEEEEE! ! ! !) *nangis buaya, kabur*

Kameraman **#2** : *tangkep Kise, ikatin dia*

**Hiai** : Bagos, Kise!

Murasakibara : Soal jumlah… Sama kayak jumlah… Meteor?

Akashi : Kalo jumlahnya sebanyak itu, lu udah meledak kali, Atsushi.

Murasakibara : **Himomo**-chin, boleh aku panggil Muro-chin?

**Himomo** : Kameraman **#2**, mana Himuroooo?

Kameraman **#2** : Ada, ada!

(Himuro : Yaaa? Ada apa?)

Murasakibara : Berapa jumlah snack yang kumakan?

(Himuro : Mau tahu? 25.986 snack Maiubo, 89.281 stik Pocky semua rasa, 187.327 snack jenis lainnya. Di sekolah dia ketahuan makan terus, dihukum guru, tidak dibolehin makan, terus dia genggam kepala gurunya, dan dia **diskors** selama seminggu. *smirk kejam*)

Murasakibara : HUWEEEEEE TERNYATA MURO-CHIN KEJAAAAM! DIA BAHKAN INGAT KEJADIAN AKU ITUUUUU! ! ! ! *kabur*

GoM minus Murasakibara dan Kuroko : Terus, terus, Himuro/Tatsuya/Himurocchi?

(Himuro : Nyokapnya curhat padaku tiap malam cuma gara-gara Atsushi. *mendadak kesal*)

**Hiai** : Wow… Kasihan Himuro…

Akashi : Aku minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya pada Anda, Himuro Tatsuya. *bungkuk bungkuk*

**Hiai** : Walah… Lanjut!

**.**

* * *

**14****th**** Round**

By _**NisapikoRii**_

Buat Kuroko: kamu pernah jadi seme gak? Kalo pernah, sama siapa? Cepet-cepet jadi seme yak :3 sama jangan masuk Yandere mode lagi, kasian Akashi-chan /kok-chan /nak /?  
**.**

**Hiai** : Ah, ini lagi… Pending ah!

_Satu pertanyaan dipending lagi!_

**.**

* * *

**15****th**** Round**

By _**NisapikoRii**_

Buat Akashi: lebih milih Kuroko, Furihata, atau Murasakibara? Terus bosen gak jadi seme? Sama bawa-bawa gunting mulu, gak aus? Gakti bazooka sana :3 /eh  
**.**

Akashi : Milih dalam urusan apa?

Kise : LOVE-DOVEY GITU-_SSU_!

Akashi : Maksudmu gay gitu? Ya ampun… Fans kita itu gila apa nih?

Kise : _Mou_, _Mou_, Akashicchi, jawab dong-_ssu_!

Akashi : Kalo milih Tetsuya, dia bakal jadi _ultimate uke_… Walau aku rada suka sih sama wajah imut dan _expressionless_-nya… Furihata? Siapa itu?

Murasakibara : Nggak tau, Aka-chin… Aku enggak ingat. *kraus kraus*

Midorima : *geleng-geleng kepala*

Aomine : Tauk.

Akashi : Ah, lupakan aja. Atsushi… Asal ada *pssst* #2-ku *pssst* dia bakal *psst* tunduk *pssst* padaku…

Kise : Kau ngomong ape sih Akashicchi? Nggak kedengeran-_ssu_…

Akashi : AH! LUPAKAN AJA! *lempar-lempar gunting*

GoM + Pewawancara : *nghindar dari gunting Akashi*

Akashi : Okeh, ganti ke pertanyaan kedua. Gue? Lu kira gue itu apa? Ya iyalah, gue itu **emperor**. Berarti _ultimate seme_ dong. *songong level : Goku*

Aomine : Tapi kok… Banyak yang bilang kalo gua itu _ultimate seme_, Akashi. *ngupil*

Akashi : Itu karena tampang buodohmu, Daiki.

Aomine : *CKRASP* LU BILANG APA, AKASHI? MAU GUE BUAT PERANG SENGOKU VERSI KUROBASU NIH?

(Hyuuga : *mendadak nimbrung dari bangku penonton* AH! GUE IKUTAN! MANA MASAM*NE DATE? ! MANA HID*YOSHI?! MANA SAMURAI LAINNYA? !)

**Himomo** : Hyuuga-han, diem di situ bisa gak? Oke, lanjut!

Aomine : HAH? LU MINTA DIBACOK YA, AKASHI? !

Akashi : *kibas poni pendeknya* **Know your place**, Daiki. Gue itu **emperor**. Sekali emperor ya emperor. Bukan lu.

Aomine : S*** A***** B*** BONGSOK! DASAR BAKASHI! SONGONG AMET JADI CEBOL! GUE TAMPOL PALA LU PAKE BAT BARU TAU RASA GIH!

Akashi : Kata-kata kebon binatangmu keluar… **Cebol**? Oh gitu… *berdiri, bawa gunting raksasa*

**Himomo **: CUT! CUUUUT! CUT!

**.**

* * *

**16****th**** Round**

By _**NisapikoRii**_

Buat Midorima: sebenernya... Kalo sama Takao, kau itu seme-nya atau uke-nya sih? Terus pernah dipasangin sama selain Takao gak? Dan tsundere-nya buang dulu sana :3  
**.**

(Takao : GUE SEME LAH! GUE!)

Midorima : Aku nggak mau ngaku-_nodayo_. MATI LU, BAKAO.

(Takao : Buh! Pasti kau menginginkanku ya kan, Shiiiin-chaaaaaan~? *tebar-tebar rasa tjinta*)

Midorima : Kenape lu gak mati ke laot aja bareng Kise-_nodayo_? Nggak Kise, nggak Bakao, sama-sama nyebelin-_nodayo_.

Kise : UAPAAAAH? ! AKU? ! *nangis lagi, mojok sambil nyembah foto Kuroko*

Akashi : Udah deng, gila dah kalian pada.

(Takao : Ahahahaa! Kau lucu banget– **UWAAAAHHHH! ! !** *kena hajar bola basket sama Midorima*)

Midorima : Sono, cari pacar lain bukan gue-_nodayo_. Dan tidak bakal dipasangin sama siapapun kecuali diriku-_nodayo_! *tepok kedua tangan abis ng-_shoot_ bola basket ke Takao tadi*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CUT!**

**[ To be Continued~ *dikick habis-habisan* ]**


	4. UU Kekerasan & Kegalauan mulai merajai!

**Himomo** : Ng… Pertanyaan dari chapter 2 belom diselesaikan kan? Jadi… Selagi Kameraman **#1** masih memanuver satelitnya untuk mencari _phantom player_ tercintanya, mari kita lanjutkan dulu sebelum membuka sesi chapter baru!

**Hiai** : Jadi harap bersabar dulu ya, _minna_! Menurut dugaan Author gembel plus goblok (Hiai dipiting dengan suksesnya sama Author) ini, pertanyaan di chapter 2 adalah lebih dari 30!

Akashi : Ebuseh, banyak banget…

**Hiai** : Makanya, khusus untuk chapter 2 ini, dipecah menjadi 2, mengingat adanya 1 review baru yang belum Author copas… Jadi, chapter 3 baru akan muncul di chapter berikutnya!

**Himomo** : Okay, sekar–.

Akashi : Gue tau. Lu suruh aku bacain _disclaimer_ kan?

**Himomo** : … Iya deh, Aka-han.

Akashi : Baiklah. Disclaimernya di sini!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer** : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_WARNING_ : absurd, jelas tidak masuk dalam kategori fanfic (buat yang ingin fanfic, silakan angkat kaki kecuali kalau kau bakal mendapatkan humor **super garing kraus kraus krepek**. Begitulah), OOC, AU, gila abal, OC alias para pewawancara ricuh (?), dan lain sebagainya. UU perlindungan kekerasan mulai ditegakkan (?), para penjahat bermulut binatang mulai menjajah _fic_ ini, **Himomo** dan **Hiai** mulai bertindak seperti diktator (?), dan GoM yang menderita syalalala akibat efek negatip dari _fic_ super absurd ini.

**Title** : **Interview dengan GoM!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**17****th**** Round**

By _**LalaNur Aprilia**_

Buat GoM, kalian punya diary nggak? Kalo iya, apa aja isinya? Warnanya apa? Ada hiasan apa aja? #kepo #plok

**.**

Akashi : TIDAAAAKKKK! *nyembunyiin diarinya*

Aomine : Hehehehe… AKASHIIII! ! ! *tiba-tiba menyergap Akashi*

Murasakibara : *ikutan, merebut diari Akashi* Nih. _Minna_-chin, mari kita bacain. "Hari pertama Winter Cup. Aku bertemu dengan semua anggota _Generation of Miracles_, terutama sekali Tetsuya. Aku melihat pandangan mata serius yang terpancar dari dirinya. Ah, aku jadi penasaran. Dan lagi, dua orang itu berani benar, mengganggu reuni kita. Satunya kudengar adalah partner Tetsuya, namanya Taiga Kagami. Huh, kita lihat seberapa kuat dia… Aku tahu, di antara semua _Generation of Miracles_, Tetsuya yang paling berpotensi mengacaukan strategiku. Hmmm… Jadi ingin menantikan final Winter Cup."

GoM + para penonton + Pewawancara : … *speechless*

(Kagami : OI! AKASHI-TEME! GUE HAJAR LU PADA, AKASHI! S***! A*****! HECK! _DUMBASS! F***** WH***!_)

(Himuro : WAAAA! ! ! TAIGA, TENANG! NYEBUT BANG, NYEBUT!)

(Hyuuga : **HEH SI CEBOL RAMBUT MERAH. BERANI NYENTUH KUROKO SEHELAI RAMBUT AJA, GUE BACOK LU SUMPEH.** *sisi kepribadian brengseknya mode : ON!*)

Akashi : Ka-Kaliaaaaan! ! ! *siap-siap pake bazooka*

**Himomo** : *jitak Akashi sampe pingsan* Udah deh, kalian? **PERLIHATKAN DIARI KALIAN ATAU KUKULITI KALIAN.** *senyum yandere*

GoM minus Akashi dan Kuroko : (MAMVUS KITA. UDAH ADA DUA– ER, TIGA YANDERE! GIMANE SIH? !) *dengan patuh kasih diarinya masing-masing*

**Hiai** : Keren banget lo booo, **Himomo**! Okeh ayo kita inspeksi (?)!

**Himomo** : *ambil diari berwarna ijo katak, ada nama Midorima* Ehem. *baca diari Midorima, langsung buang* ARGH! NGGAK TAU DAH ADA APAAN DI DALAM SONO!

**Hiai** : *mungut, baca* Ergh… Midorima, isinya apaan nih? Ko-Kok ada darah segala? Bahkan ada gunting juga…

Midorima : Buat _Oha-Asa_ itu lho-_nodayo_.

**Hiai **: *facepalm, lalu ambil yang warna kuning bling-bling, ada nama Kise* *baca, lalu buang ke tempat sampah*

Kise : DIARI-KUUUUUUU! ! ! ! ! *nangis lagi*

**Himomo** : Oi **Hiai**-han, isi buku kuning itu apaan?

**Hiai** : Isinya omongan tentang Kuroko, Kuroko, Kuroko, ada juga kesadisan Kasamatsu, Kuroko lagi, Kuroko lagi…

GoM + para penonton + **Himomo** : =_=

**Himomo** : *ambil buku berwarna biru gelap, namanya Aomine* *baca, lalu pancing waria-waria (?) buat mampir ke studio*

**Hiai** : WOI! **Himomo**, BUAT APA TUH SEMUA WARIA-WARIANYA? !

**Himomo **: Buat menyerbu Ahokmine. Masa isi diarinya Mai-chan melulu dia.

Aomine : WAAAAAA! ! ! ! *lari maraton dikejar-kejar waria*

**Hiai** : *ambil diari ungu, milik Murasakibara* LHO? ! MURASAKIBARA, KOK ISINYA KOSONG NIH? !

Murasakibara : Aku *kraus* malas *kraus* menulis *kraus* buku *kraus* itu.

**Hiai** : =_="

**.**

* * *

**18th Round**

By _**LalaNur Aprilia**_

Buat Kise, lu cowok tapi kok bisa cantik-putih-mulus kayak make S*ri Ay* Purb*s*ri begitu? Gue sebagai cewek tulen *meski agak diragukan* aja kalah...

**.**

Kise : Saranin aja nih, pake ini! *kasih _reviewer_ yang bersangkutan dengan isi cream yang dipakenya* Dijamin anda bakal seperti saya dalam waktu seminggu-_ssu_~! Harganya murah, cuma 1290 ribu yen tiga! *salesman mode : ON*

Midorima : Ah, mati aja ke laot sono-_nodayo_.

Kise : _Mou_, Midorimacchi _wa hidoi ssu_…

Midorima : *hengkang*

**.**

* * *

**19****th**** Round**

By _**LalaNur Aprilia**_

Buat Murasaki-nii, udah ngapain aja sama Tatsuya-nii?

**.**

Murasakibara : A~ah? Pernah juga makan rambut Muro-chin… *kraus*

Kise : U-Uwaaahh… G-Gile broooo…

Murasakibara : *kraus* Ah, pernah juga *kraus* ngobrak-abrik *kraus* baju Murochin…

(Himuro : Ayo, bocorin aja semua Atsushi, gue sabet lehermu pake katana oi!)

(Kagami : U-Uwah! Himuro! Tenang! Te-Tenang!)

Murasakibara : Tapi pernah *kraus* aku minta *kraus* kawin sama Muro-chin *kraus*.

Aomine : Jijay euuuhh… Ternyata Murasakibara berotak mesum bro…

Akashi : Tapi nggak se-_expert_ lo, Daiki.

Aomine : Bilang lagi, gua cerai-beraikan isi kepalamu oi Akashi…

Akashi : _Come on_, aku tau lo ga pernah main-main.

Murasakibara : Ah, Murochin *kraus* pernah minta *kraus* jadiin aku *kraus* sebagai suaminya.

(Himuro : **HIMOMOOOOOO**! ! ! **HIAAAAAIII**! ! ! BIARKAN AKU TURUN! AKU MAU MENGHAJAR ATSUSHI! PITNAH BANGET LO PADA! KAPAN LO PANDAI BERBOONG NIH? !)

**Himomo** : K-KYAAAAHHH! ! ! HE-HENTIKAN! SI-SIAPAPUN, HENTIKAN HIMUROOOOOO! ! !

(Kagami : *ikat Himuro*)

**Hiai** : Cut dah… =_=

**.**

* * *

**20th Round**

By _**LalaNur Aprilia**_

Terus Midorima, kamu itu kan tsundere... Terus... Kamu tahan nggak di *piiiip* trus *piiiiip* terus *piiip* dan *piiiiiiiiiiip* sama Takao atau Akashi sampe hamil? #plaak #kenapaadampreg?

**.**

Midorima : Suer.

Akashi : Serius.

(Takao : Aiiiihhh ada yang nyebut-nyebut guaaaa~ *senyum bling-bling*)

(Ootsubo : Sungguh. Perlukah gue memecat Takao dan Midorima nih?)

(Takao : Ah jangan, Bang Ootsubooo! Kan Shin-chan itu _kawaii_! *melas*)

Midorima : Akashi, mari kita membuat aliansi.

Akashi : Wogah gue, tapi untuk saat ini, apa boleh buat…

Midorima : *keluarin gergaji listrik*

Akashi : *keluarin beribu-ribu gunting*

**Himomo** : CUT! Kameraman **#2**, pastikan keadaannya aman!

Kameraman **#2** : OK!

**.**

* * *

**21th Round**

By _**LalaNur Aprilia**_

Terus Kuroko... Aaa! Kenapa sih kok kamu imut bageeet XDDD  
**.**

**Hiai** : Ah, ini lagi… _Pending_ ah.

_Satu pertanyaan dipending lagi. __(Kuroko kemana sih? !)_

**.**

* * *

**22th Round**

By _**LalaNur Aprilia**_

Untuk Akashi, kenapa rambutmu bisa merah nge-jreng gitu? Emakmu ngidam makan cabe ya saat hamil elu...? #digunting  
**.**

Akashi : Suer, ini _reviewer_ minta disembelih…

**Himomo** : Salahin dirimu Aka-han, rambutmu merah gitu…

Akashi : IYA TAPI NGGAK SAMPE SEABSURD ITU! EMANG EMAK GUE SUKA CABE? ! GILA BUJUD!

Midorima : Kalo andaikan lho, andaikan… Andaikan ngidam itu bener adanya, emak gue ngidam apa coba-_nodayo_…

Kise : … Daun bawang-_ssu_?

Midorima : Serius, lu minta disumpal pakai rudal, Kise. Emang lo kira emak gue fans M*ku gitu-_nodayo_? !

Kise : Berarti iya!

Midorima : Nggak-_nodayo_.

Akashi : Udah bro sist sekalian… Jujur, gue bingung, kenape pertanyaan ini pada absurd nan menakjubkan begini…

**Hiai** : Ya iyalah ini pojok pertanyaan ABSURD. Baca nih _summary_-nya, bego.

Akashi : **Hiai**… Lo minta disembelih ya? *ckris ckris*

Aomine : Emak gue ngidam melihat bintang, jadinya rambut gue gituan… *ngupil*

Kise : Sangat nggak elit, Aominecchi… *prihatin lvl : SBY (?)*

Aomine : Kaijou-mu minta dibakar hah, Kise? !

Kise : AH! JANGAN, AOMINECCHI-_SSU_! JANGAAAAAAN!

Murasakibara : Gini… *kraus* Akachin itu rambut merah karena Power Rangers *kraus* tapi Kagachin itu *kraus* merah gelap karena *kraus* dia adalah sendi kehidupan *kraus* Kurochin… *kraus*

GoM minus Kuroko dan Murasakibara : *cengo*

Akashi : … Atsushi.

Murasakibara : Mm-hm?

Akashi : Panggil Hyuuga. Gue mau tuker warna dengan Taiga buodoh itu.

(Kagami : WOI! _LIKE HELL I WILL GIVE YOU DAT DAMN THINGY! HELL!_)

(Hyuuga : Serius, lu minta digampar, junior nyebelin. Ingat, HORMATI SENIORMU BEGO. GAK PEDULI KITA BEDA SEKOLAH KEK. DASAR KAPTEN AKASHI NYEBELIN.)

**Himomo** : Ah, cut aja… Makin sedeng nih interviewnya…

**.**

* * *

**23th Round**

By _**yui-cchi**_

Kuroko-sama! Kamu keren dehh! Kamu tinggi banget!lebih tinggi dari aku! Mau gak jadi seme-ku? tapi aku cewek... jadi cowokku aja dehh...  
**.**

**Hiai** : Baru kali ini ada pujian dari _reviewer_… Untuk Kuroko pula…

Akashi : Serius, gue ga pengen dia pacaran sama _reviewer_ abal itu. Gue itu pemilik dia tauk.

**Hiai** : Ah, tauk deh. Ntar sampaiin ke Kuroko deh…

_Satu pujian dan pertanyaan (?) dipending lagi!_

**.**

* * *

**24th Round**

By _**yui-cchi**_

pertanyaan : Akashi-kun, mata kamu kok bisa kuning gitu sih? minta matanya Kise-chan yaa?

**.**

Akashi : Ah? Ini? *nunjuk mata sebelah kiri*

Kise : Ngomong-ngomong, rasanya ga mungkin deh, matamu bisa berubah secepat itu… Mendadak pula-_ssu_…

Midorima : Hmph. Bisa jadi dia menganut mental disorder-_nodayo_. *edisi cari mati dia*

Akashi : Hooo… Shintarou. Kau ingin mempercepat kematianmu ya? *bawain gunting*

Midorima : Gak takut gua. Asal ada Oha-Asa-_nodayo_.

Aomine : Bisa jadi, Midorima. Atau dia menganut paham Stalinsme. *ngupil lagi*

Midorima : Eeuuuww… Sejak kapan Akashi nganut paham gak jelas gitu? !

Akashi : Touou-mu minta di_suspended_ nih? Yang bener gue itu penganut KAEI tau.

GoM + **Hiai** + **Himomo **: Apaan tuh KAEI?

Akashi : Kurokoisme, Akashisme, Emperorisme, dan Imperalisme. Ah tambah 1 lagi : Dictatorisme, juga Masochistisme. Sekalian sama Semeisme. Kalo kalian mah, Vickyisasi, oke?

**Hiai** : Masya Allah, ini sama sekali gak nyambung sama pertanyaan… Udah deng, cut mah ini…

**.**

* * *

**25****th**** Round**

By _**Puja Kerang Ajaib**_

Midorima : kenapa dirimu ganteng sekali nak astagakh bikin orang nggak konsen pelajarn deh ih /colek dagu Mido/ cobalah sekali kali bikin film telenovela dengan Akashi dan Takao.. greget sekali XP/digigit kerosuke/

**.**

Midorima : Jujur, gue itu penganut Oha-Asa-isme. Jadi aku menolak permintaanmu, _reviewer_-_nodayo_.

Akashi : Ngplagiat, oh? Lama-lama gue gatel pengen bakar aja tuh sekolahmu oi, Shintarou…

(Takao : Ah, jangan pake Sei-chan. BERSATU DENGANKU DONG, SHIN-CHAN. KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL~)

Kameraman **#2** : Ebuseh… Takao itu… Otaku nih?

**Himomo** : Kayaknya gue perlu memanggil Kameraman **#1** nih…

**Hiai** : Jangan deng, ntar dia bakal di-_bully_ sama Takao itu…

Midorima : Andaikan lo itu TakaoTalk, gue pasti akan membeli perusahaanmu dan menjadikanmu BakaoTalk.

Akashi : Sumfeh napa nih Shintarou… Penganut abstrakisme (?) dia ternyata…

Aomine : Lama-lama ini kok kayak perang pikiran… Ah, baca Mai-chan dolo ah…

Kise : E-Err… _Minna_… Jangan berantem dooongggg-_ssu_… *nangis*

**.**

* * *

**26****th**** Round**

By _**Puja Kerang Ajaib**_

Kuroko : Kur (?), kalo jadi seme /maksudnya apa/ siapa yg pengen kamu ukein pertama kali? /di ignite pass kai/

**.**

Akashi : Ah, pending lagi.

**Hiai** : **Himomo**, pending-in dong.

**Himomo** : Oh, okay.

_Satu pertanyaan dipending lagi… (__Kameraman __**#1**__ : Susah amet nyari tuh anak transparan! Sialan! Gak awesome sama sekali!)_

**.**

* * *

**27****th**** Round**

By _**Puja Kerang Ajaib**_

Aomine : Min, kenapa kulitmu itu dim sekali? /di lempar/

**.**

Aomine : Sungguh, ini _reviewer_ minta digebuk dengan bola basket nih…

Kise : Tapi makin tan makin mirip sama org Afrika-_ssu_! *smirk*

Aomine : *lempar Mai-chan ke muka **Hiai**, bawa bola* MAIN ONE ON ONE YUK?

Kise : _Come on_! *smirk

**Hiai** : Ah, persaingan yang indah… #woi

**.**

* * *

**28****th**** Round**

By _**Hikaru Tamano**_

Pertanyaan 1: Untuk Kuroko  
Kuro-chin klo yandere serem ih! Malah lebih serem dr coretsicebolcoret Akashi. Belajar yandere dr mana?

**.**

**Hiai** : Ah, ini lagi… Pending dolo ah!

_Satu pertanyaan dipending lagi…_

**.**

* * *

**29****th**** Round**

By _**Hikaru Tamano**_

Pertanyaan 2: Aomine  
Kebalikannya Kuro-chin yang ultimate uke, Mine-chin itu kan ultimate seme ya, kira2 lebih milih seme-in Kise atau Kagami? AoKaga & AoKise itu pair terkenal di Kurobas lho! W)/

**.**

Aomine : Ah, jangan kasih gue pilihan gila itu…

(Kagami : GUE NGGAK MAU JADI UKE AHOMINE. NAJIS. LEBIH NAJIS DARI ANJ***. *mual*)

Aomine : Kise…? Dia kan gampang di_bully_ sih…

Kise : OMAIGAT AHOMINECCHI! HUWAAAAA! KAIJOOOOOUUUU! *lari maraton sambil cengeng*

Aomine : Ah, baguslah. Bisa lihat dia di-_bully_. Kise deh.

(Kagami : Tapi gue ga mau juga lihat dia keliling maraton se-Tokyo deh =_=a)

**.**

* * *

**30****th**** Round**

By _**Hikaru Tamano**_  
Pertanyaan 3: Akashi  
Habis ngeliat Q232 si Kagami langsung Meteor Jam di awal quarter, apa reaksi Aka-chin pas ngeliat Kagami 'terbang' gitu diatas Aka-chin?

**.**

Akashi : Nah. AKU INGIN SEKALEH MENGGEBUK TAIGA BUODOH ITU. *ckris ckris*

(Kagami : Bweeehhhh! Lu pendek! Pendek~!)

(Momoi : Iyeeeh! Aka-chan manis en pendeeek! Maniiiis!)

(Takao : Ahahahaha ngaku aja lah, Emperor _tsundere_. Aiiihhh manisnya akakakak. *ngakak setan*)

(Himuro : Jujur, aku takjub… *geleng-geleng kepala*)

Aomine : Gile bujud buseh, semua berani ngejek Akashi itu… *cengo*

Murasakibara : Akachin… Pendek. *kraus*

Akashi : UAPAH? ! BAHKAN KAU JUGA, ATSUSHI? ! *kaget dan merasa tersakiti jiwanya (?)*

Kise : Jujur, aku lebih pingin liat Kurokocchi tambah beberapa senti aja lebih tinggi dari Akashicchi-_ssu_… *psst*

Aomine : Bagusan Tetsu yang lebih tinggi dari lo, Akashi.

Akashi : … EMAK. BAWAIN GUE BERKILO-KILO SUSU. SUSU MANA SUSU. ASI MANA ASI. GUE GA RELA DIEJEKIN BEGINI? ! HUWAAAAAA! TETSUYAAAAA! AKU IKUT KAMU DONG! GALO NIH! *ngibirit nyari Kuroko*

Aomine : _Mission accomplished_. *smirk*

All + GoM minus Kuroko dan Akashi : AYEEEEEEEEYYYY. *nari samba berjamaah*

**Himomo** : =_=a

**.**

* * *

**31th Round**

By _**Akashi Keita**_

Kuroko Tetsuya : kenapa sih kamu selalu dipasangin ama si akashi? Bukannya kalo ama dia justru akan memperburuk keturunan a.k.a menghasilkan anak-anak pendek?-edisi cari mati-

**.**

**Himomo** : Ini… Tunggu sebentar ya?

_Satu pertanyaan dipending lagi… (Akashi : TETSUYAAAA! TETSUYAAAA! AKU JOIN KAMU DEH! JADI BUTIRAN DEBUUUUUUU~ ~ ~ *malah nyanyi*)_

**.**

* * *

**32th Round**

By _**Wookie**_

Errr,, Tetsu-chan -,-"... Yandere lu kelewatan bangettt...  
boleh nanya kan nihh n,n? ehemm..  
Tetsu-chan,, diantara anggota GoM plus Kagami, siapa yang bakal kamu pilih buat jadi seme n,n?  
# gue saranin pilih Akashi aja yaa! gue demen AkaKuro masalahnya xD! Lagian meskipun Akashi gk tinggi2 amat, dia tuh ganteng, cool, yandere lagi (-.-?).. gue suka seme yg 'love to smirk', rada kejam, and seneng maen BDSM gituu :3 *senyumpolos* #apaanwoy-,-!

**.**

**Himomo + Hiai** : … Maap _reviewer_-san, bentar dulu ya… Chap 3 mendatang ya? *ditendang*

_Satu pertanyaan dipending lagi… (__Kameraman __**#1**__ : Sungguh. Itu anak hantu apa nggak? ! *masih sewot nyariin Kuroko*)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CUT! **

**[ To be Continued… Atau END? *dihajar berjamaah* ]**


	5. Kurochin, Saatnya Menjawab!

Kameraman **#1** : *ngos-ngosan selagi berjalan dengan gontai ke studio sambil menyeret dua makhluk GoM*

**Himomo** : A-Ah~ Kameraman **#1**! Ba-Baguslah…

Kameraman **#1** : Aku nemu mereka di atap sekolahmu masaaaa -_-

**Himomo** : Mantep pisan -_-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer** : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_WARNING_ : absurd, jelas tidak masuk dalam kategori fanfic (buat yang ingin fanfic, silakan angkat kaki kecuali kalau kau bakal mendapatkan humor **super garing kraus kraus krepek**. Begitulah), OOC, AU, gila abal, OC alias para pewawancara ricuh (?), dan lain sebagainya. Kekacauan makin dipopularitaskan (?), ada OC lain yang numpang lewat, vandalisme dijadikan UU resmi (?), banyak propokator kelas ikan mas koki dendeng (?), GoM mendadak nggak woles kayak cowok alay lebay di Ind#nesia (?).

**Title** : **Interview dengan GoM!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hiai** : Ah, aku ingat. Kurochin belom jawab beberapa pertanyaan dari _reviewers_, ya kan?

**Himomo** : Ah, kau benar. Kita limpahkan saja dia. Abis itu bikin sesi baru…

**Hiai** : Nggak usah. Disatuin aja, wong yang dapetnya belum banyak kok.

**Himomo** : Hm, hm, okelah kalo gitu. **Hiai**-han, kau yang urus ya.

**Hiai** : WOI KENAPA MESTI GUE? ! GAK LU KENAPA? GAK DENGAN HOUJOU KEK YAYOIJI HAH? !

**Himomo** : Mereka kan, gak nongol di sini. Lu buta masaaa -_-

**Hiai** : Sialan banget…

**.**

**6****th**** Round**

By _**Myadorabletetsuya**_

Pertanyaan untk kuroko, yg selalu menderita jd uke, sklgs yg pngn jd seme...  
Jikalau doamu terkabul, suatu hari kau bangun tidur dgn tinggi melebihi murasakibara dan wajah segarang aomine, maka siapa orang pertama kali yg ingin kau jdkan uke?

**.**

Kuroko : *diikat tangan sama kakinya* Mh? Ummm… Akashi-kun?

Akashi : *diikat juga* Masa gue melulu… Gak kasian napa lu Tetsuya? =_=

Kuroko : Tapi ada juga kalanya pengen nistain Ahokmine-kun…

Aomine : KOK GUE? ! GAK PANTAS LU JADI SEME! PANTASNYA JADI UKE! Ya? *melas*

Kuroko : Ah, **ga niat gue**. *yandere!Kuroko kembali masuk! YAY!*

Akashi : TOBAT DAKU! TOBAT! **HIAI**, **HIMOMO**, LEPASIN GUE! LEPASIN! *berontak*

**Himomo** : Gak bakal, Aka-han.

**Hiai** : Udah suratan nasip lo, siap dibantai sama Kurochin tertjinta kita. MUWAHAHAHAHAHA.

Akashi : Sialan banget…

**.**

**12****th**** Round**

By _**ArcSa Reiyu**_

Lanjut deh, Kurokocchi yang unyuu dan bikin gemes, berapa kali kamu senyum dalam satu bulan?

**.**

Kuroko : Hm? Jarang… Kagami-kun ada?

Kameraman **#1** (yang udah balik megang kamera) : KAGAAAAAMI!

(Kagami : Yeah?)

Kuroko : Kau pernah nyatet saat aku senyum? *masih muka datar*

(Kagami : Emang lu siapa, anak gue gitu?)

Aomine : WOI! GUE PROTES! KENAPE DIA YANG JADI ANAK LO HAH BAKAGAMI! ? *bawa linggis*

(Kagami : Terus lo selama ini ng-_bully_ dia… Mau gue gorok dan jadiin dendeng hah, Ahomine?)

Aomine : Suer. **SEIRIN LO SEMUA MINTA DIBAKAR HAH? !**

Akashi : Jangan. Lupa. Touou-mu. *smirk*

Midorima : Ya betul, betul kata Akashi.

Aomine : Masa gue melulu yang dijadikan korban sama Akashi… Hiks…

Kuroko : Rasain atuh. Kagami-kun, pertahanin Seirin ya. Aku lagi disandera nih.

(Kagami : Kayak lo seperti direktur aja masaaaa =_=")

**.**

**14****th**** Round**

By _**NisapikoRii**_

Buat Kuroko: kamu pernah jadi seme gak? Kalo pernah, sama siapa? Cepet-cepet jadi seme yak :3 sama jangan masuk Yandere mode lagi, kasian Akashi-chan /kok-chan /nak /?  
**.**

Kuroko : Maunya sih… Tapi adanya KuroMomo… *sigh*

(Momoi : KYAAAAAHHH! GUE RELA DEH, DISEMEIN SAMA TETSU-KUUUUN!)

Aomine : Itu mah bukan seme-uke, Satsuki bego!

(Momoi : Suer. Mulutmu minta digunting, Dai-chan!)

Aomine : *lirik Akashi*

Akashi : *ckris ckris*

Aomine : *gulp*

Akashi : *jalan 3 langkah menuju Aomine*

Aomine : *kabor*

Akashi : *kejar Aomine*

Kuroko : … Tapi jika _reviewer_ mau, aku bisa kok jadi seme… Tuh Author aja maunya KuroAka…

(Author di balik _stage_ : Aiiihhhh gue disebut-sebuuut kyaaaahhhhh~)

Kuroko : Jujur, Author, aku kok merasa berdosa setelah membaca _**Anata no Shinu**_ buatanmu -_-

(Author : Anggep aja gue sedang seteres akibat Akachin yang mem-_bully_ dikau, naaaakkk T.T)

Kuroko : =_=

**.**

**21th Round**

By _**LalaNur Aprilia**_

Terus Kuroko... Aaa! Kenapa sih kok kamu imut bageeet XDDD

**.**

Kuroko : Makasih ya, _reviewer_-san. *senyum standar*

Kise : Huweee… Kurokocchi imut banget nih-_ssu_… Hiks…

Kuroko : *kembali bermuka datar*

**.**

**23th Round**

By _**yui-cchi**_

Kuroko-sama! Kamu keren dehh! Kamu tinggi banget!lebih tinggi dari aku! Mau gak jadi seme-ku? tapi aku cewek... jadi cowokku aja dehh...  
**.**

Akashi : TIDAK. TIDAK. TETSUYA, JADILAH MILIKKU! *peluk Kuroko dengan erat*

Murasakibara : Akachin *kraus* PENDEK.

Akashi : *bawa gunting* Minta dibunuh lu, Atsushi?

Murasakibara : Tapi *kraus* aku pengen *kraus* mengembat *kraus* Kurochin…

Akashi : Nggak dapet izin, maap. *masih peluk Kuroko*

Kise : _Mou_, Akashicchi… Pinjem Kurokocchi bentar… *puppy eyes mode ON*

Akashi : *tendang Kise*

Kise : HWAAAAA! ! ! ! ! AKASHICCHI WA _HIDOI_ TO _KOWAII_ NO CAPTAIN _SSU_! *nangis lebay sambil maraton se-Jepang*

Aomine : Ebuseh… Btw, Akashi. Gue itu bayangan Tetsu, jadi kasih Tetsu buatku dong. *senyum mesum*

Akashi : Mesraan sama Ryouta kek Shougo, sono.

Aomine : *bakar Rakuzan*

Akashi : *musnahin Touou*

Midorima : I-Itu bukan berarti aku ter-tertarik pada Kuroko-_nodayo_.

Akashi : Sono, mesra sama Kazunari.

(Takao : *langsung lompat ke _stage_ dan menculik Midorima*)

**Hiai** : WOI! INI MASIH _ON-AIR_ TAUK, BONGSOK! *kejar Takao*

**Himomo** : A-Ah! KAKAK! Argh…

Kuroko : A-Akashi-kun…

Akashi : Ya? *blingbling*

Kuroko : Kamu mau aku yang **seme** atau **seme**? *smirk*

Akashi : … Gak jadi deh. *kabur, takut dibunuh lagi*

**.**

**26****th**** Round**

By _**Puja Kerang Ajaib**_

Kuroko : Kur (?), kalo jadi seme /maksudnya apa/ siapa yg pengen kamu ukein pertama kali? /di ignite pass kai/

**.**

Kuroko : Pertama, Akashi-kun. Kedua, Aomine-kun. Ketiga, Kise-kun. Keempat, Kagami-kun. Udah itu aja.

(Kagami : Ya ampun kok gue ada… Salah apa daku ke elo? !)

Kuroko : Ketiga nama pertama itu adalah **penghinaan**, untukmu adalah **penghormatan**, Kagami-kun.

(Kagami : A-Ah! TAUK DEH! *blush, lalu kabor*)

(Himuro : Buseh, Taiga udah gila kali bro.)

**Himomo** : Pernyataan yang terang-terangan sekali, Kuroko-han…

Kuroko : Makasih, **Himomo**-kun.

**.**

**28****th**** Round**

By _**Hikaru Tamano**_

Pertanyaan 1: Untuk Kuroko  
Kuro-chin klo yandere serem ih! Malah lebih serem dr coretsicebolcoret Akashi. Belajar yandere dr mana?

**.**

Kuroko : Makasih atas pujiannya. *senyum yandere*

Kise : Woah… Kurokocchi sereeemmm ah! *guling-guling ngeri*

Aomine : Sumpfeh, aku pingin sekali kabor. Sekarang juga.

**Himomo** : Alah. *ikat Kise dan Aomine*

Kuroko : Soal belajar yandere… Dari Author-san.

(Pemirsa : Ternyata Author memberi contoh gak baiiiik! *lirik Author*)

(Author : Huehehehehehe. Aku tjinta yandere!Kurochin. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA.)

(Pemirsa : AYOK DEMO KE DIAAAA! SERBUUUUU!)

(Author : NYEEEEHHHH! ! ! ! ! *ngibirit*)

Kuroko : Tapi aku menikmatinya. Sekali-kali ng-_bully_ GoM gapapa kan?

(Semua anggota Seirin : BRAVO KUROKO! BRAVO! HIDUP KUROKO!)

**Himomo** : Berisik banget kalian! Diaaam!

**.**

**31th Round**

By _**Akashi Keita**_

Kuroko Tetsuya : kenapa sih kamu selalu dipasangin ama si akashi? Bukannya kalo ama dia justru akan memperburuk keturunan a.k.a menghasilkan anak-anak pendek?-edisi cari mati-

**.**

Kuroko : Nah itu. Aku setuju sekali.

Akashi : GAK SETUJU! *mendadak nongol* Biar pendek pendek kek gitu tapi jenius minta ampun dan invisible! Bagus kan? Lumayan, bisa jadi ninja!

Kuroko : Pasti di pikiranmu ganti 'ninja' jadi 'pembunuh', iye kan?

Akashi : Iya itu! Terus kalo dikasih Emperor Eye plus aura tipis-tipis gitu, bisa jadi pemain basket yang tak terkalahkan! Hebat kan?

Kuroko : Lama-lama bakal ditumbangin tuh GoM satu per satu sama ohok-anak-ohok kita dengan cara sendirian pula… Aih ga seru.

Akashi : _Mou_, _mou_, Tetsuya. Dan jika abang Fujimaki mau nambahin Zone untukmu, bakal tambah seru! Prajurit yang awesome! *songong*

Kuroko : Ah, tambah malas dipasangin sama Akashi-kun… *minggir*

Akashi : Tetsuyaaa! Sini nak sini! Gue kasih kamu vanilla milkshake! *menggoda*

Kuroko : *plik* *kembali deket-deket sama Akashi kayak kucing*

(Hyuuga : Bakagami, sono, rebut Kuroko! *nunjuk Akashi yang elus-elus Kuroko sambil gebuk punggung Kagami*)

(Kagami : Adauuuw! Iya iya, bawel! Yang jadi masalah, gimana misahin si teme itu dengan gunting? !)

(Koganei : Gini, bius Aka– **WAAAAA! ! ! !**)

Akashi : *CKRIS* Seirin. Kuhancurkan kalian satu per satu. *senyum yandere*

(Kagami : **HIMOMOOOO**! ! ! **HIAAAAAI**! ! ! BIKIN JADWAL PERTARUNGAN JAMAN HEIAN ANTARA SEIRIN VS RAKUZAN DOOOONG! KUGEBUK TUH SEMUA ANAK RAKUZAN! SONGONG LEVEL BAGONG AJA BANGGA! SEMPRUL! SOMPLAK! KAMPRET! TA*K! A*****! BONGSOK!)

Akashi : Kau benar-benar Daiki versi Seirin, Taiga-teme.

Aomine : OI AKASHI! OI **HIMOMO**! AKU MAU IKUTAN! TOUOU VS RAKUZAN NIH!

**Himomo** : Ya ampun… Lama-lama jadi medan peperangan ala PD III versi SMA… =_=

**.**

**32th Round**

By _**Wookie**_

Errr,, Tetsu-chan -,-"... Yandere lu kelewatan bangettt...  
boleh nanya kan nihh n,n? ehemm..  
Tetsu-chan,, diantara anggota GoM plus Kagami, siapa yang bakal kamu pilih buat jadi seme n,n?  
# gue saranin pilih Akashi aja yaa! gue demen AkaKuro masalahnya xD! Lagian meskipun Akashi gk tinggi2 amat, dia tuh ganteng, cool, yandere lagi (-.-?).. gue suka seme yg 'love to smirk', rada kejam, and seneng maen BDSM gituu :3 *senyumpolos* #apaanwoy-,-!

**.**

Kuroko : _Sumimasen_, aku tidak pilih siapa-siapa…

(Kagami : I-Itu bagus! Terus aja begitu, Kur– **WAAAAAAAHHHHH! ! ! !**)

Akashi : *CKRIS CKRIS* Berani nghalangin gue melamar diriku untuk Tetsuya, kukuliti satu per satu!

Aomine : Ih elu. Lu PENDEK! PENDEK! Udah gitu nggak pantes buat Tet– **KYAAAAAA! ! ! ! !**

Akashi : DIAM. LO. PADA. DAIKI. BODOH. *aura yandere menguar dahsyat*

Kuroko : Akashi-kun… Aku makin malas kalau dipasangin sama kalian-kalian semua… Kecuali Kaga–.

Akashi : Taiga, maksudmu? **Akan. Kubuat. ****Kamu. Jatuh. Cinta. Padaku.** *senyum yandere, sambil mendorong Kuroko ke sofa*

(Momoi : AKASHI-KUUUUN! SIALAN LU! _B****_! _F*CK_! BANGSAT!)

(Riko : WAAAA! ! ! MOMOIIIIIII! *menahan Momoi agar tidak turun dan menggebuk Akashi*)

Akashi : Nih, kuberi tanda ya, biar kau jadi mil–.

Kise : *tiba-tiba bawa naginata dan hajar bokong Akashi pakai pangkal naginata*

Aomine : Bagus, Kise! Gebuk! Pake bat!

Kise : Akashicchi… **Berikan. Aku. Kurokocchi. SEKARANG.** *yandere mode ON!*

Akashi : **Tidak. Akan. Kuberikan.** *balik senyum yandere*

Kuroko : **Kalian. Sungguh. MEMUAKKAN.** *mendadak kembali masuk yandere mode, dan tanpa disadari mereka berdua, bawa golok*

(Kagami : Buseeeehhh, tiga yandere dalam sekejap! KUROKO, MAJU! MAJU!)

(Hyuuga : Serem ih… Kuroko! Kuberi vanilla milkshake ukuran super jumbo lima kali sehari deh! HAJAR AKASHI-TEME ITU! HAJAR!)

Kise : **Kurokocchi. Jangan. Halangi. Aku. Untuk. Mengklaim. Kamu. **

Kuroko : **Kamu. Pengen. Kukuliti. Hidup-hidup.**

Akashi : **Ryouta. ****Kau. Akan. Kub−.**

**Himomo** : KALIAN. BUBAR. SONO. *bawa rudal*

Kise + Kuroko + Akashi : *langsung bubar*

**Hiai** (yang udah balik dari misi menangkap Takao sama Midorima) : Malah jadi kontes yandere-yandere-an… =_="

**.**

Kameraman **#2** : Ebuseh, mereka berdua (duo Senohara, _red_) malah terjerumus sama interview abal ini…

Kameraman** #1** : Tauk. Ya udah, lu, cepat leraikan mereka dong… Gak awesome sama sekali ini, kesesesesese~

Kameraman **#2** : Aish, okay, Gilbo~

Gilbo (?) : 'K, kesesesesese~

Kameraman **#2** : **Hiai**, **Himomoooo**~ Jangan berantem sama chara KuroBasu dong… *sfx : suara gunung Merapi meletus (?)*

**Hiai** : A-Ah kamu… Oh, Yayoiji ya?

Yayoiji : Ya, **Hiai**. Eniwei, banyak pertanyaan nih. *sodorin **Hiai** banyak _review_*

**Hiai** : 'K! Makasih, Yayoiji-kun!

Yayoiji : Yak! Gilbo, urusin atuh kameranya. Dakuh pamit yaaa~ *terbang ke dunia Author*

Gilbo : 'K! KESESESESESESE~

**.**

**1****st**** Round**

By _**Foschia Cielo**_

(Murasakibara : Lagi-lagi perasaan nggak enak ini… *kraus kraus*)

murasakibara, masa aku jdin kalian OTP ke 3 ku di kurobasu stelah AkaKuro, TakaMido XD Btw, pas ak nyari pairing km sm himuro imut2 masa XD /pagi2 buta nyengir2 sendiri/ btw, banyakin foto bareng himuro dooong XD ya? ya? yaa? yang lovey-dovey gituu ;33 okee? XD  
**.**

Murasakibara : Hooo… *kraus* Jadi kamu *kraus* mau banyakin *kraus* foto aku sama Murochin?

(Himuro : Atsushi… Atsushi… *langsung nangis sambil lari maraton se-Akita*)

(Kagami : Gak kusangka… _Absurd Lunch Time_!)

(Hyuuga : BUKAN SAATNYA BIKIN LAWAKAN, DODOL! *jitak Kagami*)

Murasakibara : Aku *kraus* ada nih *kraus* foto Muro-chin…

Kise : Mana? MANAAAA? ? *aura bling-bling*

Murasakibara : *kraus* Ini. *kraus* *sodorin GoM HP-nya yang penuh foto Murasakibara dan Himuro lagi mesra-mesra*

Akashi : Kalian cocok banget… Apalagi Tatsuya, jadi istri yang keren… Tetsuya harus belajar dari dia nih. *angguk-angguk pede*

Kuroko : Pede selevel t**k aja bangga, Akashi-kun -_- (Author : YAAAAY! Preman!Kuroko nongoool! *dibacok*)

Akashi : Bahasa-mu, bahasa, Tetsuya! *jitak Kuroko*

Kuroko : Suer, aku makin males dijodoh-jodohin ini… *geleng-geleng kepala sambil elus kepala yang ditonjok Akashi*

Murasakibara : Ah, ada foto aku sama Muro-chin ngemut Kuro-chin. *kraus*

Akashi : WOY! KAPAN TUH? ! SIALAN! YOSEN-MU MINTA DIBAKAR HAH? !

Murasakibara : *kraus* Asal ada *kraus* Muro-chin, nggak apa-apa. *males kubik*

Akashi : Oke. **Bakar semua sekolah yang pernah mendapatkan kontak dengan Tetsuya.** *aura yandere menguar*

**Himomo** : Bujud buseh Aka-han… =_=

**.**

**2nd Round**

By _**Foschia Cielo**_

midorima, fanart km sm takao imut2 masa XD /takamido shipper/ btw, pernah g, kissu kissu sm takao? atw malah pernah 'gitu2'?  
**.**

Midorima : Dafuq. Aku nggak imut! 'Gitu2' apaan nih! Ilfeel aku-_nodayo_!

(Takao : PUH! Ngaku ajaaaaa, sayang~ Ngaku! Tenang, lu ga bakal kuapa-apain kok, Shin-chaaaan!)

(Ootsubo : Okeh. Semua orang di Shuutoku minus Bakao dan Baka-Midorima, HENGKANG! CEPET!)

(Miyaji : Eeeuuuwwwhhh… Takao gilaaaa! *hengkang*)

(Kimura : Ya kamu sungguh gila, Takao! *minggat juga*)

(Takao : TIDAAAAAKKKK! ! ! TUNGGU GUE DAN SHIN-CH–.)

**Himomo** : Takaaaaooo. TETAP DI SINI! Diam di situ!

(Takao : Ta-Tapi…)

Midorima : Suer. Aku males banget dijodohin sama elu, Bakao. *tsundere mode ON*

GoM minus Kuroko dan Midorima : _Translation_ – Aku mau banget dijodohin sama elu, Kazunari.

Midorima : KSAFHJEQGRJHQWUIHSAJVC! ! ! KENAPA KALIAN PADA NG-_TRANSLATE_ SEGALA! SIALAN! *bawa bat hasil curian dari Kuroko*

Akashi : *siapin gunting*

Aomine : *siapin tameng besi*

Kise : *siapin naginata*

Murasakibara : *kraus kraus*

GoM minus Kuroko dan Murasakibara : *tawuran bebal ala pemuda Ind#nesia*

Kuroko : Ah, minggat ah…

**Himomo** : Kuroku-han… Ini mau diapain? *nunjuk pertikaian ababil ala GoM minus Kuroko*

Kuroko : _Break_ aja dolo…

**.**

**.**

**=Break=**

**.**

**.**

**Himomo** : Udah? Udahan?

GoM minus Kuroko dan Murasakibara : *udah woles dengan semua tubuh dibalut sana-sini*

Kuroko : Aih, semua pada _overprotective_…

(All Seirin : YAY! TAUK TUH! PANTES AJA GAK KOMPAK! TUH!)

Gilbo : WOOOOI! WOLES AJA NAPE KALIAN, SEIRIN! GAK AWESOME!

**Himomo** : Kepalaku makin pening… Kuroko-han, nitip kertas pertanyaan nih. *kemudian kabor ke apartemennya*

GoM minus Kuroko : **HIMOMO **KURANG AJAAAR! GAK BERTANGGUNG JA–.

Kuroko : Oke. Eh… **Hiai** mana nih? Ah, lupakan saja.

**.**

**3rd Round**

By

Buat tetsuya, kenapa ga jadi character cewe aja biar makin imut hahaha, dan seijuuro-pun makin suka, Plakkk

**.**

Kuroko (A/N : Kalo di-_underline_ berarti dia yang jadi pewawancara dadakan): Ha? Kalau jadi perempuan… Tidak apa-apa sih.

Kise : Kurokocchi jadi cewek? ! ALAMAK UDAH AKAN AKU LAM– **WUAAAAAHHHH! ! ! ! !**

Akashi : *snip snip* Kubunuh kau, Ryouta. Belom cukup ya, luka-lukamu itu?

Kise : Waaaaa… Akashicchi kejaaaaammm… *nangis bawang bombai (?)*

Aomine : Tetsu kalo jadi cewek… Bo-Boleh… Tapi harus _big boobs_ dong.

Kuroko : AHOmine-kun sungguh _pervert_.

(Momoi : YAY! SETUJU! IYA TUH BENER KATA TETSU-KUN! DAI-CHAN MESUM! PORNO! HENTAI!)

Aomine : Ya terus, Satsuki? ! Te-Tetsu! Aku nggak pervert! Suer!

Akashi : Berani bersumpah demi guntingku, hm, Daiki?

Aomine : *hening, mundung juga sambil baca Mai-chan*

Midorima : A-Aku tidak gitu tertarik pada Kuroko-_nodayo_.

GoM minus Midorima dan Kuroko : _Translation –_ Aku penasaran banget sama Kuroko versi cewek-_nodayo_.

Midorima : **SRSLY. PENGEN DIGAMPAR LU SEMUA SATU SATU HAH?** *bawa gergaji lagi*

Akashi : Bersumpahlah demi tahtaku, Shintarou. *smirk*

Midorima : Seumur idup aku akan membalas dendam lewat _shogi_, kau tau-_nodayo_! Sialan!

Murasakibara : *kraus* Aku jadi *kraus* pengen *kraus* mengawini *kraus* Kurochin *kraus* jika dia *kraus* jadi perempuan…

Akashi : **BERSUMPAHLAH KALIAN DEMI KEJAYAAN KELUARGA AKASHI. SIALAN LU SEMUA. TETSUYA DALAM VERSI CEWEK ITU DALAM **_**WISHLIST **_**CEWEK YANG AKAN KUNIKAHI, TAU! MINGGIR KALIAN SEMUA! ***snip snip*

Kuroko : Gimana sih ng-_cut_ nih, Gilbo…? Benar kan?

Gilbo : _Ja_! Gilbo desu, kesesesesese~ Tinggal teriak cut aja! Ah, ini, speakernya! Biar bisa teriak awesome gitu, kesesesese~

Kuroko : _Domo_, Gilbo-san. Oke… (ambil napas) … _CUT!_

**.**

**4nd Round**

By _**Akashi Keita**_

Ahomine Daiki : buat ahomine daiki yang selalu dibully dan ternistakan serta berkulit putih bening bak kerak pantat kuali Harry Potter XD, kenapa sih kamu nurut banget ama akashi? padahal kan dia itu kecil, imut, lucu, and ppft pendek. Apa gak malu ama badan sendiri? Badan gedhe nyali seupil XD

**.**

Kuroko : Untuk Aomine-kun, silakan menjawab.

Aomine : Ha? *ngupil* Seandainya UU kekerasan, vandalisme, pembunuhan terencanakan, dan peneroran udah legal di Jepang, udah gue bunuh si cebol ini! *nunjuk Akashi*

Akashi : Hooo? Kubuat pemerintah akan melegalkan semua tuh UU **HANYA** untuk diriku. Dan akan kupakai untuk membunuh siapapun yang berani _**mendekati**_ Tetsuya-ku. *snip snip*

(Kagami : Ah. Pindah ke US deh… Di sono tuh semua UU berlaku.)

(Himuro : Nggak, Taiga. Kepala lu tuh, bodoh apa nggak?)

(Kagami : SIALAN! MINTA DILAPORIN AMA ALEX NIH? !)

(Himuro : Nggak. Silakan aja. Negara yang tuh semua UU nya berlaku, cuma ada satu.)

Semua + GoM + Kuroko : Hah? *penasaran lvl : over 9999999*

(Himuro : *cengar-cengir setan* Tuh, Gilbo. Dia itu **Prussia**. Orangnya aja barbar. Hobi banget berperang dan merancang strategi yang brilian.)

Gilbo : OI! HIMURO! LU ITU KAYAK ANAK KECIL TAUUUKKK! SIALAN! F***! VERDAMNT! ANJ***! BONGSOK! BANGSAT! KUKASIH LU JARI TENGAH NIH! KUDOR KEPALA LO! KUGUNTING LIDAHMU NIH! *tiba-tiba ngamuk dan melompati barrier dan mengejar Himuro*

Kuroko : Te-Terus… Tuh kamera dipegang siapa dong…? *galau*

Aomine : Bagus juga negara tuh… Di mana itu? Di mana? Aku mau ganti kewarganegaraan! *menggelar peta dadakan*

Akashi : Lo itu bodohnya selepel apa sih, Daiki? Selepel pasir gitu?

Aomine : Maap aja kalo gue sebodo itu. Yang pasti fisik gue menangan dari lo! Imut gitu ya tapi fisik? Dihajar L#ffy aja keok!

Akashi : Serius… Lu minta dimutilasi nih, Daiki. *CKRIS CKRIS*

Aomine + Akashi : *berperang dadakan di _stage_*

Kuroko : *geleng-geleng kepala* Sekarang aku ngerti betapa menderitanya duo Senohara itu…

**.**

**5th Round**

By _**ai selai strawberry**_

shin-kun kamu pesek ya ? Kok kacamatamu turun terus ?  
Lalu kamu tsundere keturunan dari kaa-sanmu apa tou-sanmu ?

**.**

Kuroko : Untuk Midorima-kun, silakan menjawab.

Midorima : Aku nggak pesek-_nodayo_. Aku nggak t-tsun-tsundere-_nodayo_.

(Takao : Shin-chan! Aih lu pemalu yak! *cengar-cengir* FYI, tsundere dia itu lahir gara-gara kejadian di TK loh! Aku nemu diari dia loooh!)

Midorima : **THE FAHK. BAKAO, PERSIAPKAN DIRIMU. MATI KAU.**

GoM minus Kuroko dan Midorima : _Translation_ – Takao, persiapkan dirimu. Kau akan kurape.

Midorima : *twitch* *ancurin kamera*

Kuroko : KAMERAAA! ! ! A-Aduh… G-Gimana ya…? Tapi orangnya nggak ada… *tambah galau*

Midorima : GoM. Minus Kuroko. *masuk yandere (?)* **PERSIAPKAN DIRI KALIAN. KALIAN AKAN KUHABISI DALAM PERMAINAN SHOGI!**

Kuroko : *panggil 14042 (?)*

(Kagami : WOY! ITU MAH PANGGILAN MCDO*ALD BEGO! YANG BENER 911 NIH!)

(Hyuuga : Perasaan bukan itu juga =_=a)

(Kagami : Minta berantem nih, Hyuuga?)

(Hyuuga : *twitch* JAGA OMONGAN LU, KECEBONG. HORMATI SENIOR LO, SIALAN!)

Kuroko : Aih galau… Break lagi ah, cariin kameramannya… (ambil napas) … CUT!

**.**

**.**

**=Break** (lagi…)

**.**

**.**

**6****th**** Round**

By _**Guest-chin**_

Akashi itu kan cita-citanya menjadi pemain shogi, apakah ada cita-cita lain selain bermain? -_-

**.**

Akashi : Nggak ada, kupikir… Karena tubuhku kecil begini…

Aomine : Ihihihi. Pendek.

Akashi : *CKRIS*

Aomine : Cih. *elus kepala yang udah jadi pitak gara-gara gunting Akashi*

Murasakibara : *pssst* Pendek. *psssst*

Kise : Akashicchi… Jangan muram-_ssu_… Kau bisa gabung ke Japan National Basketball Team-_ssu_!

Akashi : Kutolak, Ryouta.

Kise : *langsung nangis di pelukan Kuroko*

Kuroko : Tapi kupikir Akashi-kun akan mendapatkan perusahaan dari ayahmu… Ayahmu kan, kalau tidak salah, CEO…

Akashi : Iya benar, tapi aku malas urusin ini-itu melulu. Bosen juga lama-lama, Tetsuya.

Kuroko : Apa kau benar-benar mantap melakoni pekerjaan itu, Akashi-kun?

Akashi : Lebih dari mantap. Oh ya, aku juga ingin punya rumah tradisional, tidak seperti rumahku sekarang.

Midorima : *naikin kacamata lagi* Berarti jadi _numero uno_ di _shogi_ gitu-_nodayo_?

Akashi : Tepat, Shintarou.

Kuroko : Wah… Semoga berhasil, Akashi-kun. Dan… **Aku tak akan kalah di final WC ntar.**

Akashi : Oh? Berani juga kau, Tetsuya… Kalau kalah, kau mau kan tinggal bareng aku? *smirk*

Kuroko : **KU. TO. LAK.** *senyum yandere*

Akashi : _Are you defying me?_ _I am absolute…_

Kuroko : Oke, CUT!

**.**

**7****th**** Round**

By _**Yoshi Miharu**_

#Buat Gom, selain Akashi ama Kise, siapa lagi diantara kalian yg mengidap Kuroko Addict? Jujur loh ya. Jangan jd tsundere kaya Midorima semua /ditampolluckyitem

**.**

Murasakibara : *kraus* Mine-chin.

Aomine : A-Apah? ! A-Aku nggak segitu maniaknya sama Te-Tetsu!

Kise : Buuuu. Salah! Nih fotonya! *kasih liat semua member GoM plus penonton HP Aomine yang isinya Tetsu*

Kuroko : Tambah deh satu fans aku… *facepalm*

Aomine : Ta-Tapi di situ banyak foto Mai-chan juga!

Kise : Album Kurokocchi ada seribu lebih foto, sedangkan Mai-chan cuma 900-_ssu_.

Aomine : Mati. Gue. *berlayar ke Taiwan*

Akashi : Daiki sungguh gila. =_=

Kise : Laluuuu… Murasakicchi!

Murasakibara : *angguk* Muro-chin juga.

(Kagami : Te-Te-Ternyata kau… *lirik Himuro dengan tatapan gak percaya*)

(Himuro : Ti-Tidak! Atsushi berboong lagi! *gagap* A-ATSUSHI! KUGUNTING MULUTMU N-NTAR!)

Murasakibara : *kraus* Murochin. *kraus* Nggak baik loh. *kraus* Berboong. *kraus*

(Himuro : AAARRGGGHH NGGAK TAU APA-APA LAGI! SEMUA YOSEN MEMBER, MUNDUR! MUNDUR! KU SUDAH MUAAAAAAK SAMA ATSUSHIIIIII! KEJAM DIKAU, ATSUSHIIII! ! ! *telenovela mode ON*)

Kise : Midorimacchi juga-_ssu_.

Midorima : A-APUAH! ? *keselek sup kacang merah*

Kise : *sodorin semua yang hadir dengan foto Midorima yang ternyata ada album rahasia Kuroko yang jumlahnya mengalahkan jumlah yang dipunyai Aomine*

Kuroko : A-Artinya… Ka-Kalian semua… N-Ngstalk aku…? *syok*

(Kagami : _Fuck_. Kuroko ternyata sepopuler itu, sampe di-kuntit monster itu… IH SEREM! SEREEEEMMM! HIMURO, TUNGGU! TUNGGU! *kejar Himuro*)

GoM : *malu ngaku*

Kuroko : … Hyuuga-sempai…

(Hyuuga : Y-Ya, Kuroko?)

Kuroko : Gantiin aku jadi pewawancara dong… Aku mau menginap di rumah Senohara… Lelah aku ini…

(Hyuuga : A-Apa boleh buat… *garuk-garuk kepala*)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CUT!**

**[ To be Continued… Hehehe pisss. *dikick berjamaah* ]**


	6. Keabsurdan Makin Merajalela!

(Author dari balik _stage_ : Okeh! Author di sini melaporkan keadaan! Duo Senohara sialan yang berani-beraninya kabor dari tugas mulia *?* ini, malah menyerahkan tugasnya ke Kurochin! Ta-Tapi di tengah-tengah chapter ini, dia ma-malah kabor dan menyerahkannya ke Hyuuga! A-Apa yang akan terjadi? ! HYUUGA!)

Hyuuga : E-Ergh… Itu pujian, Author? =_=

(Author : Nggak. Pissss, Hyuuga-kun~ (′ω`)b)

Hyuuga : Sialan lu Thor…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer** : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_WARNING_ : absurd, jelas tidak masuk dalam kategori fanfic (buat yang ingin fanfic, silakan angkat kaki kecuali kalau kau bakal mendapatkan humor **super garing kraus kraus krepek**. Begitulah), OOC, AU, gila abal, OC alias para pewawancara ricuh (?), kekacauan makin dipresidenkan (?), ada OC lain yang numpang lewat, vandalisme dijadikan UU resmi (?), banyak propokator kelas ikan mas koki dendeng (?), GoM mendadak nggak woles kayak cowok alay lebay di Ind#nesia (?), banyak bacotan abal dan gila, duo Senohara malah kabur, Seirin mulai menjajah _stage_ ini, etc.

**Title** : **Interview dengan GoM!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyuuga : Ah… Ehem. Namaku Hyuuga Junpei. Tapi beruntung aku yang udah keburu mengikat Kuroko sebelum berancang-ancang kabor ke Kagami, ya jadilah begini…

(Author : Tunggu. Kameraman mana nih?)

Hyuuga : Meneketehe, Thor.

(Author : Ya udah, panggil aja Kiyo Kiyo. *muka devil*)

Hyuuga : Kiyo Kiyo?

(Author : Ya iyalah siapa lagi kalo bukan Kiyoshi Teppei tercintamu?)

Hyuuga : HUEK! Maap aja. Lo aja yang jadi Kameraman!

(Author : KENAPA GUE? ! SKDKJSHDUQWGEJWQHGQ PENGKHIANAT LO HYUUGA!)

Hyuuga : Udah ah! Mulai aja kenapa, dasar Thor sialan!

**.**

**8****th**** Round**

By _**Yoshi Miharu**_

#buat Akashi, jika suatu hari nanti Kuroko jadi lebih tinggi dari kamu, apa itu artinya pangkat kamu turun dari semenya Kuroko jadi ukenya Kuroko? /plak /apaini  
**.**

Akashi : Junpei. Ini nggak awesome sangat.

Hyuuga : Plis. PANGGIL GUE SEMPAI, CEBOL SIALAN!

Akashi : Bleh. Di WC aja masi keder ngadepin gue. Bagusan lu apa nih? Aku jadi kasian sama Tetsuya…

Kuroko : **Aa… Dewa, tolong tambah tinggiku. Biar aku bisa membantu Kagami-kun ng-**_**dunk**_** dan menjadi pemain bayangan nomor 1 se-Jepang. Amin. Dan aku bisa menjadi PG.**

Akashi : E-Errr… Lu ada niat apa sih, mau-maunya jadi PG, Tetsuya…

Kuroko : **Iyalah. Mau ngadepin lu. Begini-begini gue itu muridnya Kiyoshi-sempai lho. Diajarin banyak trik LICIK.** *smirk*

Hyuuga : K-K-K-KIYOSHI? ! KIYOSHI? ! *melotot ke Teppei*

(Riko : Ka-Kaukah…? *syok*)

(Kiyoshi Teppei : *senyam senyum inosen* Ah? Iya aku ajarin dia banyak trik kok. Kenapa?)

(Riko : Okeh. Semua Seirin guys… GEBUK DIA!)

(Semua Seirin : OOOSSSSHHHH! ! !)

(Kiyoshi Teppei : W-Waaaa… Waaaa… He-Hentikan! R-Riko-chan, he-hentikan itu!)

(Riko : BERANI-BERANINYA MENODAI KUROKO YANG INOSEN DAN _PURE_ ITU! SIALAN LU KIYOSHI!)

(Kiyoshi Teppei : W-WAAAAA! ! ! *lari*)

(Seirin guys minus Hyuuga : *kejar Kiyoshi*)

Hyuuga : Hhh… CUT!

**.**

**9th Round**

By _**Yoshi Miharu**_

#yg terakhir, Murasakibara, boleh saya tau, daftar makanan kamu dari pagi ampe pagi lagi? Kalo makan mulu kayak gitu kamu bisa jadi Titan loh :3 /digiles  
**.**

Murasakibara : Ha? Ini… *kasih Hyuuga 1 gulung kertas*

Hyuuga : Perasaan gue nggak enak, sumpah… *bukain gulungan itu*

GoM : *ikut membaca*

Murasakibara : Murochin *kraus* yang menulis *kraus* daftar itu semua.

Hyuuga : Kapok deh. Kapok. Anda ternyata mesin pemakan segalanya, Murasakibara…

GoM : *nggangguk setuju*

Hyuuga : Sekedar FYI, jumlah snack yang dimakan Murasakibara sehari ini adalah 1.086 jenis snack, termasuk Maiubo dan Momogi.

GoM : -_-

Hyuuga : Ah, ada ucapan selamat dari _**ai selai strawberry**_ untukmu, Murasakibara.

Murasakibara : Ha?

**.**

**Special Statement**

By _**ai selai strawberry**_

Dan buat Atsu-chan, Otanjoubi Omedetou tgl 9 kemarin.

**.**

Murasakibara : Makasih, dan makanan? *nadahin tangan kanannya*

Hyuuga : =_=

**.**

**10th Round**

By _**cannarykin**_

akashi-sama, boleh aku bertanya? Kenapa anda sangat ganteng, unyu, keren, dan bikin aku deg-deg-an tiap aku melihatmu? sungguh aku tak tahan dengan perasaan ini... #eaa /alay mode on/  
**.**

Akashi : Ya itulah gue, the **Emperor**. *kibas poni*

Kuroko : Ih jijay euh… *minggat*

Kise : Iya setuju atuh sama Kurokocchi-_ssu_… Minggat ah minggat.

Akashi : *CKRIS* Selangkah lagi, kucincang kalian berdua.

Kise : U-UWAAAHHH! ! ! Kau itu kenape sih? ! Narsis sih iya tapi kata-kata itu loh!

Akashi : Ada keluhan? *CKRIS*

Kise : A-Ada lah… Emperor sih iya tapi tampang narsis gituan? Ketularan Ahominecchi ya-_ssu_?

Aomine : HEI! GUE GAK NARSIS! LO-NYA YANG NARSIS GILA BUJUD BUSEH! *protes*

Kise : A-Ada nih! Lu pernah songongin ke semua pemain tuh-_ssu_!

Aomine : Ada masalah nih? ! Kuremukin tulangmu nih Kise!

Kise : HUWAAAAAA! HENTAI-EROMINECCHI HIDOOOOIII! *nangis buaya*

Akashi : Aku memang cakep…

Kuroko : Suer. Di _polling_ aja kau masih belom bisa ngalahin aku, Akashi-kun. *minum _vanilla milkshake_*

Akashi : *JELEB* *mundung*

Hyuuga : *geleng-geleng kepala* O-Oke, teruskan!

**.**

**11th Round**

By _**cannarykin**_

etto, ki-kise-kun! Kamu kok deket-deket Kuroko-sama sih?! KENAPA KAMU NYEMEIN KUROKO, hah?! JADI UKE SONO! /meng-abuse Kise/  
**.**

Kise : WAAA! ! ! NDAK MAU! NDAK MAU! AKU TJINTA SAMA KUROKOCCHI! JANGAN!

Hyuuga : … Kupikir… Kupikir kalau Kise itu wajahnya wajah orang yang gampang diabuse sih…

Kise : BA-BAHKAN SEIRIN NO CAPTAIN JUGA? ! MAMAAAAAKKKK! ! ! DAKU PENGEN BANGET JADI SEME KUROKOCCHI-_SSU_! MAMAAAAKKKK! ! !

Akashi : Aku setuju sama kamu, Junpei.

Hyuuga  : OI AKASHI. PANGGIL AKU SEMPAI ATAU KUREMUKIN LEHERMU.

Akashi : Suka-sukalah gue, dasar Junpei.

Kuroko : Akashi-kun… Sekali ini saja, turuti Hyuuga-sempai…

Hyuuga : Nah itu! Itu baru Kuroko kita! *thumbs up*

Akashi : Cih. Hyuuga-sempai, berterimakasihlah kepada Tetsuya. Aku akan memanggilmu Hyuuga-sempai.

Murasakibara : *kraus* Kisechin itu *kraus* mukanya *kraus* 11-12 sama *kraus* Kurochin. Tapi bedanya *kraus* dia itu *kraus* _annoying_ banget.

Kise : MURASAKICCHI! OMAIGAT! JANGAN NGHINA AKU-_SSU_! KUKASIH CEMILAN DEH! *nangis beneran*

Hyuuga : Ah, cut aja, daripada pusing dengerin keluhan Kise…

**.**

**12****th**** Round**

By _**cannarykin**_

Mukkun-chaann... kalo disuru berbagi snack, kau akan berbagi ama sapa? aku yahh? /ogah!/  
**.**

Murasakibara : TIDAK. *peluk keranjang penuh snack*

Hyuuga : Jawaban yang singkat, padat dan menusuk sekali…

**.**

**13****th**** Round**

By _**cannarykin**_

Aomine-san, ini perintah *menunjukkan mata yang ada segel kontrak ala Kuro*hi*uji*. TOLONG BAWA KABUR KAGAMI DAN BUAT DIA MENGHILANG! JANGAN BIARKAN DIA DEKAT-DEKAT KUROKOOOO...

**.**

Aomine : Asal dia lebih kuat dariku baru boleh aku bawa kabor…

Kuroko : Tapi aku juga ingin bareng Kagami-kun…

Akashi : KUTOLAK, TETSUYA. *mendadak bawa _katana_*

Kuroko : …

Akashi : …

Hyuuga : *mundur* (Mind : Kok situasinya makin memanas nih? ! KENAPA AKU BISA TAHAN TERHADAP SITUASI EKSTRIM BEGINI? ! OMAIGAT!)

Kuroko : Ah, saatnya membawa Nigou…

Akashi : *twitch twitch* Dia penurut gak, Tetsuya?

Kuroko : Lihat aja nanti… Hyuuga-sempai…

Hyuuga : U-uhhh… Iya deh. Ni~gou!

[Dan Nigou pun kemari ke hadapan Kuroko!]

Nigou : Warf! (_Translation_ – Tetsuya-master! Lama nggak jumpa!)

Kuroko : *gendong Nigou, lalu menghadapkannya ke Aomine*

Aomine : …?

Nigou : Warf! (_Translation_ – Dia kan pernah meremehkan Tetsuya-master! Hih! Gak akan kumaafkan!)

Nigou : *cakar muka Aomine*

Aomine : GYAAAHHH! ! ! D-DIA KENAPE SIH, TETSU? !

Kuroko : Kayaknya dia benci padamu, Aomine-kun…

Aomine : U-Ugh… *mundung*

Kuroko : *kali ini ngadepinnya ke Akashi*

Nigou : *cakar muka Akashi juga*

Akashi : GYAAAHHH! ! ! KUGUNTING DIA–.

Nigou : *cakarin muka Akashi lagi*

Akashi : G-GYAAAHHHH! ! ! *megang luka baru akibat cakaran Nigou*

Kuroko : Dia membencimu, Akashi-kun.

Akashi : Kenape sih gue gak laku di depan keluarga Kuroko sih? ! *mundung sambil obatin luka di mukanya*

Kuroko : *elus-elus Nigou* … Sepertinya Nigou membenci GoM…

Nigou : Warf! (_Translation_ – Aku sayang Tetsuya-master! Aku benci GoM yang bikin Tetsuya-master sedih!)

Hyuuga : Ja-Jadi jawabannya…?

Kuroko : Dipastikan rencana _reviewer_-san ini bakal **gagal**. *muka super datar*

Hyuuga  : =_=

**.**

**14****th**** Round**

By _**arslsh**_

(Akashi dan Kuroko : Kok perasaan kita nggak enak ya…?)

Hyuuga : Maaf, _break_ bentar. Author, matiin kamera bentar.

(Author : 'K!)

**.**

**.**

**=Break=**

**.**

**.**

Hyuuga : Okeh, kembali ke saya dengan GoM minus Akashi dan Kuroko.

Midorima : Mana Akashi dan Kuroko?

Hyuuga : Untuk sementara diasingkan ke Tanjung Harapan.

Midorima : -_-

Hyuuga : Oke, ulangi!

**.**

**14****th**** Round**

By _**arslsh**_

mnurut kalian akashi itu bagaimana  
**.**

Midorima : Dua kata. Maniak gunting-_nodayo_.

Aomine : Orang paling nyebelin sedunia. *ngupil*

Kise : Serem banget-_ssu_… Masa cuma nyentuh Kurokocchi aja sampe disambit gunting-_ssu_… *sulk*

Midorima : Ah iya juga, maniak _shogi_. Pernah kejadian deh, Akashi nyelipin surat cinta bareng pion _shogi_ bertuliskan 'King' di dalam tas Kuroko itu. Kalo ga salah, waktu kelas tiga SMP-_nodayo_. Aku liat sendiri, serius-_nodayo_.

Kise : Cara nembak yang sungguh fantastis-_ssu_… *geleng-geleng kepala*

Aomine : Suer, kepala dia itu abis nonton anime horror kek gore gitu? Jangan bilang dia anaknya Yu*o Gasai…

Hyuuga : Kau tau Yu*o Gasai, Aomine?

Aomine : Iya, aku pernah nonton anime itu gara-gara dicekcokin Akashi. Argh, jadi trauma… *tiduran*

Hyuuga : Turut berduka Mas… =_=

Murasakibara : Dia *kraus* anak *kraus* egois *kraus* sih.

(Kagami : Iya betul tuh kata Murasakibara!)

Hyuuga : Ini masih G-6 tauk, Kagami. Diam di situ.

(Kagami : =_=a)

Kuroko : Paling penting nih, dia itu anak _mental disorder_. *ngomong pake speaker dari Tanjung Harapan*

GoM + Hyuuga : *mlongo*

Hyuuga : Kuroko tuh, selalu menusuk banget pernyataannya… -_-

**.**

**15****th**** Round**

By _**arslsh**_

apa aomine cocok dengan akachin. /gak tau knpa seneng sama pair Aoaka

**.**

Aomine : Cocok dari mana… =_=

Kise : Barangkali ultimate seme versus ultimate seme-uke gitu-_ssu_…

Aomine : Tapi kalo AoAka, boleh deh… Ntar gue gore-in dia…

Kise : Ntar Akashicchi mati dong '_'

Aomine : Bomat dah, yang penting amankan Tetsu. *ngupil*

Kise : TIDAK! AKU YANG AKAN AMANKAN KUROKOCCHI-_SSU_! *tiba-tiba kesal*

Aomine : Aih, malas debat sama lu Kise… Tapi kalo soal smut kek yaoi kek M-Preg, kayaknya ga bakal setuju deh aku.

Hyuuga : Alasan?

Aomine : Beberapa alasan. Pertama, ntar kalo anaknya yandere dan garang, yang ada aku bakalan dapet masalah terus tiap hari dari sekolah anak kita. Kalian tau seberapa yandere dia… Kedua, aku itu sumpeh sangat tidak cocok sama Akashi. Aku itu penganut _freedom of speech_ kek apalah gitu pokoknya liberalisme gitu, sedangkan Akashi tuh penganut konversatif kek tradisionalisme gitu… Nggak pas kan?

Hyuuga : … Kau makan ape sih, Aomine? Tumben kau bisa jawab dengan detil dan masuk akal…

Aomine : WOY! Aku cuma ngeri aja kalo kita beneran dibuat _fic_ rate M-Preg pairing AoAka tauk! Aku bakal bunuh diri deh!

Kise : Ada lagi alasannya-_ssu_? *penasaran*

Aomine : … Ada sih. Aku nggak mau semua majalah Mai-chan-ku dibakar Akashi kalo kita sampe beneran masuk ke tahap kawin-kawinan gitu.

GoM minus AkaKuro + Hyuuga : -_-a

**.**

**16****th**** Round**

By _**Wookie**_

"Murasaki-kun,, menurut kamu Himuro-chan itu orangnya seperti apa n,n? terus terus kamu suka dia gak? apakah dia seseorang yang berharga di hidupmu n,n? #pertanyaannyaaa-,-  
oya oya, gimana perasaan kamu waktu liat Muro-chan mewek waktu 'hampir' kalah -akhirnyaemangkalahjuga-.-*plak*- lawan Seirin di Winter Cup?" #Ehe aku malah senyam-senyum n,n,,, abiss tampang Muro-chan jadi tambah UKE! Kyaaaa Uke ganteng gueeee x)!#

**.**

Murasakibara : *kraus* Dia itu perhatian. *kraus* Agak _overprotective_, agak-agak mirip sama Akachin. *kraus*

Kise : Cieeeh cieeeh yang adem sama pasangannya-_ssu_! *suit suit*

Murasakibara : Dia itu *kraus* pengertian juga. Sering bantu *kraus* aku kalo *kraus* berurusan sama *kraus* bahasa Inggris… Ga gitu *kraus* pinter aku *kraus* di situ…

Aomine : Tapi masa pertanyaan itu, Hyuuga…

Hyuuga : Tanya aja sama tuh _reviewer_…

Murasakibara : *kraus* Aku pernah *kraus* kepikir kalau dia itu *kraus* mirip _waifu_…

Kuroko : Wah… Himuro-kun pasti berharga bagimu, Murasakibara-kun…

Murasakibara : *elus-elus rambut Kuroko* Iya, Kurochin.

Kuroko : *twitch* Hentikan, Murasakibara-kun.

Murasakibara : Maap maap, aku bikin kau marah, Kurochin?

Kuroko : Biasa aja, Murasakibara-kun.

Murasakibara : *kraus* Aku *kraus* sangat sedih waktu *kraus* kalah melawan Seirin. Aku nggak tahu *kraus* muka Murochin *kraus* tapi aku rasa *kraus* aku ingin *kraus* mengelus kepala Murochin…

Kise : CUIIIIT CUIIIIT! SO SWEEEET-_SSU_! *makin girang*

Aomine : Cheee… Pasangan yang nyante banget…

Hyuuga : Dasar Murasakibara… Udah ah, lanjut!

**.**

**17****th**** Round**

By _**Haruna Tachikawa**_

Akashi: kenapa senjata keramatmu gunting? kenapa nggak katana, pisau, gergaji, atau apa gitu?*nggak kreatif

**.**

Hyuuga : *lepasin Akashi*

Akashi : Lu apain gue tadi? *CKRIS CKRIS*

Hyuuga : Tadi itu pertanyaan krusial! Sono, ada pertanyaan untukmu!

Akashi : Mana, mana… Hm. *angguk*

Aomine : (Alamat pasti berujung lempar-lempar gunting…)

Akashi : Nih, _reviewer_-san itu bego apa tolol apa dua-duanya?

Hyuuga : Masa dia langsung ngejek _reviewer_-nya =A=

Akashi : Inget gak pas pertemuan di WC lalu? Shintarou tuh bawa gunting, ya aku ambil deh.

Midorima : Tapi gak lu balik-balikin oi, Akashi-_nodayo_…

Akashi : Oh, maap. Aku naksir sama guntingku soalnya…

Kuroko : Jawaban yang mantap sekali, Akashi-kun.

Akashi : *CKRIS* Tetsuya, jangan bercanda plis…

Midorima : Tapi kalo bawa katana kek pisau kek gergaji, dijamin tuh manajemen WC bakal diskualifikasi Rakuzan sama Shuutoku, yakin deh-_nodayo_.

Akashi : Ayo, ngejek gue lagi, gue bawain semua senjata tajam deh… *aura yandere menguar lagi*

Midorima : Seandainya _lucky item_ yang aku bawa saat itu katana atau pisau atau gergaji…

Kise : … Bakal jadi pesta bunuh-bunuhan deh-_ssu_.

Kuroko : Akashi-kun ternyata psikopat… *minum vanilla milkshake*

Akashi : Aku bangga jadi Emperor dan psikopat. *songong*

(Kagami : Oi Hyuuga.)

Hyuuga : Ya, Kagami?

(Kagami : Gak sekalian suruh dia niruin abang R#ssia? Itu loh, 'kolkolkol'-nya.)

Hyuuga : Akashi di-_fusion_ sama R#ssia itu… Ah, jangan omongin itu. Bikin sakit perut aja.

Kuroko : Ah, seterah dah. Aku sudah putus asa disanding-sandingkan sama si psikopat itu. *minum vanilla dengan super datar sekali*

Akashi : Tetsuya. Kamu itu baik-baiklah dong sama (bekas) gurumu ini. *melas ala Emperor*

Kuroko : Auk ah. Hyuuga-sempai, cut dong…

Akashi : JANG–.

Hyuuga : Aih, CUT!

**.**

**18****th**** Round**

By _**Haruna Tachikawa**_

GoM and all: 1. Bayangkan jika Kuroko, Akashi, Kise ma Midorima jadi cewek, menurut kalian gmn?

**.**

Murasakibara : fem!aku itu *kraus* cocok dengan *kraus* imajinasiku… Tinggi juga tapi nggak ngalahin aku *kraus*.

Kuroko : Aku suka fem!aku… Gentle sekali. *senyum standar*

Akashi : AH! TETSUYA TERSENYUM! KAMERA MANA KAMERA! *rogoh HP trus motret muka Kuroko*

Kise : AKASHICCHI CURANG! MANA KAMERA MANA! ? *motret juga muka Kuroko*

Aomine : *keburu ikutan motret muka Kuroko*

Hyuuga : Udah deh, ketauan kalo kalian bertiga itu stalker Kuroko deh =_=

Akashi : Uhuk. *balik ke posisi duduk angkuh ala Emperor* Kalo aku… Mending yang rambut panjang dan dikuncir belah dua itu. Cocok sama aku.

Aomine : Makanya lu kuno, Akashi.

Akashi : *CKRIS* Bilang apa lu tadi, Daiki?

Aomine : Ah, bukan apa-apa, Akashi… *elus pipi yang jadi korban serangan guntingnya*

Kise : Aku suka sekali yang versi cewek berambut panjang bergelombang-_ssu_! Kesannya mirip sama aku-_ssu_!

Akashi : Model sih iya lu, Ryouta.

Aomine : TAPI AKU NGGAK PUAS! KENAPA FEM!AKU ITU DADANYA RATA SIH? ! SI BAKAGAMI AJA DADANYA GEDE! GEDE! KENAPA AKU NGGAK? ! *merajuk*

(Kagami : Udah sono, aku lebih puas yang rambut merah kayak Sh*ra… *uhuk*)

Hyuuga : Gak sangka lu tau tentang Sh*ra itu, Kagami…

(Kagami : Gue disogokin Alex nonton A# n# E#orc#st sih… Kata dia Sh*ra itu imagenya mirip sama aku… =_=a)

Midorima : Aku… Aku lebih suka yang rambut panjang dan dikepang-_nodayo_.

(Takao : AIIIIIH FEM!SHIN-CHAN BIKIN DAKUH DOKI-DOKIIIIII~~~~ PENGEN KUKAWINI~~~~)

Midorima : Ah, Bakao datang nggak diundang… Ngungsi ah-_nodayo_…

Murasakibara : *kraus kraus*

**.**

**19****th**** Round**

By _**Haruna**__**Tachikawa**_

2. kalau seandainya Kuroko jadi cewek selamanya, apa kalian tetap menerima Kuroko?  
**.**

Akashi : Aku terima. Dan tunangkan aku dengannya. *niat banget*

Kuroko : Kenapa soal aku, Akashi-kun selalu semangat… Minder ah… *mundung bareng penguin sambil minum vanilla milkshake*

Kise : Ah nggak! Nggak! Aku terima Kurokocchi apa adanya dan mau aja ngajak pacaran duluan-_ssu_!

Akashi : *CKRIS* Aku yang pertama kalinya menemukan bakatnya, ada masalah, Ryouta?

Aomine : OI AKASHI! Aku kan yang pertama kalinya bertemu sama Tetsu! Jadi aku yang berhak kawin sama Tetsu dong! *ngambek*

(Momoi : NGGAK! NGGAK! DAI-CHAN! NGGAK SEHARUSNYA LO KAWIN SAMA TETSU-KUN! AKU NGGAK MERESTUI!)

Aomine : Bawel amet lu Satsuki! =A=

Kise : Huweee… Meski aku bukan yang pertama, tapi kenapa kalian gak kasih aja kesempatan bagiku untuk mempacari fem!Kurokocchi-_ssu_?

Murasakibara : Ah, jadi ingat. *kraus* Kalo kau sampe jadian *kraus* sama fem!Kurochin *kraus* Haizaki akan merebut *kraus* fem!Kurochin *kraus* darimu, Kisechin.

Akashi : Benar apa yang dikatakan Atsushi. *smirk* Dia akan aman di tanganku. *CKRIS*

Kise : Aku sendiri yang akan menjaganya seperti kakak dengan adiknya-_ssu_! *nangis bombai*

Aomine : Nggak! Aku yang akan menjaganya seperti sepasang pasutri! POKOKNYA AKU YANG AKAN JADI SUAMI BUAT FEM!TETSU, TITIK!

Akashi : **BERSUMPAHLAH DEMI GUNTINGKU.** *CKRIS* **AKU YANG AKAN MENJADI SUAMI YANG PALING SAH UNTUK FEM!TETSUYA. KALIAN SONO CARI PACAR LAIN! ***CKRIS*

GoM : *glek* *bungkam mulut*

Kuroko : Nggak tahu kenapa ini Akashi-kun jadi _overprotective_ terhadapku… *minum vanilla milkshake lagi*

Hyuuga : (Ini pasti kerjaan Author yang udah empat kali mimpiin AkafemKuro… Yakin deh. =A=a)

Hyuuga : Oke. CUT!

**.**

**20th Round**

By _**Haruna Tachikawa**_

Akashi, Kise, and kagami: lanjutan pertanyaan Gom and all yang kedua: apa kalian tetap menyukai kuroko?

**.**

Kise : Aku suka sekali sama Kurokocchi-_ssu_! Aku cinta Kurokocchi seperti aku mencintai diriku-_ssu_! *tebar tjinta*

Akashi : Narsis dan jijay gue padamu, Ryouta. Iyalah aku mencintai Tetsuya sebagaimana aku mencintai diriku ini. *snip*

Hyuuga : Ah, yang satu lagi ada pada Kagami… Dia kan bukan G-6…

Kuroko : Tanyain aja padanya, gapapa.

Akashi : *siapin gunting*

Kise : *siapin naginata*

Hyuuga : … Akashi, Kise. Kalian kok siaga sih? *bengong*

Akashi : Mau bunuh Taiga. Awas aja kalo dia bilang mau lamar Tetsuya.

Kise : Aku nggak sudi kalo Kagamicchi sampe merebut Kurokocchi dariku-_ssu_!

(Kagami : Sumpeh. Kenape aku sih selalu jadi korban Akashi-teme dan Kise-teme… *sigh*)

Akashi : *CKRIS* Kau bilang apa, Taiga?

(Kagami : N-NGGAK! AKU NGGAK BILANG APA-APA! *ngeri*)

Hyuuga : Haaahhh… Kagami. Apa jawabanmu?

(Kagami : Uuuuhh… Gimana ya… Aku suka *gagap* sama Kuroko *gagap* sebagai teman!)

Akashi : Baguslah, Taiga. *smirk*

Kise : Itu lebih bagus lagi, Kagamicchi! *senang*

Kuroko : … Kenapa aku selalu dikelilingi maniak seperti GoM dan Kagami-kun…?

(Momoi : Tetsu-kuuun! Ayo sini Momo-chan sayangi dikau Tetsu-kun!)

Kuroko : Momoi-san. Aku boleh mampir ke rumahmu nggak?

Akashi : TIDAK! SATSUUUUUUUUKI! *CKRIS*

(Momoi : WUAAAHHHHH! ! ! *nghindar*)

Kise : MOMOICCHI! DIAM AJA DI SIIITTUUUU! JANGAN MENARIK PERHATIAN KUROKOCCHI-_SSU_! *nangis bombai*

(Momoi : Ugh, iya, Tetsu-kuuuun! Kyaaahhh~~~~~)

Akashi + Kise : *fusion mode dan ngancurin kehidupan Momoi*

Hyuuga : Ternyata GoM itu sadis, sampe berani menghajar perempuan… Serem ah.

**.**

**21th Round**

By _**Haruna Tachikawa**_

Gom Kagami: AKU INGIN BERFOTO BERSAMA KALIAN!*terutama Kuroko

**.**

Akashi : Tapi Anda harus di bawah kaki gue ya, Haruna-san?

Kuroko : Nggak sopan banget lo Akashi-kun… *jitak Akashi*

Akashi : ADAW! *pura-pura kesakitan*

Kuroko : Ya udah, Tachikawa-chan, aku enaknya di posisi mana ya?

Hyuuga : Di belakang aja… Kayaknya tuh Tachikawa paling nggak, nggak lebih dari 165 sentimeter nih.

Kuroko : Oke. Yang lain gimana?

Kise : Aku mau di dekat Kuroko– **AAAAHHHH! ! ! !**

Akashi : *CKRIS* Aku yang di dekat Tetsuya.

Aomine : Tapi aku jug– **GYAAAHHH! ! !**

Akashi : *CKRIS CKRIS*

Hyuuga : Udah udah! Gini, Murasakibara di dekat Kagami, Kagami dekat dengan Kuroko, Kuroko dekat sama Tachikawa, Tachikawa dekat sama Midorima, Midorima di dekat Akashi, dan Kise di dekat Akashi. Sekian.

Akashi :WOI! JUNPEI SIALAN! KENAPE GUE JAUH SAMA TETSUYA HAH? ! *CKRIS*

Hyuuga : Biar kalian bisa berenti tawuran, dodol! DAN, PANGGIL GUE SEMPAI, SEMPRUL!

Akashi : Suka suka gue kek, dasar somplak!

Hyuuga : KAMPRET!

Akashi : BANGSAT!

Hyuuga : BRENGSEK!

Akashi : TA*K!

Hyuuga : _F****** B****_! B*BI!

Akashi : *CKRIS*

Hyuuga : *tangkis dengan jurus Kamehame#a*

Akashi : WHAT THE SOMPREEEETTTTT! ?

Kuroko : Ga-Gawat… _S-Stage_ ini…

(Dan… **DUAAAARRRRRR! ! ! !** Akhirnya, _stage_ ini dinyatakan HANCUR akibat Kamehame#a-nya Hyuuga. Apakah akan dilanjutkan…?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CUT!**

**[ To be Continued atau… END? *disomplakin ]**


	7. Pengumuman BESAR, bro!

**Hiai** : Hello! Udah lama yaaaa~ Akhirnya aku bisa menghir–.

Akashi : *CKRIS CKRIS CKRIS* **H.I.A.I.** *senyum yandere*

**Hiai** : W-WUAAAHHH! ! ! JA-JANGAN BUNUH GUE! RE-REVIEW BELOM KELAR!

Kuroko : Aku curiga Author-san sedang berkomplot dengan sesuatu… *pasang pose serius*

**Hiai** : C'mon, Kurochin! Dia mah nggak bakal beralih dari kalian kok!

Akashi : *CKRIS* Kalian? *muka devil*

**Hiai** : Ka-Kalian lah! *nunjuk Akashi dan Kurochin*

Akashi : Ngomong-ngomong, Tetsuya, kau tadi mengatakan sesuatu yang menarik.

Kuroko : Soalnya aku lihat dia mengabaikan kekacauan ini dengan menonton D#nganr#npa…

Akashi : Oh… Jadi perlu aku disiplinkan Author sialan itu… *CKRIS*

**Hiai** : WU-WUAAAHHHH! ! ! ! W-WOY, DISCLAIMERNYA! DISCLAIMERNYA! *ketok Akashi pakai palu gede*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer** : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_WARNING_ : absurd, jelas tidak masuk dalam kategori fanfic (buat yang ingin fanfic, silakan angkat kaki kecuali kalau kau bakal mendapatkan humor **super garing kraus kraus krepek**. Begitulah), OOC, AU, gila abal, OC alias para pewawancara ricuh (?), kekacauan makin di-dewa-kan (?) #abaikan#, ada OC lain yang numpang lewat, vandalisme dijadikan Resolusi PBB (?), banyak propokator kelas ikan mas koki dendeng (?), GoM mendadak nggak woles kayak cowok alay lebay di Ind#nesia (?), banyak bacotan abal dan gila, Senohara guys balik merusuh, animu-animu bertebaran dengan tjinta sama Author, kerusuhan Mei 1998 jilid XVII (?) hadir di sini etc.

**Title** : **Interview dengan GoM!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1st Round**

By _**mager**_

1. pas aku tengok mmd knb di youtube, dah sekitar 3-4 kali aku lupa pastinya nemu video berjudul "KurokoxMidorima mmd lagu". ga ada "Kurokoxyglain". kalian ga usah sok kaget trus marah2 gitu deh, Akashi, Kise, Aomine. nah, menurut kalian semua yg di stage gimana, khususnya Kuroko, Midorima, ma Takao. aku hampir mo bikin penpik ttng itu loh haha.  
**.**

**Hiai** : *masih getokin palu, memperbaiki _stage_ yang sedang kacau bareng Hyuuga yang dijadikan korban siksaan GoM*

Akashi : Suer… Itu orang minta digorok ya? Tetsuya itu punyaku, tauk.

Kuroko : Bacot lo pada, Akashi-kun.

Akashi : Kenape lu jadi beringas gituan, Tetsuya? =_=

Kuroko : Bukan hak loe-loe gitu buat jodohin gue. Gue itu ya gue, bukan loe-loe semua.

Aomine : Tetsu jadi kayak makhluk ga jelas asal Ind#nesia =A=

Midorima : Hmph. Bukan berarti aku setuju sama Kuroko, tapi aku sependapat sama apa yang dihina-dinakan (?) Kuroko-_nodayo_.

(Takao : Tetchaaaan. Kasih dong Shin-chan buat daku dong… Lu bisa sih bareng Shin-chan, tapi _the ultimate couple_ untuk Shin-chan ya daku lah! *melas*)

Kise : TA-TAPIIIII… KUROKOCCHI SAMA MIDORIMACCHI? ! DAKU NGGAK RELAAAA! NGGAK RELAAAAA-_SSU_! NGGAK RELAAAAA! ! ! *nangis buaya lagi*

Aomine : *injak kepala Kise* Udah idup, berisik pula lo Kise. =_=

Kise : HWAAAA! HWAAAAA! ! ! AOMINECCHI SANGAT KEJAAAAM! ! ! *lari maraton sedunia*

(Kagami : I-Ini… _MARATHON ABSURD TIME!_)

(Hyuuga : *sontak saja lemparin Kagami palu* UDAH BUKAN SAATNYA NGLAWAK DODOL! ! KENAPA JADI ADA IZUKI KEDUA INI HAH? !)

Kuroko : Tapi jujur… Aku ilfeel.

Midorima : Aku ilfeel!

**Hiai** : Be-Berarti kalian berdua nggak setuju ya? ! Argh, sialan ini… Author bacoooot. LU YANG JADI PEWAWANCARA!

(Author : OIUSADLICYERQIWEKDHRKERJCEIRUUI3IOJJASLKJDFKHE PENGKHIANAT LOE LOE SEMUA NIH! ARGH! KENAPE SELALU GUE NIH! HYUUGA! HARUSNYA LOE GAK ANCURIN _STAGE_ TAUK!)

Hyuuga : Berisik lo Author dodol. Sono, ada kertas berserakan nih.

(Author : Siyalaaaann… Bikin _penname_ dulu… ASDFGHJKL.)

Kuroko : Yahh… Tapi kalo _reviewer_ sampe menulisnya… Aku sumpahin dia bakal sial sepanjang hidupnya. Dan cara matinya nggak elit seperti di _**Anata no Shinu**_ bikinan Author ini.

GoM + Para penonton : (Ternyata Kuroko/Kurokocchi/Kuro-chin/Tetsuya/Tetsu/Kuroko-k un/Tetsu-kun pendendam banget…)

**.**

* * *

**2****nd**** Round**

By _**mager**_

2. kan canonnya Momoi itu dipairingin ma Kuroko. menurut kalian gimana, wahai para Kuroko-addict? dan untuk Momoi sendiri gimana? sabar yach Kuroko, nasibmu nak jadi tokoh utama yang ngenesnya digambarkan lemah blablabla.  
**.**

Kana : Argh, terpaksa pakai _nickname_ kecil ini… Nah, Kuroko-addict semuanya, met bergalaaaau~~~ nufufufufu! *smirk*

Akashi : Serius, aku kadang… Iri pada Tetsuya yang udah punya pasangan lebih dulu… *lirik Momoi*

Kise : Kurokocchi… Jangan mau kawin sama Momoicchi… Hiks… Hiks… *nangis buaya lagi*

Aomine : Te-Tetsu! Jangan mo sama dia! Dia kan malaikat kematian tau! Malaikat kematian! *panik*

Murasakibara : *kraus* Met *kraus* menjalani *kraus* kehidupan *kraus* yang *kraus* bahagia *kraus*. #lolamodeON

Akashi : *CKRIS* LO KIRA TETSUYA DAN SATSUKI UDAH MENIKAH, ATSUSHI DODOL? ! AKU NGGAK RELAAAA! ! !

Aomine : *BANG* MURASAKIIIII~~~~~BARAAAA~~~~~ ONE ON ONE YUK SAMA GUE! ! ! GAK RELA DAKU KALO TETSU SAMPE DIBAWA SATSUKI SIALAN ITU! ! !

Kise : TIDAAAKKKK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ KUROKOCCHIIIII~~~~~~~ *panik selevel gempa bumi 10 SR*

(Momoi : WOOOOOYYYYY GUE BELOM KASIH _STATEMENT_ SIALAN DAI-CHAN GANGURO BANGSAT! BRENGSEK! SEMPRUL! SOMPLAK!)

Midorima : B-Bukan berarti gue Kuroko-addict ya-_nodayo_! Hmph!

(Takao : *berdoa supaya Midorima masih kuat terhadap tensi Kuroko-addict punyanya*)

Murasakibara : E-Ergh… Akachin… Minechin… K-Kisechin… A-AKU MASIH MAU **HIDUP**! ! ! *maraton se laut Pasifik*

Akashi, Aomine dan Kise : *kejar Murasakibara*

Murasakibara : AKU MASIH MAU **HIDUPPPPP**! ! ! ! !AKU BELOM KAWIN SAMA _SNACK_ AJA UDAH JADI BU-BURONAN? ! ? !

Kuroko : Tapi… Aku tidak masalah nih, kalau menikah sama Momoi-san.

(Momoi : Te-Tetsu-kun… *JLEB JLEB JLEB* A-Argh… PINANGLAH DAKUUUUU! ! ! TETSU-KUN! AKU MAU MENIKAH SAMA KAMU, TETSU-KUUUUNNN! ! ! ! !)

Kuroko : *lola mode ON* Baik, Momoi-san.

(Seirin guys : DIE YOU, KUROKO! **DIE! ****DIE! DIE!**)

**.**

* * *

**3rd Round**

By _**mager**_

3. terakhir. bagaimana pendapat kalian (lagi) tentang fanfic, fanart, dan doujinshi yang memuat diri kalian? juga tentang pairing yang dibuat dan diresmikan secara sepihak oleh fans yg melenceng jauh dari canon yang dianggap hints bagi beberapa orang 'tertentu'? setuju kah kalian dengan 'ide' para fans?  
**.**

Kuroko : Jujur… Semua pairing _yaoi_ itu… *pucat, brb ke toilet*

(Momoi : Aku kecewaaaaaa! ! ! KENAPA ADA PAIRING AO X MOMO? ! MATI KE LAOT AJA TUH _SHIPPER_! SAMA AKA X KURO! MATI KE NERAKA AJA SONO TUH _SHIPPER_ AKAKURO! AKU MAUNYA KURO X MOMO! AKU MAU BANGEEETTTT! ! ! ! ! *nangis beneran*)

Kana : Be-Berarti gue harus mati gitu, Momoi?

(Momoi : E-Emang kenapa? ! LO SENDIRI KAN _SHIPPER_ BERAT AKAKURO!)

Kana : *JELEEEEBBBB* Ta-Tapi Momoi… =A=

Kuroko : *balik ke _stage_ lagi* Aku sih… Masih mending kalau aku dipairing sama Coach atau Momoi-san… Atau Aka x fem!aku… Kek GoM x fem!aku, tetapi… Aku tidak sudi membaca semua yang berbau _yaoi_ di antara kami. Itu kesalahpahaman yang besar…

(Momoi : AKU PADAMU, TETSU-KUUUUNNN! ! ! ! *lompat dari kursi penonton, menerobos _stage_ dan memeluk Kuroko dengan manja*)

Kuroko :*pats pats* Sudah, sudah, tidak apa-apa, Momoi-san. Jangan nangis.

(Seirin guys : **MATI LO, KUROKO! MATI! MATI! BUNUH KUROKO! KENAPE UNTUNGNYA TERUS BERPIHAK PADA LO SIH, KUROKOOOOOOOO! ! ! **)

Akashi (yang sukses membantai Murasakibara bareng Aomine dan Kise) : L-Lho? **SATSUKI… LEPASKAN TETSUYA… ****LEPASKAN…** *aura yandere mode ON*

Aomine : TI-TIDAAAKKKKKK! ! ! TE-TETSU! KANA, KENAPA LU BIARIN DIA MENEROBOS _STAGE_? ! KUGUNDULI RAMBUTMU BARU TAU RASA NIH! HAH! *bawa cutter*

Kana : Di-Dia kan bagian dari G-GoM…

Akashi : Ini sih, udah bukan G-6 tapi G-7, Kana bego.

Kana : *JELEB* *mundung*

Kuroko : Jujur… Aku tidak suka pairing yaoi…

Kise : Ku-Kurokocchi… Kau nggak suka sama aku ya-_ssu_?

Kuroko : **Iya, Kise.** *yandere mode*

Kise : HWAAA! ! ! ! ! KUROKOCCHI MEMBENCIKUUUUUUUUU! TIDAAAKKKK! ! ! AKU PINDAH KE SEIRIN AH-_SSU_! ! ! !

(Seirin guys : **Kuroko. BUNUH SI PIRANG NYEBELIN ITU! KAMI GAK RELA DIA BERGABUNG SAMA SEIRIN! MATI AJA DIA!**)

Kuroko : **Dengan senang hati**. *bawa gergaji*

Akashi : SEMUANYA, KABOR! TETSUYA MENJADI YANDEREEEEEEEE! ! ! ! *mundur teratur, kemudian maraton se-Kyoto*

Kana : Haaahhh… Break lagi nih ceritanya…

**.**

**.**

**=Break=**

**.**

**.**

Kana : Hyuuga, lo dapet surat protes.

Hyuuga : Ah? Kenape lagi nih?

Kana : Nih.

_**Surat Protes (?)**_

_For : Hyuuga Junpei_

_From : __**Haruna Tachikawa**_

Alhamdulillah pertanyaan ane dimuat, sempet pesimis gk dimasukin interpiu. Tengkyu perimach buat Himomo-chan:)  
Stagenya ancur dan FOTOKU DENGAN KUROKO NGGAK JADI?! HYUUGA, TANGGUNG JAWAB KAU?!*siap bensin dan obor

Hyuuga : Salahin si narator dong! Dia kan bikin daku harus keluarin jurus Kame-ha-me-hom-breng gitu!

Kana : Sejak kapan gue mempekerjakan seorang narator? =_=

Hyuuga : Ya lu, Kana! L-U!

Kana : *gak peduli* Ah, utang Hyuuga nambah ah~ Jadi 50 juta Yen!

Hyuuga : UAPAH? ! KHSADIUISHRCDIOUIERHCQEHRUIQYI! ! ! ! ! *langsung maraton ke Gunung Fuji dan minta dukun untuk mengutuk Kana*

Kana : Ck ck dasar anak manja (?)… Okeh ayo ke pertanyaan ke empat! Tee~hee~!  
**.**

* * *

**4****th**** Round**

By _**Haruna Tachikawa**_

Masih ada lagi nih:  
Kagami: Kalo kuroko jadi cewek, apa kamu tetep suka? jawab yang JUJUR ya. Kamu gk usah pedulikan ancaman dari GoM, aku dipihakmu*kasih deathglare ke Gom dan siap katana  
**.**

Kana : Wahhh… Makin banyak aja pertanyaan yang ditujukan ke Kagami… Apa aku perlu merombak judulnya nih?

(Kagami : Udah ah bacotan lo Kana. Sini mana pertanyaannya?)

Kana : Gue dihina-dina… Walaaahhh~ Ah, di sana! *nunjuk tipi gede yang menampakkan pertanyaan dari _**Haruna**_*

(Kagami : Uh… Emmm… Cantik… Doki-doki… *psst*…)

Akashi : *CKRIS* **Know your place, Taiga**. Tetsuya itu punyaku.

Kise : *bawa naginata* Plis. Kurokocchi itu **punyaku**.

Aomine : *bawa bola basket berisi bom* Tetsu itu **milikku**!

(Kagami : W-WAAHHH! ! ! KANA, LAKUKAN SESUATU TERHADAP MEREKA BERTIGA DONG! PLIS!)

Akashi : Ryouta. Daiki. Kita serbu Taiga itu dalam 3…

Midorima : 2…

Murasakibara : 1…

Akashi : _**SHOW TIME!**_ *kejar Kagami*

Kise dan Aomine : OOOSSHHHHHH! ! ! ! *kejar Kagami*

(Kagami : WAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! THEDAAAAAKKKKK~~~~~~ *lari sambil boyong hamburger*)

Kuroko : Hahahaha. Kagami-kun selalu jago menyulut api. *sarkas mode*

Kana : Hahahahahaa… Lu garing, Kurochin.

Kuroko : Biarin, Kana-san.

Kana : -_-

**.**

* * *

**5th Round**

By _**Haruna Tachikawa**_

Kuroko:  
1. Duuuh Kuroko kenapa sih kamu CAKEP, KEREN, UNYU, BIRU(?), PEND-KURANG TINGGI, TERUS KYAAAAAH BIKIN AKU KESEMSEM XD  
**.**

Kuroko : *mendengar kata sakti yang diomongin _**Haruna**_* *bawa katana*

Kana : TIDAAAKKK! ! ! ! CUT! CUT!

**.**

* * *

**6th Round**

By _**Haruna Tachikawa**_

2. Kalo jadi cowok, aku ingin Kuroko jadi MILIKKU. kalo jadi cewek, aku lebih suka kuroko sama Kagami*gak tahu kenapa  
**.**

Kuroko : *minum vanilla milkshake* Haruna-san mau kencan sama aku?

Kana : Bersyukurlah sedikit, Kurochin…

(Momoi : Tidak… Tidak… AKU HARUS MERACUNI _**HARUNA**_ ITUUUU! ! ! *brb bikin masakan beracun*)

Kuroko : Tapi kita kan beda tempat…

Kana : Kan bisa kencan di _cyber_.

Kuroko : … Tapi jika aku itu perempuan… Akan kupilih Kagami-kun.

Midorima : (Tenang! Tenang! Jangan terprovokasi! Jangan!) *twitch twitch*

(Takao : SHIN-CHAAAN! JANGAN TERPROVOKASIIII! ! !)

Midorima : *langsung _shoot_ pedang ke Takao dan Takao langsung koit dalam sekejap*

Kana : Inalill–.

(Takao : *bangkit lagi* Ah Shin-chan tsundere ah~)

Kana : =_= mari kita skip…

**.**

* * *

**7****th**** Round**

By _**Haruna Tachikawa**_

3. seandainya kamu jadi cewek selamanya dan Kagami, Akashi, Kise, dan Aomine mengejar cintamu, mana yang akan kau pilih?*harus pilih SATU*  
**.**

Kuroko : Aku masih bingung… Dan tidak mau jadi perempuan selamanya.

Kana : *senggol senggol* Aih, pemalu banget~~~~

Kuroko : *twitch* Aku tidak malu, Kana-san.

Kana : Ayo kasih tau _**Haruna**_! Ayo! Tinggal imajinasikan aja susah! XD

Kuroko : … Tidak di antara mereka semua. Saya masih _pure_.

Kana : Ohhhh betapa _pure_-nyaaa! ! ! *nangis buaya*

Kuroko : Kalau aku laki-laki, pilih Momoi-san… Aku mau kok. Kalau perempuan… Ng… Kagami-kun?

(Kagami : *blush*)

GoM minus Kuroko : *bawa senjata pemusnah* **HANCURKAN KAGAMI TAIGA. HANCURKAN! ! ! !**

(Kagami : *langsung maraton lagi, menghindar dari GoM minus Kuroko*)

Kana : BETAPA KAU SANGAT INOSEN! HUWAAAAA! ! ! ! ! *peluk Kurochin dengan pilu*

(Momoi : KANAAAAA. LEPASKAN TETSU-KUUUUUUN! ! ! ! *bawa masakan beracun*)

Kuroko : Se… Sak… Ka… Na…

Kana : Iya! Iya! Nih! *lepasin Kurochin*

(Seirin guys : Kalo Kuroko sampe jadi _gay_, kita pecat dia aja yuk!)

Kuroko : _See_, semua anak Seirin masih ingin aku yang normal…

Kana : Ck ck ck!

**.**

* * *

**8****th**** Round**

By _**Haruna Tachikawa**_

GoM: Aku masih kecewa BANGET sama kalian TERUTAMA KAMU, AKASHI. KALIAN UDAH BUAT KUROKO NANGIS TAU?! KENAPA SIH KALIAN LAKUKAN ITU?! KENAPA?! KENAPA?!*nanya pake api ceritanya*

**.**

Kana : Ini… *langsung robek kertas, bawa gergaji dan langsung menyeret GoM ke _stage_ dengan muka sangat horror*

GoM minus Kuroko : A-Apa nih?

Kana : KENAPA KALIAN MENYAKITI KUROCHIN PADA TEIKOU ARC? ! BAHKAN AKASHI, LO HAMPIR MEMBUATKU HILANG _FEEL_ TERHADAP AKAKURO, TAU! SIALAN! *curhat mah namanya ini*

Akashi : Ta-Tapi aku didesak sama Atsushi tau! *nunjuk Murasakibara*

Murasakibara : Soalnya *kraus* Akachin *kraus* itu *kraus* **PENDEK**.

Akashi : KATA KERAMAT ITU. LAGI. *bawa gunting dan bersiap mengeksekusi Murasakibara*

Aomine : We-Well… Nggak tau kenapa, eh bakatku jadi berkembang begini… Tau-taunya… *gagap*

Kana : SAMA AJA WOOOIII AHOKMINE! SIALAN! LU BIKIN AKU PERNAH MEMBENCIMU TAHU! BERANI KASARIN KUROCHIN, GUE GOROK LU PAS IDUL ADHA NTAR! ! ! ! *benar-benar terbawa amarah*

Aomine : E-Eh… O-Ok… *entah kenapa tiba-tiba jadi ngeri terhadap Kana*

Kise : Ta-Tapi Kurokocchi lem–.

Kana : *CLING* **NAH ITU. KALO BERANI NGATAIN KUROCHIN LEMAH, KUADUK-ADUK ISI USUSMU PAKAI GERGAJI LHO! ! ! ! ! KUPASTIKAN SEIRIN AKAN MENANG DI FINAL! ***ancam GoM pakai gergaji listrik yang udah nyala*

Kise : W-WAAHHHH! ! ! ! IYA AKU AKUI-_SSU_! AMPUNI AKU-_SSU_! *sujud sembah ke Kana*

Akashi : *CLING* Seirin menang di WC? NGGAK BAKALAN. RAKUZAN YANG AKAN MENANG.

Kana : **AKAAAAASSSSSHIIIII. KALO KAMU KALAH, AKU YANG AKAN MENGADUK-ADUK ISI KEPALAMU HIDUP-HIDUP LHO? ! KUPASTIKAN LU BAKAL MENDERITA GITUAN! KUPASTIKAN!** *woles dong*

Kuroko : Udah… Tidak apa-apa, Kana-san…

Kana : Kuroochiiin. AKU NGGAK BISA MEMBIARKAN KAMU YANG IMUT DAN KEREN BEGINI DI-_BULLY_ SAMA MEREKA, TERUTAMA **AKASHI**! *nunjuk-nunjuk GoM*

Kuroko : A-Aku senang Kana-san memperhatikanku… *senyum manis*

Kana + fans Kuroko : **AAIIIHHHHHHH KUROCHIN / KUROKO / TETSU-KUN/ TETSU IMUUUUUTTTTTT~~~~~~~~~~ ***langsung menyerbu Kuroko dan peluk dengan adegan haru yang didramatisir*

Kuroko : Se… Sak…

**Hiai** : Ck ck ck, CUT! Kana, balik ke profesi nistahmu!

Kana : HUWEEEEE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**.**

* * *

**9****th**** Round**

By _**may**_

mau tanya ke anggota GoM (kecuali Koroko) pilih jadi uke atau seme, terus siapa pasangannya? HARUS selain kuroko.

**.**

Kana : Oke. Kurochin, ikut dakuh ke rumahku ya? Biarin GoM jawab satu-satu!

Kuroko : Tap–.

Kana : *keburu boyong Kurochin ke rumahku*

Akashi : TETS– Argh… Kebawa pergi deh… =_=

Aomine : Udah, jawab aja dulu pertanyaan ini…

Kise : Aku maunya jadi SEME tau-_ssu_! Aku udah lelah dijadikan uke melulu! Kalo aku jadi seme… Aku maunya Kurokocchi-_ssu_… *ng-_fly_*

Akashi : *CKRIS* Ryouta. Jangan harap lu pernah jadi seme deh. Aku yang akan jadi **ULTIMATE SEME**. Aku akan menyemei Daiki *nunjuk Aomine*, Atsushi *nunjuk Murasakibara*, Shintarou *nunjuk Midorima* dan yang paliiiingggg utama, Tetsuya!

Kise : *merinding ngeri*

Aomine : WOOOIIII! ! ! KENAPE GUE PADA DISEMEIN SAMA SI **CEBOL** KAYAK LU, AKASHI? ! *bawa obor*

Midorima : Kenapa harus aku-_nodayo_… =_=

Aomine : Bawel lu Midorima! Pokoknya gue maunya jadi SEME! **ULTIMATE SEME!** Akashi, lu itu bukan ultimate seme, tapi AKU! _See_, bahkan nggak ada fans yang membikin aku jadi uke tau! HUAHAHAHAHA! ! ! *ketawa ala Mono#uma* Dan aku paling ingin menyemei Tetsu! HAHAHAAHAHAHA! ! !

Akashi : *CKRIS*

**Hiai** : Tapi di pertanyaan ini **HARUS SELAIN KUROCHIN**. *tanpa kulonuwun permisi*

Aomine : Argh… Pilih Kise atau Bakagami, atau Sakurai… Tauk deh.

Akashi : … Kalo aku jadi seme… Argh, bingung juga… Shintarou boleh juga. Gue mending jadi uke deh, daripada mengotori cintaku kepada Tetsuya…

Aomine : Akashi ternyata **cemen**, _minna_!

Akashi : *CKRIS* LO BILANG APA, DAIKI BEGO? !  
Kana : Akashi, Akashi.

Akashi : Wut?

Kana : Kalo lu jadi uke, Kurochin boleh ga jadi seme lu? *smirk*

Akashi : Makasih, ga berani. *ternyata diam-diam ngeri baca _**Anata no Shinu**_*

Midorima : Aku nggak mau jadi seme ataupun uke… Tapi kalo seme… Kupikir Takao bisa dijadikan korban-_nodayo_.

Kana : CIEEE… CINTA BERSAMBUUUTT CIEEEEEE. *suit suit*

(Takao : S-Shin-chaaann… *nangis terharu*)

(Shuutoku _guys_ : Yuk. Kita protes ke Kepsek buat nendang mereka berdua. =_=a)

(Takao : NUH-OOOHHHH~! ! ! THEDAAAKKKK! ! ! *sujud sembah di hadapan Shuutoku _guys_ /?/*)

Midorima : D-Di-Diam lo, Kana dan Bakao-_nodayo_!

Kise : Huweeee… Aku pas cariin di fandom kita, kok ga ada aku di posisi seme? ! Ah, ada juga sih, tapi SEDIKIT-_ssu_! KENAPA AKU INIII! ? ! ? *nangis buaya*

Murasakibara : Aku *kraus* cukup *kraus* jadi *kraus* seme *kraus* aja. Murochin _as always_.

Kana : CIEEHHHHH. TJINTA BERSAMBUUUTTTTTTT, MUKKUN! *teriak pake terompet sangkakala (?)*

Murasakibara : Tapi *kraus* Akashi *kraus* tanpa *kraus* yandere *kraus* mode *kraus* aku *kraus* akan *kraus* menyemei *kraus* nya.

Akashi : WATEKEPRAK? ! KENAPA AKU, ATSUSHI? ! *CKRIS*

Murasakibara : A-Ah… Ja-Jangan bunuh aku… *ngeri*

Kana : Argh, CUT aja deh! CUT!

**.**

* * *

**10****th**** Round**

By _**xoxo-vanilla**_

untuk akashi; waktu GOM suruh ngumpul saat WC, kan nyebutin 'oath'-nya GOM. maksudnya apaan sih? dan utk Testuya-kun, semangat ya dikelilingin GOM *pst*yangagakgila*pst*.

**.**

Akashi : Hmh? Kana, coba lu jawab.

Kana : Uhhh… Pas di 227Q bukan n-nih?

Akashi : Ya udah, rahasia deh. Yang pasti bukan hal yang baik (?).

Kana : Akashi ngaku men… Akashi ngaku…

Akashi : *CKRIS* Diam lu Kana.

Kana : *pucat pasi*

Kuroko : Iya, makasih. *bungkuk sopan*

Kana : Aaaawww Kurochin manis…~ Kalo ada apa-apa, lapor kita, fans Kurochin, buat gebukin GoM ya?

Kuroko : Nggak usah. Kagami-kun saja.

Akashi : Kenape lu selalu berpihak ke alis cabang gak jelas itu, Tetsuya? ! *gigit sapu tangan lagi*

(Kagami : GUE BUKAN ALIS CABANG GAK JELAS, AKASHI BODONG! SEMPRUL, KAMFRETO! ASDFGHJKL!)

Kuroko : Kagami-kun… Tolong tenang…

(Kagami : AKU BENCI AKASHI! SUER, DIA MINTA DIPENGGAL!)

Akashi : Taiga minta dimutilasi ternyata… *ganti bawa pisau*

Kana : IH, CUT! CUT! CUT!

**.**

* * *

**11****th**** Round**

By **_syntaxis .__ ant__ichemenoin_** (A/N : Maaf, pas diedit ternyata hilang -_-a)

jadi mido, gimana perasaanmu waktu ngeliat Takao pertama kalinya NANGIS abis kalah dari rakuzan kemaren? sedihkah,doki doki kah, ato malah make itu buat ehem modus meluk meluk ehem Takao?/no/maklum/MidoTaka

**.**

Midorima : E-Eh… Hm… Ah, gimana ya… *garuk kepala*

(Takao : Shin-chaaaannn… KAU NGGAK KASIAN PADA SHUUTOKU? ! UDAH KITA KESENGSEM PENGEN JADI _NUMERO UNO_ TAPI MALAH DIGAGALKAN SAMA RAKUZAAAAAAAN? ! ? ! *nunjuk Rakuzan guys sambil nangis*)

(Ootsubo : Sebenernya… Andai kalo gak ada Akashi itu, udah kita menang kali ya?)

(_Crownless General_ minus Kiyoshi Teppei dan Hanamiya : WOI! OOTSUBO! JANGAN REMEHKAN KITA YA!)

(Ootsubo : Nah itu… Makin malas ngomentarinya… *minggat*)

Midorima : *JELEEBBBB* Aku juga mau sih sebenernya-_nodayo_… Tapi muka Takao itu… Gimana yaaaa… *bingung*

Akashi : Shintarou tetap tsundere… Udah akut ternyata -_-

Kuroko : *puk puk Midorima* Midorima-kun pasti bisa. *senyum malaikat*

Midorima : *JELEEEBBB* A-Ah, tapi bukan berarti aku akan ber-bermurah hati padamu, Kuroko-_nodayo_! Hmph!

(Takao : HIKS! HIKS! HIKS! TA-TAPIIII~~~~~~ AKU MAU MENANG DARI RAKUZAN KEK SEIRIN! HUWAAAA~~~~~ *mendadak nangis kayak bayi*)

(Shuutoku guys : Midorima. Kau yang nenangin dia. =_=a)

Midorima : W-WUT? ! *gagap* E-ehhh… Hmph!

Kuroko : Sana, nenangin Takao-kun.

Midorima : *langsung pergi nenangin Takao*

Kana : Pemandangan yang menggoda buat MidoTaka nih… Argh, CUT!

**.**

* * *

**12****th**** Round**

By **_syntaxis . antichemenoin_**

Dan akashi, gimana perasaanmu sebagai JOMBLO NGENES yang berhasil ngeganggu dan ngegalauin couple unyu MidoTaka? asyik?lol mentang mentang jombs ya kerjaannya ganggu orang pacaran mulu, dasar Rakujombs

**.**

Akashi : Jika Kana tidak men-_setting_ aku untuk jadi seme Tetsuya, udah aku ngakak setan.

Aomine : **Akashi itu setan banget**. *muka gaje*

Akashi : *JELEB*

Kise : **Akashicchi wa hidoi ssu…** *nangis buaya lagi*

Akashi : *JELEB* Ta-Tapi aku kan enak, bisa amankan posisiku sebagai Emperor! HAHAHAHA!

Kuroko : **Akashi-kun MAKIN MIRIP sama HANAMIYA MAKOTO-kun. ***muka super duper anjrit datar dengan sedikit bumbu yandere (?)*

Akashi : TETSUYAAA! ! ! GUE BUKAN SI BEGO DAN BANGSAT HANAMIYA ITU, GUNDUL!

Kuroko : **Ah, mestikah kita ganti nama jadi Hanamiya Seijuurou?**

(Hanamiya : WTF! ! ! GUE NGGAK SUDI PUNYA ADIK SEPERTI SEIJUUROU ITU! ASEM KUADRAT! GUE MENDING MATAHIN KAKI KIYOSHI TEPPEI DARIPADA BERURUSAN SAMA SEIJUUROU ITUUUU! ! ! *lempar ember berisi makanan busuk ke Akashi*)

Akashi : WTF–. *tiba-tiba dihadiahi ember dari Hanamiya* **HA. NA. MI. YAAAAAA… SINI, KIRISAKI DAICHI-MU MINTA DIGILAS SAMA RAKUZAN YAAAAAA…? ? ?**

(Hanamiya : SALAH SENDIRI _COPY-PASTE_ KEPRIBADIAN GUEEEE! ! ! *gak terima ceritanya*)

(Izuki : AH! Jangan-jangan Kise, Akashi dan Hanamiya itu sodara kandung…?)

(Hyuuga : PLIS. Izuki, ceritamu nggak keren sama sekaliiii… *jitak Izuki keras-keras*)

(Kiyoshi : Hahahaha. **HA. NA. MI. YAAAAA… ***bawa linggis*)

(Hanamiya : KENAPA JADI GUEEE? ! ? !)

Kana : Sekali-kali nongol di sini gapapa kan? *senyum licik*

Midorima : Ah, aku belom kasih _statement_ kan… **Akashi itu isi kepalanya kayak raja setan dan **_**perfect villain**_**-nodayo**.

(Hanamiya : MIDORIMAAAAA! ! ! ! ! ! ! JANGAN BERANI-BERANI MEREBUT GELAR ITU DARIKU! GUE ITU _PERFECT VILLAIN_ TAUK! HARUSNYA GUE ADA DI RAKUZAN, LO DI KIRISAKI, AKASHI TEMEEE! ! ! SEMPRUL! BANGSAT! F***! MAKAN NIH, JARI TENGAH GUEEEE! ! !)

Kise : Nama yang bagus-_ssu_! Hanamiya Seijuurou! BRUAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK! *ngakak ala Genoc#der S#o*

Akashi : **RYOUTAAAAA… HANAMIYAAAAAAAAA… ***aura yandere menguar dahsyat*

Kana : Aih, makin gak jelas nih… CUT!

**.**

* * *

**13****th**** Round**

By _**Bubu Kuroko**_

(Kuroko : Ini _reviewer_ kayaknya fans banget sama aku… -_-)

Akashi-chan, kenapa selalu dekat-dekat anak saya (Tetsuya)? Saya tahu anda itu perfect, seperti ayah anda. Tapi kalian itu punya hubungan darah. Jadi saya berniat mentunangkan Tetsu-chan, dengan Kagami sebagai kakak kembar yang baik...jadi tau donk harus apa?

**.**

Akashi : Sejak kapan aku dan Tetsuya punya hubungan darah?

Kuroko : Tauk. Imajinasi fans kita sudah kejauhan banget…

Akashi : Ah, tapi pernikahan incest gapapa kan? Tetsuyaaa~ *langsung mengunci posisi Kuroko, jadinya Kuroko telentang di atas sofa, Akashi di atas Kuroko*

Kana : *nosebleed* Ja-Jangan bikin gue jadi _fangirling_-an, be-begoooo…

Akashi : Tetsuya, kau itu punyaku. Jadi, jangan pilih siapapun selain aku ya? *senyum manis dan yandere*

Kuroko : *pucat pasi*

(Kagami : A-AKU NGGAK TERIMA DITUNANGIN DE-DENGAN KUR-KUROKO! ! ! *blush*)

(Seirin guys : A-Ah… Kagami blushing… *keder*)

(Koganei : Ja-Ja-Ja-Jangan-jangan me-me-mereka s-su-suda-sudah ka-ka-kawin ya? *gementaran ngeri*)

(Hyuuga : SEMPRUL! *nendang kepala Koganei* Nggak mu-mungkin kaan? !)

(Riko : Kagami jadi se-_tsundere_ Mi-Midorima… ЩōДōЩ)

(Kagami : Ku-Ku-Ku-Kur-Kurokoooo! ! ! *panik, ga disadari malah turun ke _stage_*)

Kana : W-Wo-WOIIIII! ! ! KAU KAN MASIH BELUM MASUK KE G-6! ! ! *menahan Kagami*

Kuroko : _He-Help meee…_ *puppy eyes ke Kagami*

Kagami : *Super Saiya mode* *langsung nyerang Akashi*

Akashi : *langsung bantai Kagami*

Kagami : *langsung nendang Akashi*

Akashi : *langsung matahin _ankle_ Kagami*

Kuroko : Jadi bebas… Fiuh… *minum vanilla milkshake*

Kana : Tidak salah lagi, Kurochin memang anak paling licik se-KuroBasu… =A=

(Seirin guys : *bisik bisik* Se-Sekolah kita sudah diserang vi-virus gay… Gi-Gimana nih?)

(Rakuzan guys /lebih tepatnya cuma Reo sendiri/ : Se-Sei-chaaan… TTATT)

**.**

* * *

**14****th**** Round**

By _**yui-cchi**_

untuk semua anggota gom kuroko-dono, Apa kalian menyukai Biologi bab 2 saat SMP kelas 3 dulu? Tolong beri alasan! #ambigunyakumat

**.**

Kuroko : Ambigu abis…

Aomine : Kalo soal *piiip* *piiip* baru aku suka… *ngupil dengan santainya*

Akashi : Yang mana dulu? Kana udah SMA, lupa dia. =_=

Kana : SOMPLAK! *injek Akashi* Aku tau, Re******** kan?

Midorima : Kalo soal itu, mana gue tau… Adanya Aomine mungkin_ horny_, kali. *lirik Aomine*

Aomine : Aih tau aja lo Midorima! *mendadak genit*

Kuroko : A-Aomine-kun jadi genit… *pake missdirection buat kabur*

Akashi : HUEK! Balik ke kepribadian ganguro lu, Daiki! =A= *menjauh*

(Momoi : Dai-chan gilaaa! JELEEKKKKK! *mendadak pergi ke dukun _voodoo_*)

Aomine : AHAHAHAHA! Aku pinter berakting! HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HIDUP BOOBS! BIG BOOBS! GUE PADAMUUUUU~~~~~~ *meluk big boobs*

Midorima : Mual gue. *brb ke toilet terdekat*

Akashi : Tetsuya mana Tetsuya… Pengin kabur ke rumah Tetsuya… *kabur*

Kana : Ya udah sini Daiki, gue bawa setumpuk majalah Mai-chan lo. *smirk*

Aomine : *CLING* Mana? **MANA? MANAAAA? ? ***senyum gaje*

Kana : Nih! *nunjuk setumpuk majalah yang berada di belakang _stage_*

Aomine : ASIIIIKKK! ! ! GOD BLESS YOU, KANA! ! ! ! !*brb baca majalah ero*

Kana : _Mission accomplished_. *smirk*

**Hiai** + **Himomo** : AYEEEEYYY! ! !

**.**

* * *

**15****th**** Round**

By _**yui-cchi**_

(Kuroko : Kok aku merasakan bed pilling… Ah lupakan. -_-a)

kuroko-kun : Kamu dingin banget sih, sama Akashi-chama... atau jangan-jangan, kamu itu sebenernya ketularan tsun-tsunnya Midorin, sebenernya pengin ama akashi tapi malu-malu?  
**.**

Kuroko : *minum vanilla milkshake* Terus apa mau sih _reviewer_ ini?

Kana : Tauk. Kau kan _ultimate uke_-nya Akachin–.

Kuroko : **ULTIMATE UKE?** *CLING*

Kana : *glek* E-Eh… Gitu deh…

Akashi : *mendadak peluk Kuroko dari belakang* Kau takkan kubiarkan kabur, Tetsuya…

Kuroko : Tau deh. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa jadinya…

Akashi : *cium pipi sebelah kanan Kuroko* Kau itu punyaku. Jadi…

Kuroko : Mual aku. Kana, minta di-_sub_ nih.

Kana : W-WHUT? ! Ta-Tapi lo kan masih di G-6, Kurochin!

Kuroko : Ta-Tapi… Aku nggak bisa bebas nih… *puppy eyes*

Kana : *JELEEBBBBBB* Ba-Baik–.

Akashi : *CKRIS* Kana, jangan main ikut campur adegan cinta kami ini. *aura yandere menguar*

Kana : Ugh… *mundur*

**Hiai** : Nyebelin banget ngliatinnya…

Aomine : Plis… Liatin adegan AkaKuro bikin gue pengen tampol plus injek Akashi berkali-kali…

Kise : Ta-Tapi Kurokocchi… WUAAHHHH! ! ! ! ! *nangis lagi*

Murasakibara : *kraus* Enak nih *kraus* Akachin *kraus* sama *kraus* Kurochin…

**Hiai** : Gak di-_cut_, Kana?

Kana + fans AkaKuro : *keburu masang kamera buat rekamin adegan ero ero AkaKuro*

**Hiai** : =A= udah deng… CUT!

**.**

* * *

**16****th**** Round**

By _**yui-cchi**_

Kise-san.. bisa enggak kamu enggak nyocot seenak jidat lu? kuping gue sakit nih ngebayangin lu treak-treak alay..  
**.**

Akashi : Iya tuh, betul.

Kuroko : Ya benar… Kise-kun, tuh ada yang protes.

Kise : Ta-Tapi KUROKOCCHI-_SSU_! ! ! KUROKOCCHI-KUUUU! ! ! TTATT *nunjuk Kuroko sambil mejeng-mejeng dengan narsis di depan kamera*

Akashi : **Hoooo… Minta dibunuh ya lu?** *CKRIS*

Kise : WUAAHHHHH! ! ! ! ! *langsung maraton se-Ind#nesia (?)*

Akashi : **R. YO. U. TAAAAA… ***langsung kejar Kise*

Kana : Makin sedeng nih…

**.**

* * *

**17th Round**

By _**yui-cchi**_

Aomine-kun... tolong rape aku.. /kok..?/

**.**

Aomine : Asal lo punya big boobs. Paling nggak, cup C atau D.

Kana : Aomine bahkan tau ukuran dada… Serem =A=

Aomine : Ya gitu lah! Raja big boobs! HWAHAHAHAHAHA! ! !

(Touou guys : Sereeemm… Aomine ternyata penjual be ha gitu… *fitnah banget*)

Aomine : KALIAN, IMAYOSHIIII! ! ! WAKAMATSUUUUU! ! ! SAKURAAAAIII! ! ! NGPITNAH BANGETTTTT! ! ! *bawa bat*

(Imayoshi : Tapi cocok kan, bisa ng-_scan_ dada cewek cuma dengan mata mesummu kekekeke~ *senyum nakal*)

(Momoi : … DAI-CHAN BUODOOOOOOHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! *langsung bakar majalah Mai-chan punya Aomine*)

Aomine : W-WAAHHHH! ! ! ! HE-HENTIKAN, SA-SATSUKIIIIII! ! ! ! *berusaha menghentikan Momoi*

Kana : Huehehehe~ Udah deng… CUT!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Contin–. ]**

* * *

**Hiai** : Hentikan. Lu ada pengumuman baru kan?

Kana : AH IYA! Ehem, berhubung ternyata ada juga cukup banyak pertanyaan yang ada hubungannya dengan anggota ke tujuh (atau calon?) GoM, alias Kagami dan Momoi, maka… Judulnya akan berganti menjadi **Interview dengan GoM plus Kagami dan Momoi**!

**Hiai** : Dan satu lagi. Ada beberapa _reviewer_ yang secara tidak langsung menginspirasi Kana untuk membuat satu aturan baru lagi…

Kana : Namun juga berarti judulnya akan berganti lagi dong.

**Hiai** : Betul. Repot banget kan? *senyum yandere*

Kana : Nah… Aturan itu adalah… Kalian **bebas** untuk **memberikan **_**request**_** / dare** untuk GoM plus Kagami dan Momoi!

**Hiai** : Aturannya begini.

Kana : Pertama, berlaku hanya untuk tipe** individu**, **pairing** atau **semua korban (?)**. Artinya, kalian hanya diperbolehkan mer-_request_ satu tipe saja.

**Hiai** : Kedua, temanya _mungkin_ disesuaikan dengan ide Kana. Misal, _cosplaying_ atau _switch kepribadian_ (lebih tepatnya akting), atau menyanyi. Kalau yang menyanyi… Kuusahakan nyari liriknya deh, secara aku itu…

**Himomo** : Kana itu anak difabel. Nggak bisa mendengar dia tuh. Makanya dia itu paling malas kalau urusannya musik.

Kana : Plis, **Himomo**. Kau itu merusak _mood _gue. *mundung*

**Hiai** : Nah, ketiga, _request_-nya maksimal tiga untuk tipe individual. Misal, individu – Akashi disuruh genit, Kuroko disuruh tertawa, dan Aomine disuruh xxxxx. Dua untuk tipe pairing dan satu untuk GoM plus Kagami dan Momoi.

Kana : Usahakan nggak terlalu susah yaaa~ Ah, keempat, jangan terlalu ribet _request_-nya. Cukup satu kejadian saja, misal tiap individu itu harus _cosplaying_, ya mereka harus cosu, jangan ditambah dan dikurangi (?). Kalo bisa, detil ya XD

**Hiai** : Sekedar pelengkap, kalian boleh me-_request_ mereka salah satu adegan dalam cerita dongeng, misal Cinderella. Mungkin kalau ini sih bakal tambah panjang ceritanya… Oh ya, ini hanya untuk tipe semua korban. Fufufufu~

Kana : Yak, dengan demikian… **Question and Dare dengan GoM plus Kagami dan Momoi**, resmi dimulai!

**Himomo** : Oh yeah, di samping _request_ / _dare_, kalian masih boleh memberikan pertanyaan kok.

**Hiai** : Oh ya, chapter berikut masih akan berhubungan dengan pertanyaan, sedangkan chapter 8 akan dimulai dengan dare!

**Himomo** : Intinya, berselang-seling antara _question_ dan _dare_. Chapter 7 _question_, chapter 8 _dare_, chap 9 _question_, begitu.

**Hiai** : Oh ya, untuk chapter 8, tidak ada _tema_ khusus.

Kana : Apa sekalian kita datangin Mono#uma ya? *smirk*

**Himomo** : Aish, lu ternyata termakan D#nganr#npa -_-

Kana : Oh yeah! Sekedar _vote_, apa kalian juga setuju jika aku membuat interview ini, tapi fokusnya lebih luas, dengan GoM plus Kagami dan Momoi sebagai _pengecualian_? Intinya, SEMUA KARAKTER KUROBASU AKAN DINISTAI DALAM _INTERVIEW _YANG BERBEDA INI! GoM plus Kagami dan Momoi di sini, yang lain di sana, gitu! Nanti juga akan kubuatkan _vote_-nya di profil-ku! Mampir ke sana ya? GoM, Kagami dan Momoi cuma akan jadi tamu atau sekalian penonton di _interview_ yang berbeda itu!

Kana, **Himomo** dan **Hiai** : Oke! Terakhir, TERIMA KASIH BANYAK UNTUK _REVIEW_-NYA! KAMI SANGAAAAAAAAAATTTT SENANG! DAN JUGA TERIMA KASIH BUAT YANG SUDAH MEM -_FOLLOW_ DAN MEM-_FAVORITE_ INTERVIEW GAJE DAN ABSURD ABIS INI!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued, beneran. XD ]**


	8. DARE PERDANA, bro and sist! Part 1

**Hiai** : Okay! Akhirnya… Aku kena hukuman telak dari Kana… Duh duh… *sambil elus kepala yang berhiaskan benjol lima tingkat*

**Himomo** : Dududuh… Kana-han sadisss… TAT

Kana : Ya udah… Salah sendiri kenapa kabur di chap sebelumnya, nyet… =A=

**Hiai** : Yak! Akhirnya titlenya berubah, ya kan?

**Himomo** : Yup… Dan satu keputusan…

Kana : YAAAA! ! ! AKU JUGA AKAN MENJADI PEWAWANCARA! TEE~ HEE! ! ! *gaya Riko*

(Riko : Ga usah plagiat kenapa =A=a)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer** : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_WARNING_ : absurd, jelas tidak masuk dalam kategori fanfic (buat yang ingin fanfic, silakan angkat kaki kecuali kalau kau bakal mendapatkan humor **super garing kraus kraus krepek**. Begitulah), OOC, AU, gila abal, OC alias para pewawancara ricuh (?), title dijadikan korban juga (?), cosu gila dan gaje, banyak sensor oleh KPI (?), SBY mendadak nyungsep cosu (?), etc.

**Title** : **Question dan Dare dengan GoM plus Kagami dan Momoi!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hiai** : Ng? Ada yang kurang jelas nih… *bacain dare*

Kana : _**Wolf-M**_, Anda mau mereka melakukan apaaaa? *langsung tereak lewat speaker*

**Himomo** : Sebaiknya kita mulai dari pertanyaan dulu, baru _dare_…

Kana : Jangan, tetap _dare_ dulu baru _question_… Berhubung mendadak banyak ripiunya ini…

**Himomo** : Okeh lah… *ngalah* Mari kita nistai para chara KuroBasu~~~ *smirk*

Kana : Sippo~~~ *senyum misterius*

**Hiai** : Walah, duo gaje yang berkombinasi jadi Gundam… *salah banget*

Kana : Oi **Hiai**, sudah siapkan debutnya?

**Hiai** : Sip. Sudah disambungkan ke Internet, upupupupu~~~ *nyengir ala Monok#uma*

**Himomo** : Bujud buseh, gila… **Hiai**-han jadi Monokum–tunggu…

Kana : Wut?

**Himomo** : Chapter lalu kamu janji nongolin Monok#ma, iya kan?

Kana : Oh iya iya… Tapi kalo sampe jadi bintang tamu, dia bakalan jadiin nih _stage_ jadi ajang pembunuhan =A=

**Himomo** : Tapi ngarep juga punya binatang kayak Monok#ma… Imut…

Akashi : Imut dari mana, woy? ! Cepetan!

Kana : Aih, Gilbo mana?

**Hiai** : Sudah di TKP (?), selesai urusin kameranya.

Kana : OKE! *cek sound* Akhirnya, yang ditunggu-tunggu para Readers benar-benar tiba…!

**Hiai** + **Himomo** : DARE DARI PARA READERS! ! ! Kita mulai dari awal sampe habis, ya! ! !

**.**

**1****st**** Dare!**

By _**Isana Yuki**_

To : Akashi-kun  
Dare : Sebenarnya aku kepengen banget lihat Akashi-kun itu pakai kostum anak kucing yang imut , dan melihat Akashi berekspresi se moe dan kawaiinya (?) #kabur dulu deh

(Properti : Baju cosplay anak kucing)

**.**

Akashi : W-What? ! *blush parah*

Kise : *telinga anjing imajiner mulai nongol* Ufufufufufu…

Kuroko : *biasa, tapi di dalamnya sudah tersusun akal licik*

Kana : AYOOOOO~~~ Kurang dari 2 menit melakukannya, kau akan dihukum oleh Monok#ma! UPUPUPUPUPUPUPU~~~

Akashi : =A= *masuk ke ruang ganti*

Aomine : Gak kebayang dia bakal sepopuler apa kalo cosu jadi anak kucing…

Kise : Pasti bakal kuadaptasi! Pasti-_ssu_!

Kuroko : Akashi-kun… Boleh juga…

[Dari dalam ruang ganti, terdengar suara 'Meoooong']

Kagami : I-Itu suara… ЩōДōЩ

Kuroko : Akashi-kun benar-benar menjadi kucing… Benar-benar…

Kise : *siapin kamera*

Aomine : *siapin handycam*

Midorima : *gementaran, lalu siapin HP dengan hati-hati* (Mind : Ta-Takut kucing sih, ta-takut… Ta-Tapi Akashi…? De-Demi Shuutoku, de-demi Shuutoku! A-Akan kupotret-_nodayo_!)

Murasakibara : *siapin maiubo-nya*

Momoi : *siapin tab-nya*

Akashi : *perlahan keluar dengan wajah semerah tomat dan tubuhnya dibaluti kostum anak kucing bonus kalung berhiaskan sebuah lonceng kecil dan sikap benar-benar kayak anak kucing alias benar-benar malu*

Kuroko : *pingsan, nosebleed parah*

Kagami : *membeku, saking gak kuatnya menyaksikan keimutan Akashi*

Kise : HUWAAAAA! ! ! ! ! AKASHICCHI BENAR-BENAR IMUT! *JEPRET* BENAR-BENAR REKOR DUNIA-_SSU_! *JEPRET* GILAAAA! ! ! *JEPRET* KAKAK-KAKAKKU PASTI SUKA BANGEEETTTT IH! ! ! *JEPRET*

Aomine : *ngiler, jatuhin handycamnya secara gak sengaja*

Momoi : AAAAAHHHHHHH~~~~~~~~~~ *pingsan juga*

Midorima : Kupotret ah-_nodayo_… *nosebleed parah, lalu dengan gementaran motret Akashi dari kejauhan (?)*

(Takao : *pingsan juga*)

(Shuutoku guys : Akhirnya ada korban juga -_-a)

(Riko : *pingsan juga*)

(Hyuuga : *nosebleed, pingsan juga*)

(Koganei dan geng Seirin lainnya : HYUUGAAAA! ! ! ! RIKOOOOO / COAAACCHHH! ! ! !)

(Mitobe : ~~~~~~~~! ! ! ~~~~~~~! ! ! *panik*)

Murasakibara : *ngiler, malah ngemutin ekor Akashi*

Akashi : MIAAAWWWWWWWWW! ! ! *blush parah, lalu mencakar muka Murasakibara*

Murasakibara : ADAAAWWW! ! ! Ta-tapi… *adanya malah elus-elus dan gendong neko!Akashi*

GoM + Kagami + Momoi + Semua penonton : (**MATI LU, MURASAKIBARA! MATI! MATI LU! MATI!**)

Kana : Aih… Bentar lagi ada Lautan Darah… CUT!

**.**

**2nd Dare!**

By _**Hikaru**_

1. Kuroko:  
Ngedengerin lagu mu yang Kimi ga Hikari de Aru Tame ni itu... bikin nge-fly! Jadi, daremu adalah nyanyi lagu itu didepan diriku ya! *siap2 ambil voice recorder sma tisu*  
(Properti : Mik dan selembar lagu Kimi ga Hikari de Aru Tame)

(A/N : Silakan bayangkan bagaimana Kurochin menyanyi, maapkan ketidakbergunaan daku TAT)

**.**

Kuroko : Oh, itu kan lagu yang dinyanyikan olehku kan…?

Akashi : *nyalain tape record*

Midorima : *langsung naruh HP nya di dekat Kuroko*

Kise : *rekamin dengan handycam*

Murasakibara : *munch munch*

Kagami : *blush parah, gagap pula*

Aomine : *langsung tiduran sambil nonton Kuroko bersiap menyanyi*

Kuroko : *ambil mik* Um… **Sonzai no igi wa nanda? Tsukitsumereba riyuu ni naru / **_What is the meaning of existence? If you probe into it, it will turn into a reason…_*suara khas Kuroko yang unik kembali menggema lewat speaker*

Akashi : *melting, hidung kembang-kempis*

Kise : GYAAAAAAA KUROKOCCHI MANIS-SSU–.

Aomine : *gebuk Kise : DIAM LO BISA? ! KISEEE! !

Kuroko : −**Kimi to boku to ga deaba sono riyuu wa kitto kibou ni naru / **_If you and I meet, that reason will surely turn into hope_

Aomine : *mimisan*

(Riko : *gigit sapu tangan*)

Kuroko : **Tarinai mono kazoete fugainai no mo jiyuu sa / **_Counting what you lack and getting disappointed about it is your free will…_

Akashi : *nosebleed parah, bibir ngiler parah, mulai berkaca-kaca*

Kagami : *kembang-kempis dada, gigit sapu tangan juga, mulai berkaca-kaca*

Kuroko : **Dakedo tsumaranai kao shite omotta yori shoujiki da / **_But you're more honest than I thought when you put on an absurd face_

Kagami : Entah kenapa ngingetin aku pada Kise itu…

Aomine : Iya tuh, muka absurd tuh Kise.

Kise : KALIAN KENAPA-_SSU_? ! QAQ *langsung maraton se-Eropa lagi*

Kuroko : **Bokutachi wa hitori datte ganbatteita kamo shirenai / **_We might've done our best even if we were alone_

Akashi : *sniff sniff* *ngapus air matanya* *terusin rekamin*

Murasakibara : *berhenti makan, dengerin lagu Kuroko dengan penuh penghayatan (?)*

(Himuro : Keajaiban dunia… Lagu Tetsuya bisa menghentikan ritual Atsushi… Lain kali kumasukin ke dalam daftar siasatku, hm hm…)

Midorima : *dengan tsunderenya menahan air matanya*

Momoi : HUWEEEEE! ! ! TETSU-KUUUU–.

**Himomo** : *kick Momoi*

Momoi : *berantem sama **Himomo***

Kana : Duo pink berantem… -_-

Kuroko : **Umareru kanousei ga aru koto zutto shirazu ni / **_Always not knowing the potential about to be born_

Kuroko : **Kimi no hikari ga tsuyoi hodo boku wa jiyuu ni nareru **/ _The stronger your light becomes, the more I can become free…_

Kagami : Jadi ingin membebaskan Kur-Kuroko-kun dari siksaan GoM… *nglap air matanya*

Akashi : Emang gue salah apa sih, Taiga bodoh? *lirik Kagami dengan kesal*

Kagami : F**K YOU! ! ! *langsung ngajak berantem Akashi*

Akashi : *kembali berantem dengan Kagami*

**Hiai** : Duh… Di-cut aj–.

Kana : JANGAN! Lagunya belom kelar woi!

Kuroko : **Hikidashiaeru chikara de koko de koko de tashika ni** / _With the power we can pull out, in this place, in this place, certainly… _*suara Kurochin merendah serta penuh penghayatan (?)*

Midorima : *nglap mukanya dengan sapu tangan*

(Takao : *nangis*)

(Shuutoku guys : Gak sangka… =A=a)

Murasakibara : *mulai berkaca-kaca*

Kuroko : **Kimi ga jiyuu ni naru hodo boku no kage ga kiwadatsu / **_The more you can become free, the more my shadow stands out…_

Kana : *nglap wajahku*

**Hiai **: … *berusaha tahan air matanya*

Kuroko : **Sore wa kiseki ni mo makenai tsugi no tegakari to… yoberu / **_Shadow that can be called a key to win against a miracle_

Akashi : *plik* TI-TIDAK! AKU _BAN_ NIH–.

Kana : *lemparin Akashi dengan sandal beruang punya Kise* Udah, diem di situ aja. Berantem sono sama Kagami!

Kise : SANDALKU-_SSU_! ! ! QAQ *berusaha rebut sandal beruang tapi gagal*

Akashi : Ta-Tapi–.

Kagami : Akashi-_teme_. *smirk*

Akashi : *kembali berantem lagi*

Kuroko : **Suki na koto dakara yokei kirai ni nata hi mo aru yo / **_It's because I love it that there was a day I hated it excessively_

Kuroko : **Kokoro ga zaratsuku wake wa itsudatte chanto kokoro ni aru / **_The reason why my heart has a rough feeling is always in my heart…_

(Seirin guys : *beneran nangis semuanya*)

(Himuro : *nglap mukanya sambil masih nahan nangis*)

(Alex : Hufff… _This is too damn good…_ *nglap air matanya*)

Kuroko : **Nani ga taisetsu nano ka sorezore chigau toshite mo / **_Even though what we think is important is different between you and me…_

Kagami : Jadi ingat Teikou Arc… -_-

GoM : *speechless pas dengerin komentar Kagami*

Kuroko : **Betsu ni semetari wa shinai ne jibun rashiku otagai ni / **_I won't blame you, let's act like ourselves together…_

Kise : U-Unngghh… MAAFKAN AKU, KUROKOCCHI-_SSU_! ! ! QAQ *nangis beneran*

Kagami : Walah… Dia malah jadi korban lagu itu… *masih mengelap air matanya*

Kuroko : **Bokutachi wa hitorizutsu ga sei ippai tsuyoku narou / **_Let's become strong, each one of us_

Kuroko : **Yori ooki na chikara wo awaseru asu ni naru tame / **_So we can combine greater strength for tomorrow_

(Riko : Tuh… Kan… *huff* Hiks… Kuroko-kun… *huff*)

Kuroko : **Mabayui kurai no SUPIDO de iki wo nomu you na purei de / **_With an almost dazzling speed, with a breathtaking play_

Midorima : *jejantungan*

Murasakibara : *nglap air matanya juga*

Kana : Rekor… Murasakibara akhirnya menangis juga… *nglap air mataku lagi*

Kuroko : **Motto watashiaerunda koko de kanarazu / **_We can pass more, in this place, in this place, definitely_

(Masako : HUWEEEE! ! ! GUE FANS KUROKO-KUUUNNN! ! ! *mendadak meledak tangisannya*)

(Himuro : W-Wahhh… Na-Nanti aja _autograph_-nya *?*… *nenangin Masako*)

Kana : Gak sangka Kurochin bisa membuat hampir semua orang nangis… HUWEEEE! ! ! *sendirinya malah nangis*

**Hiai** : Dafuq… =A=

Kuroko : **Yakuwari wa hitotsu janai fukamete takamete motto / **_Our roles aren't just one, intesify and boost them further_

Momoi : *berhenti nangis, mau peluk Kuroko tapi ditahan **Himomo*** Te-Tetsu-kun… Tetsu-kun… *nangis jua akhirnya*

Akashi : *cariin tisu lagi*

Aomine : *mundung sambil nangis seraya membaca Mai-chan*

Kise : HUWEEEEE KUROKOCCHI KUROKOCCHI-_SSU_! ! ! ! QAQ *masih gelundungan nangis*

Kuroko : **Sore wa itsu yori mo boku rashii sonna tegotae ga… atte / **_That is more like me, there is such a resistance_

Kuroko : **Kimi no hikari ga tsuyoi hodo boku wa jiyuu ni nareru / **_The stronger your light becomes, the more I can become free_

Kagami : *berapi-api* AKU HARUS MEMBEBASKAN KUROKO-KUN SEKARANG JUGAAA! ! !

Aomine : *lempar majalah Mai-chan ke Kagami* NGGAK! ! ! HARUSNYA GUE TUH, BAKAGAMI!

Kagami : D'AHO! AHOMINE!

Aomine : BAKAGAMI!

Kagami : *berantem lagi sama Aomine*

Kuroko : **Hikaridashiaeru chikara de koko de koko de tashika ni / **_With the power we can pull out, in this place, in this place, certainly_

(Masako : Ku-Kuroko-Kuroko-kun… JADILAH ANGGOTA BASKET-KUUUUUU~~~~~~ *nangis membabi buta*)

(Himuro : W-WAAA! ! ! MA-MASAKO-SENSEEEEIIIII! ! ! *menahan Masako agar tidak turun ke _stage_*)

(Riko : *pingsan dengan mata bengkak*)

Kuroko : **Kimi ga jiyuu ni naru hodo boku no kage ga kiwadatsu / **_The more you can become free, the more my shadow stands out,_

Kana : *akhirnya nangis juga*

**Himomo **: *ikut nangis juga*

**Hiai** : Kayaknya lagu Kurochin membius semua orang di _stage_ deh…

Kuroko : **Sore wa kiseki ni mo makenai tsugi no tegakari to… yoberu / **_Shadow that can be called a key to win against a miracle…_ Sudah nih… Hello? *terpana kaget melihat lautan air mata yang menggenangi _stage_*

**Hiai** : Tidak salah lagi, lagu Kurochin memang mematikan… CUT! *ternyata dalam hatinya nangis jua!*

**.**

**3rd Dare!**

By _**Hikaru**_

2. Kagami & Kuroko:  
Sebagai pengagum KagaKuro setelah AkaKuro... aku mohon kalian berdua pelukan 10 menit! Dan kalau bisa Akashi-Kise-Aomine ngeliatin !

(Properti : −)  
**.**

Kuroko : *lirik Kagami*

Kagami : *lirik Kuroko*

Akashi : *twitch twitch*

Kagami : Ng… Peluk yuk?

Kuroko : Oke. *peluk Kagami*

Kagami : *peluk Kuroko dengan kikuk*

Akashi : ~~~~~~! ! ! **TAIGAAAAA… TAIGAAAAA… ***bersiap ngamuk*

Kise : *nahan kedua tangan Akashi * HUWAAA! ! ! TIDAK! T-TI-TIDAAAAKKK~~~~ AKASHICCHI, TA-TAHAN-_SSU_!

Aomine : *nahan kaki Akashi*

Kuroko : *eratin pelukan pada Kagami*

Kagami : *eratin juga*

Akashi : ~~~~~~~~~~~~~! ! ! !** TAIGAAAAAAA~~~~~~~~~~! ! ! ! ! !** *super protes, gunting sudah siaga di tangan*

Kana : Belom semenit sudah protes dia =A=

Kuroko : *menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang punya Kagami*

Akashi : *twitch twitch* **TAIGAAAAA! ! ! KUBUNUH KAAAAUUUU–**.

Kise : HWAAAAA! ! ! ! AK-AKASHICCHI-_SSU_! ! ! ! SA-SABAAAARRRR~~~~~

Aomine : *masih berkutat menahan kedua kaki Akashi*

Midorima : Tontonan bagus-_nodayo_… Hmph!

Murasakibara : *kraus kraus*

Momoi : *dengan niat tulus (?) menahan kecemburuannya*

Kagami : *elus kepala Kuroko*

Kana : Ini mulai _out of script_ deh, kayaknya… =A=

Akashi : *langsung berubah jadi Hulk*

**Hiai** : CUUUTTTT! ! ! TIDAAKKKKKK! ! !

Kana : BREAK! BREAK! BREAAKKKKKK! ! !

**.**

**4****th**** Dare!**

By _**Akira Yui**_

1. Akashi :  
Aku mau liat Akashi cosplay, jadi Rias di High School DxD. Trus di foto ya! :D  
(Properti : kostum Rias di Highschool DxD)

**.**

Aomine : Kayaknya… Kayaknya gue bakal ngiler…

Kuroko : *jitak Aomine* Kau itu sukanya big boobs melulu -_-

Akashi : Kenapa selalu gue…? Gak dengan Tetsuya kek siapa aja gitulah… =A=

Kuroko : *langsung bweeee*

Akashi : *twitch twitch*

**Hiai** : *langsung nendang Akashi ke ruang ganti*

Kuroko : Aku mundur dulu…

Akashi : *balik lagi dengan kostum Rias dengan muka sangat memerah banget*

Kise : Ha-Ha-Hatiku doki-dokiii… W-Wuiihh… *mimisan lihat dada (buatan) Akashi*

(Seirin guys : *ngiler*)

(Riko : Kaliaaan, Seirin guys. **LARI 500 KALI MENGELILINGI SEKOLAH KITA SONO. ***bling bling*)

(Seirin guys : WAAAA! ! ! *ngibirit*)

Akashi : *twitch twitch*

Kana : Yaaak. GAK BOLEH GANTI BAJU SAMPE ADA DARE _COSU_ YAAAA! ! ! *wink wink*

Akashi : WHAT THE F***−.

Kise : WAAAAAA− AKASHICCHI! TE-TENANG-_SSU_! ! ! ! QAQ

**Himomo **: Oke. CUT! CUT!

**.**

**5th Dare!**

By _**Akira Yui**_

2. Akashi & Murasakibara :  
Sebagai penyuka akamura setelah akaki.. Aku mau kalian nikah boongan! Kalo bisa beneran ya!

(Properti : BG gereja *?*)

**.**

Akashi : DE-DENGAN BAJU INI? ! =A= *nunjuk kostum Rias*

**Hiai** : PFFF! ! ! AHAHAHAHA! ! !

Akashi : *PLIK* *gempur **Hiai** dengan gunting*

**Hiai** : NEEHHHH! ! ! QAQ *kabur*

Murasakibara : *tiba-tiba sudah berpakaian ala _waifu_*

Kuroko : Yikes… *julurin lidah dengan wajah jijik banget*

Kise : Idih, sereeemmm ternyataaaaa… *berlindung di belakang Kuroko*

Aomine : Akashi jadi seme, trus Murasakibara jadi uke? YIKEEESSSSS. *julurin lidah*

Midorima : Apalagi pakai cosu Rias… Yikessss….

(Masako : Walah… Gimana nih, Himuro–.)

(Himuro : YIKES BANGET… *jijik*)

Kagami : A-Akashi kawin sama Murasakibara? ! HUAHAHAHAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA! ! ! ! !

Akashi : *tiba-tiba ng-bogem mentah Kagami* Udah deh lo, balik ke kursi penonton sana. –A-

Murasakibara : Aku, Murasakibara Atsushi, bersedia memilih Akashi Seijuurou-chin sebagai suamiku. Nih, cincin chip-ku… *kasih cincin chip*

Kise : Walaaahhh… Mas kawinnya kok makanan melulu… Benar-benar _freak_ nih-_ssu_…

Aomine : Yah… Berarti gu–.

Kuroko : *tiba-tiba ignite pass Aomine* Tolong mati saja, Aomine-kun.

Aomine : W-WHUUTTT? !

Akashi : *blush* A-Aku… Akashi Seijuurou, bersedia memilih Murasakibara Atsushi sebagai i-istri-ku… *lirik Murasakibara*

Aomine : Akashi dilecehkan… Nih, tingginya. Kakakakakakak~ *ngakak sadis*

Kise : Mmmmppfffhhh– (′•ω•')/

Akashi : Sialan kalian… Ntar akan kubikin diriku tambah tinggi! Ta-Tambah tinggi!

Kana : Wuih… Murasakibara mendapatkan Rias… Walaaaahhhh~ CUT!

**.**

**6th Dare!**

By _**Foschia Cielo**_

-Akashi  
Plis, ak pengen liat km cosplay jd Yuno Gassai! /lupa 's' ny ada 1 atw 2/ pribadi kalian kan g jauh2 amat. Duo yandere paling gila setauku mah /yg canon/ /dibunuh/

(Properti : kostum Yuno Gasai)  
**.**

Akashi : Gue lagi gue lagi…

Kuroko : Saya prihatin padamu Akashi-kun… *mundur 9 langkah maju mundur kanan kiri*

Akashi : Dasar Tetsuya… Awas aja lo Tetsuya… =A=

Kana : Wokeh. NAH SEKARANG! *nendang Akashi ke ruang ganti lagi*

Kise : Ta-Tapi Kanacchi… Ntar dia bakal–.

Aomine : *ngibirit duluan*

**Hiai** : *kejar Aomine*

**Himomo** : Kalo sampe kejadian, serem dong jadinya hahahaha -A-

Midorima : Gue mestinya bawa kapak sebagai _lucky item_-nodayo -_-

Kana : NGAPAIN LO BAWA-BAWA KAPAK OI KODOK? ! *nunjuk Midorima*

Midorima : Gue bukan kodok-_nodayo_! =A=

Akashi : *keluar dengan kostum Yuno Gasai*

Kana : … Surealis banget… -_-|| *mundur 10 langkah*

Kuroko : Saya masih ingin hidup… *mundur 20 langkah*

Kise : TIDAAKKKKK! ! ! AKASHICCHI JADI JAUH LEBIH SEREM-_SSU_! ! ! ! QAQ *ngibrit lagi*

Akashi : RYOUTAAAA~~~~~~~ *kejar Kise*

Kagami : Dapuk… Akashi kok makin lama makin dinistain di sini ya…

Kana : Apa boleh buat… Noh banyak _dare_ gituan… -A-

**Hiai** : Bruakakakakak! ! Okeh, CUT! Ah, Akachin, jangan lupa tetap pake itu yaaa~ *wink*

Akashi : Dasar maniak… =A=

**.**

**7****th**** Dare!**

By _**Foschia Cielo**_

-Midorima  
Cosplay jd cinderella dong ;3

(Properti : kostum Cinderella)

**.**

Midorima : … …

Kuroko : … … *brb ke toilet*

Aomine : *nahan ngakak*

Kise : Mmppfff− duh… *nahan ngakak*

**Himomo** : Nah. *kick Midorima ke ruang ganti*

Akashi : Gash… Bakal dapet foto aib nih… *cengar cengir setan*

Murasakibara : Aih~ manisnya Midochin~ *munch munch*

Kagami : Midorima sialan itu akhirnya dapet hukuman juga! Nih… *cengar cengir setan*

**Hiai** : Tumben lama… *lirik ke ruang ganti*

(Takao : WAAAHHHH~! SHIN-CHAN JADI CINDERELLA! GUE JADI PANGERAN BOLEH? !)

Kana : Silakan aja silakan, sono kasih liat kami Midorima itu! *cengar cengir iblis*

(Takao : Siap Komandaaan~ *wink* *turun ke _stage_*)

Gilbo : Emang boleh nih, Kana?

Kana : Gapapa, demi Midorima juga! Fufufu~

Takao : Shin-chaaaaan~! Shin-chaaaaan! *menerobos masuk ke ruang ganti yang sama seperti Midorima*

Akashi : …

Kuroko : …

Aomine : Mata gue salah atau… Takao memang menerobos masuk ke ruang ganti Midorima?

Murasakibara : *kraus* *kraus* *kraus*

Takao : *keluar dari ruang gantinya dengan segenap hati (?)* Minnaaaa~~~~~ duh… Shin-chan ga mau keluar tuhhh~~~~~

Akashi : Atsushi! *CTIK!*

Murasakibara : Siap, Akachiiin~~~~ *langsung bantu Takao mengeluarkan Midorima dari ruang ganti*

Midorima : *POOOF!* *keluar dengan muka semerah tomat dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Rambutnya sendiri pakai wig dengan warna ijo sama kayak rambut aslinya plus pakaiannya Cinderella beneran*

Kuroko : Mi-Midorima-kun manis… Pfff… *nahan ngakak*

Kagami : GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ! ! ! GILEEEEE! ! ! ! MIDORIMA BENCOOOOOONGGGG! ! ! *ngakak ala harimau*

Midorima : *twitch* *lemparin Kagami dengan _high heel_*

Kagami : *dead*

Kise : *JEPRET*

Midorima : Kise. KUKUTUK KAU.

Kise : Nggak bisa-_ssu_… Pffff… Duh… Mules perut gue…

Momoi : Midorin manis… Pfff… Serius gue ini… *ngakak juga*

Akashi : *blingbling*

Midorima : Aib sepanjang hidupku-_nodayo_… =A=

**Hiai** : Pfff… Brb ngakak… CUT dulu… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ! ! X'DDDDDD Oh ya Midorima, jangan buka baju itu ya… Pfff…

Midorima : SIALAN LU **HIAI**! ! ! ! =A=

**.**

**8th Dare!**

By _**Foschia Cielo**_

-Kise  
Bwt tuan-tukang-teriak-dan-plng-berisik, dare ini bwt menistakanmu satu chapter /ketawa setan/ Ngomong pake huruf vokal 'o' DOANG sepanjang 1 chapter /ketawa setan/ cth : "Ooooo! Korokoccho!" Hrsny kan "Aaaaa! Kurokocchi!" Nah, km hrs ngoming kyk gitu sepanjang 1 chapter! /ketawa iblis

(Properti : −)  
**.**

Kise : W-WHAT? ! *syok*

**Hiai** : DO IT. *smirk*

Kise : … … Iyooo-_sso_… QAQ *mundung di pojokan*

Kuroko : Makin gile aja… Coba perkenalan dulu.

Kise : … _Wotoshi no nomoo wo Koso Ryooto doso_… *makin nangis*

Akashi : Makin nggak jelas… *brb ngakak*

Midorima : Gue mending di_cosu_ daripada kayak lo, Kise… Hmph!

Murasakibara : Kise itu alien *kraus*

Kise : NOOOOOOOO! ! ! ! _WHY SHOOLD MOOOOOOOO? ! ? !_ *langsung mundung*

Kana : Penyiksaan yang bagus… Pfff… XD

Kise : Ono todok owosomo-_sso_… (Mind : SUNGGUH MENDERITA AKUUUUHHH! ! ! ! QAQ)

**Hiai** : Makin sedeng…

**Himomo** : *brb ngakak*

Akashi : Udah, CUT!

Kana : WOI! ITU TUGAS GUE, AKASHI SIALAAANNNN! ! ! =A=

**.**

**9****th**** Dare!**

By _**Foschia Cielo**_

Pairing:  
-Akashi n Kuroko  
Demi matahari terbelah jd 5! Entah knp ak bisa jd SUKA BGT sm ni pairing. Maafkan aku kurokooo /sembah sujud/ eng... untuk memuaskan hasrat terpendam(?), aku pengen kalian kissu di dpn smua org /ngebayanginny jd melting/ trus2 Kana-san bisa foto mereka pas lg kissu? Kalo bisa sekalian video XD /klo ini kykny g bakal ditolak sm Kana-san/

(Properti : −)  
**.**

Kana : Kalau ini sih… Ga bakal kutolak… *smirk*

**Hiai** : Sini, sini! *manggil Kana ceritanya*

Kana : Wut?

**Hiai** : Gimana ceritanya kalau Kuroko kita sekalian suruh cosu jadi Yuuki Amano itu? Biar serasi sama Akashi-ohok-Yuno Gasai itu. *smirk*

**Himomo** : *lirik Kuroko, pasangin Kuroko topi yang sama kayak Yuuki Amano*

Kuroko : … Buat apa ini, **Himomo**-kun?

**Himomo** : Bukan apa-apa kok ^^

Kuroko : *makin curiga*

Akashi : *sontak saja memeluk Kuroko, lalu naikin dagu Kuroko* Yuno akan melindungimu! Tenang saja! *senyum _yandere_*

Kuroko : (Jujur Akashi-kun dalam _cosu_ jauh lebih menakutkan… ._.) O-Oke… Yuno-san.

Akashi : Sebagai _reward_, cium aku dong!

Aomine : Kenapa rasanya jadi… *kretek kretek* *cemburu ceritanya*

Kise : Odohloh-_sso_… *puk puk Aomine*

Aomine : Minggir sono, alien!

Kise : *mundung*

Kuroko : Ah… Um… *akhirnya cium bibir sama Akashi-ohok-Yuno*

Kana : *melting parah* *JEPRET*

Akashi : *perdalam ciuman* *melumat bibir Kuroko*

(Seirin guys : Oke. PECAT KUROKO!)

(Rakuzan guys : Akashi/Sei-chan gay… Yikeeeesss TAT)

Kise : KOROKOCCHO _HODOO_-_SSOOOOOO_! ! ! ! QAQ *mundung sambil nangis gelundungan*

Kana : Video mana videooo… *pingsan*

**Hiai** : Udah deng… Kamera mana kamera…

**Himomo** : Lewatin adegan ero ini ah… -_-

**.**

**10****th**** Dare!**

By _**Akira Yui**_

4. Kuroko :  
Q mau kuroko cosplay jadi Koneko High school DxD selama 1 chapter. Coz menurut q, mereka sama" muka tembok..  
(Properti : kostum Koneko High School DxD)

**.**

Kuroko : Serius, saya harus cosu jadi Koneko…?

Akashi : *smirk* *bawain Kuroko ke ruang ganti*

Kise : olomot bokol loboh monokotkon-_sso_… (OMAIGAT SUSAH BANGET NIH LAFALINNYA-_SSU_! ! ! TTATT)

Akashi : Ya gitulah! Aku jadi Rias, dia yang jadi Koneko! Fufufufu~! *kibas poni sambil balik cosu jadi Rias*

Aomine : Disuruhnya cosu jadi Yuno malah balik ke Rias… -_-

Akashi : Minta dijadikan dendeng lu ya, Daiki? *twitch*

Aomine : Asal lu punya nyali bro.

Akashi : *ngajak gulat Aomine*

Aomine : *ngajak gulat*

Kise : Komo mokon OOC, Okoshoccho-_sso_… QAQ *kebelet lidah* *nangis* (A/N : *ngakak sampe modar pas bayangin Kise manggil Akashicchi _Okoshoccho_ #plak*)

Akashi : *langsung mengajak mesra Kise dengan gunting (?)*

Kise : THOODOOOOOKKKKK~~~~~~~ *malah ngemut (?) dada Akashi*

Akashi : *jotosin Kise*

Kise : THONKKK YOOOOOO~~~~~~ *mental ke langit _stage_*

Kana : =A=

Kuroko : *keluar dari ruang ganti dengan kostum Koneko plus wig rambutnya*

Aomine : Te-Tetsu keliatannya cute… Cute… A-AH! INGAT BIG BOOBS! INGAAAT!

Akashi : *ngiler* A-Ah, masih cantikan gue! *boobs boobs*

Kise : Korokoccho songot omoooottt-_ssoooo…_~ *nangis bombai, lalu guling-guling bahagia level anjing habis kena rabies*

Kuroko : Um… Saya harus pakai baju begini sampai ada _request_ cosu yang lain…?

Kana : Begitulah! *thumbs up, lalu motret-motret Kurochin*

**Hiai** : Nah, nah, boleh gue kawin sama kau, Kuroch–.

Akashi : **TIDAK. MATI KAU, HIAI. ***bawa gunting raksasa*

Kise : THODOOOKKKK~~~~~~~ MOTO OJO KOOOOOOO, HOOO~~~~~ *bawa pisau*

**Himomo **: Hiai diplesetin jadi Hooo… Gile bused…

**Hiai** : Masalah banget lu nih, Momo? Sialan kaooo… =A=

**Himomo** : Ah enggak, Kak. *pokerface*

**Hiai** : Okeh. *bawa Kurochin ala _bridal style_, lalu kabur*

Kise, Akashi, Kagami, Aomine dan Momoi : TIDAAKKKK~~~~~~~ *langsung mengejar **Hiai** dengan brutal*

**.**

**11th Dare!**

By _**Akira Yui**_

5. Aomine :  
Buat bang 'dim'. Kamu cuman perlu cosplay miku doang kok selama 1 chapter

(Properti : kostum Miku)  
**.**

Kana : Argh… Jadi ingat 'KAU DIKERJAI' yang belum kelar… *mundung*

**Himomo** : Udah Kana-han, udah… *seret Aomine*

Aomine : WHATTHEFRUK? ! ASDFGHJKL! ! ! *keseret*

**Himomo** : Udah ah… 3… 2… 1… _SHOW TIME!_ *lemparin Aomine ke ruang ganti*

Aomine : KAMFRETOOOOOOOOOOOO *kelempar, masuk ke ruang ganti*

Murasakibara : Woah *kraus* **Himomo** *kraus* bisa *kraus* kayak *kraus * Midochin *kraus*… *melongo* #hah

Midorima : Tapi fans Miku bakal ngamuk-_nodayo_… Hmph!

**Himomo** : Kurang dari 2 menit gak keluar-keluar, majalah Mai-chan punyamu akan dibakar loh. *provokasi ceritanya*

Aomine : IYAAAA _NDROOOOO_! ! ! *terdengar suara krasak-krusuk grasak-grusuk, lalu keluar dengan kostum Miku yang kegedean*

Kana : Hmmppfff… Gak cucok banget… Terus rambutmu harusnya biru, bukan ijo-ijo kayak wigmu itu…

**Himomo** : *JEPRET*

Aomine : **HIMOMOOOOOO…** *aura preman langsung keluar*

**Himomo** : Makasih atas penampilanmu yang awesome sekaleh, AHOKMINE… 1 chapter ya.

Aomine : **HIMOMOOOOO! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !** *langsung kejar-kejar **Himomo***

Kana : Walah, walah… Momo-chan langsung wassalam begitu saja… #dikeplak

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gilbert : Woi Kana.

Kana : Iya?

Gilbert : Mana Akashi, Kagami, Aomine, Momoi dan Kise?

Kana : … OMAIGAT. Mereka kan masih kejar-kejaran… =_=

Gilbert : Ck! Dibagi jadi dua aja! Apalagi ini beneran Halloween tauk, para Readers pada ngerjain kita pas kita kira review akan berhenti berkembang (?) pada 2 minggu lalu!

Kana : Iya deh iya, jadi abang Prussia kok gak woles kulo nuwun gitu =A=

Gilbert : Ya udah, gini gue tambahin–.

Kana : JANGAAAANNNN! *lakban Gilbo*

Gilbo : PFFF− PFFF– PFF! ! ! (Artinya : Salah sendiri lu! ! !)

Kana : Udah deng kalo gini ceritanya… Biar lebih jelas, aku jabarkan sekali lagi peraturan _dare_, setuju?

Gilbo : NGG–. *dilempari bakiak lagi*

Kana : Jadi kameraman aja bawelnya minta ampun =A= Okeh, perhatikan baik-baik peraturannya!

**1. Setiap **_**reviewer**_** MAKSIMAL 3 request**

**2. Boleh apa saja asalkan nggak ribet, dan dar 3 request minimal 1 tipe, baik individu / pairing / semua korban**

**3. Untuk **_**cosu**_**, ditetapkan masa pakainya 1 chapter LOL~ kecuali jika ada request cosu lagi **(GoM + Kagami + Momoi : Ini sih, penderitaan seumur idup tauk! =A=a)

**4. Untuk lagu, MAKSIMAL 2 lagu per chapter **_**dare**_**, artinya 2 tercepat dalam me-**_**request**_** lagu akan saya lemparin ke korbannya, ufufufufu~ XD**

**5. Untuk **_**question**_**, jumlahnya tidak terbatas XDDDD**

**6. Terakhir, salam KuroBasu~~~ ***ditendang berjamaah*

Gilbo : Dan 1 lagi! *cengar-cengir nista*

Kana : OH YEAH! Aku sudah membuka _polling_ mengenai setuju tidaknya chara selain GoM + Kagami + Momoi untuk dinistai dalam _Interview_ yang berbeda! Jika kalian pada setuju, mengenai proyek ini, aku akan kerjakan secara silih berganti, jadi saya mohon bantuan Anda semua buat nyumbangin _vote_! *bungkuk*

Gilbo : Selain itu, saya selaku chara dari anime tetangga yang paling AWESOME juga memohon doa dari kalian, soalnya Kana sedang berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk menyelesaikan masa otodidak bahasa Jepang dan bersiap menghadapi ujian JLPT pada 1 Desember!

Kana : Karena itu, aku juga sempat kena WB sih… *mundung*

Gilbo : Udah deng udah, abis itu, kita berheboh-heboh lagi yeee?

Kana : Tenang _minna_! Request kalian sudah kutampung semua, sangat senang bisa berimajinasi gila pas membaca _dare_ dari Readers semua! Dan _chapter_ ini sudah jalan setelah sekian lama bergelut dengan segala permasalahan… =A=

Gilbo : Tapi gimana nasib chapter berikutnya setelah chapter _dare_ ini?

Kana : *thumbs up* Udah aku kelarin! Chapter _question_ juga sudah kugarap… 30 persen. *ditendang lagi*

Gilbo : *nendang Kana lagi* Jangan belagu nih =A=

Kana + Gilbo : Okeh~ Sekian deh bacotan kami! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! _JAA MATTA NEE_! ! *terbang ke langit ke 89 (?)*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued ]**


	9. DARE PERDANA, bro and sist! Part 2

Gilbo : Yak! Ketemu sama kami lagi setelah sekian lama bergelut dengan segala pekerjaan rumah yang nyebelin itu…

Kana : Wahhh… Akhirnya dapat juga nyumbang 1 per 1 fic… Senang banget rasanya~

Gilbo : Jangan lupa sehabis ini masih ada proyek yang baru, _kesesesesesese~ _*nunjuk The Assassin, LMBYS, Raven-Black dan _Bloodstained_ di ficpress*

Kana : Pls. Minta aku ganti dengan abang Bulgarii nih ceritanya, Gilbo?

Gilbo : THEDAAAKKKK~~~~~~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer** : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_WARNING_ : absurd, jelas tidak masuk dalam kategori fanfic (buat yang ingin fanfic, silakan angkat kaki kecuali kalau kau bakal mendapatkan humor **super garing kraus kraus krepek**. Begitulah), OOC, AU, gila abal, OC alias para pewawancara ricuh (?), title dijadikan korban juga (?), cosu gila dan gaje, banyak sensor oleh KPI (?), SBY mendadak nyungsep cosu (?), etc.

**Title** : **Question dan Dare dengan GoM plus Kagami dan Momoi!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kana : Uh… Abis ng-_balance_ bahasa Inggris, Indonesia sama Jepang itu sama sekali berat… Hebat… *menerawang*

Gilbo : Udah njong! *nendang kepala Kana* BALIK KE 12th DARE!

**.**

**12****th**** Dare!**

By _**Myadorabletetsuya**_

Kuroko : jadi kise dong, yang sukanya peluk2 akashi sambil teriak AKASHICCHI.  
**.**

Kuroko (yang masih cosu jadi Koneko) : Aku…?

Kana : Ya kau. K-A-U. *senyum mechoem*

Gilbo : YEAH YEAH! *sambil seret dan cekek kelapa (?) maksudnya kepala **Hiai***

**Hiai** : _G-Give up… Give up…_ *nepok-nepok tangan Gilbo yang nyekek dia*

Kuroko : Aku tidak pandai berakting… *tetap facepalm*

Kise : Koloo Korokoccho jodo okoo… Thooodooookkk~~~~~ *peluk Kuroko dengan manja*

Kana : AYOLAAAHH~~~ _1 YEARS WORTH OF VANILLA MILKSHAKEEE~~~~ _*Dewa Rubah pun jadi (?)*

Kuroko : … … (Mind : Yang minta _dare_ kayak gini gue gorok leher aja nih…)

Akashi (yang masih jadi Rias Gremory) : Coba nih, Tetsuya… *senyum gaje*

Aomine : Lu sungguh gak awesome, Gremory… Euuhh… *ilfeel mendadak*

Akashi : Minta digampar mulut loe? Masih mending cewek kayak gini daripada lu, Miku abal!

Aomine : Ngejek gue lagi, gue sodok bokong lu sampe Antartika… =A=

Kuroko : *berdiri, tahan napas, lalu berjalan ke depan Akashi* …

Midorima : *gigit semua jari tangannya*

Murasakibara : *tegang sendiri*

(Seirin guys : Jangan, Kuroko-kun… Jangaaan… *tegang sendiri*)

(Touou guys : *bacain Yasiin* #lho)

(Himuro : _Second Catastrophe_ beneran bakal terjadi… *nglap mukanya sendiri*)

Kise : Jongon, Korokocchooo…~~ *nangis bombai*

**Himomo** : *tahan napas*

Kana : *pasangin kamera*

Gilbo : *sorotin Kuroko dengan sepenuh cinta (?)*

Kuroko : *mendadak peluk tubuh Akashi* Akashicchi-_ssu_… *mata bling-bling ala Kise, telinga serigala imajiner mendadak nongol, mukanya jadi sangat imut*

Akashi : *JELEEBBBB* *nosebleed* Te-Tetsuyaaaa… *syok* O_O

(Seirin guys : THEDAAAKKKK~~~ BACAIN KITAB SEKARANGGG! ! ! POKOKNYA NGGAK MAU LIAT KUROKO JADI SEPERTI ITUUU! ! !)

Kuroko : Akashicchi wa _hidoi_-ssu… Kenapa gak sekalian bareng aku-_ssu_! *muka bener-bener menghayati (?) Kise*

Midorima : *dead*

Murasakibara : OAO *jatuhin _snack_ secara gak sengaja lagi*

Aomine : TOBAT BANG TOBAAATTTT! ! ! *lari maraton antara jarak Bumi sampai Bulan*

Kana : Ke-Kenapa malah jadi begini ceritanya… X_X~ *terkenyuut (?)*

**Hiai** : Ummpfff… *(masih) kecekek*

**Himomo** : Ah, cut aja deh!

Kuroko : JANGAN-_SSU_! ! ! QAQ *sambil pelukan sama Akashi*

**Himomo** : Ma-Malah ilpeel jadinya… *ngeri*

**.**

**13****th**** Dare!**

(Akashi : Kok aku merasa aura bling-bling sekarang… #eh)

By _**Myadorabletetsuya**_

Akashi : berwajah datar kaya kuroko, dan berusaha lepas dari pelukan kuroko. ngomong hal2 yg ketus ala kuroko kalau dipeluk kise.

**.**

Kana : _The Third Catastrophe_ has begun already… *muka pucet sambil bacain _dare _nya*

Akashi : Ufufufu… Oke. *smirk*

Kise : O-Okoshoccho…? *bed pilling*

Gilbo : KISEEE~~~ PELUK AKASHI SEKARANG! PELUK! PELUK!

Kise : Be-Begini jadinya? *memposisikan dirinya memeluk Akashi dari belakang dengan sedikit berharap gak dicintai gunting*

Akashi : *lepasin pelukan dari Kise* Kise-kun… Jangan dekat-dekat sama aku.

Kise : OKOSHOCCHI HODOOOOOOO-_SSOOO_! ! ! *nangis bombay lagi*

Akashi : Tolong mati saja, Kise-kun. *muka super datar*

(Seirin guys : Sumpah… Akashi yang di dalamnya Kuroko itu sama dengan THE THIRD CATASTROPHEEEE! ! ! *CTARR CTARRR*)

(Rakuzan guys : A-Akashi/Sei-chan sereeeemmmm QAQ *berpelukan satu sama lain*)

Momoi : A-Aka-chaaann… OAO *syok*

Aomine : Iuuuhhh, Akashi jadi Tetsu… Gak cocok pisan, iuuuhhh… *ambil jarak dari Akashi*

Gilbo : *lemparin Aomine dengan mortar* Udah sono, AHOMINE! LU COBA NGAJAK NGOBROL SAMA DIA!

Kana : Iya betul betul kata Gilbo! NICE IDEA! *blingbling*

Kise : *masih nangis di pojokan*

Aomine : He-Hei Seijuro! *senyum garing + gak rela + ngpuk-puk kepala Akashi* A-Apa kabar…? (Mind : GEBUK AKASHI! GEBUK! GEBUK!)

Akashi : … Aku baik-baik saja, Aomine-kun… Dan tolong jangan elus-elus kepala saya… (Mind : BUNUH DAIKI AHOMINE INI. BUNUH. BUNUH. BUNUH.)

(Seirin guys : Ini salah setting atau… Apa emang auranya jadi gak sedap begini…?)

Kuroko : (masih bersikap ala Kise dan cosu ala Koneko) *peluk Akashi* Akashicchi~~~

Aomine : (Mind : TETSUUUUUU~~~~ **KAU BAKAL MATIIII~~~~ **TIDAAKKKK~~~~~~) *panik dan gagap mendadak*

Akashi : (Te-Te-Te-TETSUYAAAAAA~~~ Ta-Tapi…! Ta-Tapiiii~~~~~ *panik di dalam hati*)

Kuroko : Akashicchi kenapa-_ssu_? Kenapa gak akrab sama Aominecchi-_ssu_? *tebar senyum blingbling*

(Kasamatsu : TIDAKKKKK! ! ! ADA KISE KEDUAAAAA! ! ! *nunjuk Kuroko*)

(Seirin guys : KIAMAT DATANG! ! _MAY DAY MAY DAY_! ! ! FALSE ALARM! FALSE ALARM! *panik mode*)

Kana : OK. Parah banget ini mah. CUT!

**.**

**15****th**** Dare!**

By _**Myadorabletetsuya**_  
Midorima : jadi akashi. Ngomong kuroko milikku secara terang2an. Seperti akashi pd umumnya.

**.**

Kana : Mari kita nyalakan alarm emergensi =A=

Gilbo : *pecahin kaca tombol emergensi* *tekan dengan sepenuh tjinta*

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGG.

Kana : Yak, menambah suasana horror mak, sodara-sodara seiman. =A=

Midorima : Eng… Ing… Eng… *panik kuadrat*

Aomine : De-Dengan cosu Cinderella begini… Pffff! ! ! *cengar-cengir nista*

Midorima : *ng-shoot paksa Aomine ke Mars* Sialan lu Ahomine…

(Shuutoku guys : Kalo ceritanya begini… *bekep, sekap plus bius Takao*)

(Takao : SHIIIINN–CHAAAaaaannn… *perlahan pingsan*)

**Himomo** : Yak… Mari kita pesta OOC di sini… Ufufufufu…

Monokuma : Upupupupu~ Midorima, jika kau tidak melakukannya, _punishment time_ akan menantimu! UPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPU~! ! ! !

Kana: HAHAHAHAHA– **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**? ? ? ! ! ! MONOKUMAAAAAA? ! *syok banget*

Midorima : WTFFFF? ! APA ITU MAKHLUK ITEM-PUTIH ITU? !

Gilbo : *keplang Kana* Dibilangin juga apa, jangan ngundang beruang mungil kayak dia! =A= *nunjuk-nunjuk Monokuma*

Kana : Tee~ hee~ Monokuma, tenang di sana ya? *nunjuk bangku penonton*

**Himomo** : Udah deng… Mido-han, cepet hayati (?) sana!

Midorima : Ta-Tapi kenapa aku-_nodayo_? !

**Himomo** : Kan yang jadi korbannya ya kamu. K-A-M-U. =A= *nunjuk Midorima*

Midorima : … =_=' *lirik Kuroko*

Kuroko : *sudah balik normal (?) dan masih cosu jadi Koneko*

Akashi : *kesal kesal kesal kesal kesal kesal* *tangan gelisah mau meluncurkan gunting ke Midorima*

**Hiai** : Aih, Akachin. Kau jadi Kuroko sebentar, selama _dare_ ini! *senyuman bisnis (?)*

Akashi : WHATTHEFRUK? ! ASDGHJKL! ! ! ! ! *bersiap lempar gunting ke **Hiai***

Murasakibara : *nyetop Akashi*

Midorima : *naikin kacamata* Hhhh… *langsung peluk Kuroko dengan santai (setengah mati) sambil CKRIS CKRIS-an ria* Kalian… Te-Tetsuya adalah milikku-_nodayo_!

Kana : Tanpa -_nodayo_ itu! =A=

Midorima : WATTEKEPRAK? ! SIALAN LU , KANA-_NODAYOOOO_! ! !

Kana : Udah, sana klaim Kurochin! Hihihi~

**Hiai** + **Himomo** : *cengar-cengir nista*

Midorima : A-Aku ulangi… Hmmff… *CKRIS* **Tetsuya itu punyaku.**

Akashi : (E-Entah kenapa Shintarou jadi kayak… Psikopat…?) *glek*

Aomine : (Nggak pas banget… =A=a) *mundur 3 langkah*

Midorima : *peluk Kuroko dari belakang* **Siapapun yang berani menyentuh Tetsuya-ku… ***CKRIS* **Kuhancurkan tanpa bersisa.**

(Seirin guys : Walahhh… SADIS TENAN DIA! SADIS! *merinding disko*)

(Shuutoku guys : Di-Dia ada bakat jadi _yandere_… Iiihhh sadis! =A=a)

Momoi : Midorin seremmmm QAQ *mundur sampe nabrak Gilbo*

Aomine : Te-Tetsu… Ha-Halo–.

Midorima : *CKRIS* **Ada masalah, Daiki…?** *GROAAARRR GROAAARRR*

Kuroko : (Midorima-kun jadi mirip Akashi… Serem… -_-a)

Midorima : *jilat leher Kuroko*

Kana : HENTIKAAAANNNN! ! ! ! QAQ *langsung bawa kampak*

**Hiai** : *nyetop Kana*

**Himomo** : A-AH! ! CUT!

**.**

**16th Dare!**

By _**Myadorabletetsuya**_

Kise : jadi midorima. Tenang dan tsundere.

**.**

Kise : OKO-_SSO_? ! OAO *syok*

Kana : **DIAM DI SITU ATAU AKU BAKAR KEPALAMU.** *senyum yandere*

Akashi : **JANGAN BERISIK ATAU KAU KUBUNUH.** *aura yandere menguar*

Kuroko : **MATI AJA KISE-KUN**. *aura horror*

Kise : SOMOONYO _WO HODOO_–.

**Hiai **: *bekep mulut Kise* Kan udah dibilangin, kau yang jadi tsundere, Kise! =A=

Kise : Okooyy… *huff huff*

Aomine : Kalo jadi tsundere, lo-gue-end! =A= *thumbs down*

Kise : QAQ~~~~~~ *mundung lagi*

Kana : Udah deng, mulai aja kenapa? ! =A=

Kise : … Hmph… Topo… Boloh koh oko borhonto ngomong bogono noh-_sso_? QAQ *mengiba-iba ceritanya*

**Himomo** : Nggak diperbolehkan. *smirk* #woi

Kise : QAQ~~~~

Kana : *keplang Kise dengan CPU* udah deng, nggak ada waktu! *kick bokong Kise*

Kise : Hmfff… *berusaha menahan air matanya*

Momoi : Ki-chan, kau gapapa kan? QuQ *puk puk Kise*

Kise : H-Hoo! Ono bokon bororto o-oku p-podolo podomo-_no-nodoyo_! Hmph! *tsundere mode*

Akashi : Ryouta jadi tsundere… Gak sreng banget ya… =_=

Kise : O-Odoh kon, Kono…?

Kana : Buseh, nama gue diplesetin jadi Kono… Kono sekai wa omoshiroi desu… #malahmelencengkeJepang

**Hiai** : Itsu to dare to Rakuzan e ikimasuka? #malahketularanvirusbahasaJepang

Kise : Chotto matte kudasai, **Hiai**cchi! Anatagata wa Kyoto e ikimashita ka? O_o #idihdiaituuu

Gilbo : Sumfeh ga ngerti apa yang mereka bertiga katakan… Ck! **Himomooo~** CUT dong…

Akashi : Un, Ryouta. *smirk*

Gilbo : OMEINGOTT. Akashi kena juga ternyata! CK! =A=

**Himomo** : Okeh, CUT! CUT! Walau dianggep gagal, yah, setidaknya Kise bilang 1 kalimat ala Mido-han =A=

**.**

**17****th**** Dare!**

By _**xoxo-vanilla**_

ada peraturan dare niih! ikutaan. aku dare testuya-kun myium pipi kagami... akashi kalo tanya why? gue bosen akakuro mulu yg ditampilin. HIDUP KAGAKURO!

**.**

Kagami : A-Aku? *syok*

Kuroko : *minum vanilla milkshake seperti biasa*

Kagami : Umm… Sejak aku nggak dapat jatah buat _dare_… *langsung nerjang Kuroko*

Akashi : **~~~~~~~~~! ! ! ! TAIGAAAAAA! ! ! ! !**

Midorima : MURASAKIBARAAAA~~~~~ NENANGIN AKASHI DONGGG~~~~! ! ! *panik*

Murasakibara : *kraus* 'K. *nahan Akashi*

Kagami : A-Aku nggak memperkirakan ini bakal terjadi, tapi… Anggap saja ini servisku, ok? *malu-malu setengah mati*

(Hyuuga : KAGAMI SIALAN! ASEM! BONGSOK AMET JADI BAWAHAN GUE *?* ! ! !)

(Riko : I-Ini… Ini sama sekali gak masuk akaaallll! ! ! ЩōДōЩ *panik*)

(Kiyoshi Teppei : ? *wajah polos + miringin dikit kepalanya*)

Kana : Plis, Kiyo-Kiyo… GUE PADAMUUU! ! ! *lompat ke kursi penonton buat kejar Kiyoshi Teppei*

**Himomo** : KANAAAA! ! ! QAQ *syok*

Kagami : Oke… *monyongin bibirnya*

Kuroko : Ka-Ka-Kagami-kun… *blush*

Kagami : *naruh gelas _vanilla milkshake_ Kuroko ke lantai*

Kuroko : Ka-Kagami– *blush*

Kagami : *CUP*

Kuroko : *CUP*

Gilbo : Me-Mereka… Ciuman di bibir… Bukannya di pipi… OAO

**Hiai** : Yah… KAGAMIII! ! ! DARE LO BUKAN DI BIBIR TAPI PIPI TAUK! ! ! *lemparin Kagami dengan bakiak lagi*

Kagami : *kepentok* Iya dah iyah! =A= *cium pipi Kuroko*

Kuroko : *mematung*

Kise : KOGOMO HODOOOOOOOO-_SSO_! ! 1-ON-1 YOK SOMO OKO-_SSO_! ! ! QAQ *glundung glundung nangis bombai*

Aomine : AYOK 1-ON-1 SAMA GUE JUGA! ! *tiba-tiba nimbrung dengan muka sangat kesal* MENTANG-MENTANG TETSU ITU _SHADOW_ LO! ! ! =A=

Akashi : *CKRIS CKRIS CKRIS* **DARE TO DEFY ME… DIE.**

Kagami : _C'mon_, gue ga bakal kalah! *senyum sinis*

GROAAAARRR GROAAAAARRRRRRR.

Kana : Haish, CUT aja deh… =A=

**.**

**18****th**** Dare!**

By _**Wookie**_

ehem, aku dare Tetsu-chan! gue pengen Tetsu-chan and Tatsu-chan pake baju maid yg cute and sexy *drools* terus nge-goda Kagami xD wuhuuuuu duo T2(?) beraksi XD! #sori bos (lambai2Akashi).. and Murasaki-kun... peace please #lemparin Chit*to se kardus x)

(Properti : 2 stel kostum maid yang cute dan sexy beda warna)

**.**

Kuroko : *beryas-yes-yus ria*

Akashi : Ke-Kenapa malah dia yang dapat giliran ganti… =A=

Aomine : Ck… Kenapa gak dengan gue…

Midorima : Tapi Himuro kan bukan dari G-8-_nodayo_?

Kana : Itulah… Himuro akan dijadikan **guest** untuk _chapter_ ini!

TENG TENG TENG! (?)

Himuro (yang akhirnya turun dari kursi penonton) : A-Ah… Aku di sini ya… *facepalm*

**Hiai** : Kan kau juga di-_request_, maka… PERGILAH KE KAMAR GANTI. *smirk*

Himuro : Hieee… Baiklah… *masuk bareng Kuroko*

Kuroko : *nurut saja*

BLAM.

Kagami : Me-Mereka kira-kira cosu jadi apa ya…? Gak bisa kubayangkan Tatsuya-nii jadi apa nanti.. *gulp*

Akashi : *gigit jari* *kesal*

Murasakibara : Muro~~~~~ *kraus* chiiiin~~~~ *kraus*

Kuroko : *keluar pertama kalinya, mengenakan baju maid tanpa lengan dan berenda-renda, serta dikasih bando berenda. Warna dominannya hitam dan warna garisnya putih*

Akashi : JELEEEBBBB* *blush parah* *nosebleed*

Kagami : *JELEEEBBBB* *ngiler* *nosebleed* *blush parah*

Midorima : (Tahan… Tahan…!) *sembunyiin wajah blushnya*

Aomine : Ta-Tapi kurang boobsnya…

Kise : *keplang Aomine dengan KBBI* Odoh dong, doom ojo lo Oohomonoccho-_sso_… =A=

Aomine : Ngomong kayak alien aja bangga, Kise… =A=

Kise : *mundung lagi*

Himuro : *keluar dengan baju yang setipe dengan Tetsuya, namun warna dominannya pada warna putih*

Murasakibara : *kripiknya jatuh, ngiler, matanya sudah blingbling*

(Masako : Walah… Murasakibara jadi pedo… Iuuuhhh…*syok*)

Murasakibara : *dekatin Himuro, lalu peluk dan emut Himuro*

Himuro : A-Atsushiiii~~~ Le-Lepasin a-akuuu~~~

**Himomo** : *_shoot_ bakiak ke kepala Murasakibara*

Murasakibara : *_shoot_ bola ke **Himomo***

**Himomo** : *banting kaki Murasakibara*

Murasakibara : *ngajak berantem 1 on 1 sama **Himomo***

Kuroko : Kagami-kun… *wajah polos, dekati Kagami*

Kagami : Hu-Huh…? *blush parah* (Duh… Kuroko ma-ma-manis banget… O/O)

Himuro : *dekati Kagami* Taiga, kenapa kau wajahnya merah…? *wajah polos juga*

Kagami : W-WUAAHHH! ! ! KU-KU-KU-KU-KUKAWINI KA-KA-KA-KALIAANNNN! ! ! /! ! ! *blush parah sambil peluk Kuroko dan Himuro*

Akashi + Murasakibara : **TAIGA / KAGACHIN MINTA DIBUNUH YA…? **

Kana : WAH! POTENSI PEMBUNUHAN (?)! ! ! CUT!

**.**

**19****th**** Dare!**

By _**Haruna Tachikawa**_

1. midorima: jadi kise yang suka meluk2 Kuroko, suara yang "khas", dan auranya yang blink-blink  
**.**

(Shuutoku guys : Ok, ini beneran _Fourth Catastrophe_ nih…)

Kana : Mo sampe kapan kalian mau nyebut-nyebut bahan di LMBYS hah? ! =A= *lempar bakiak ke Shuutoku guys*

Midorima : gue lagi gue lagi-_nodayo_… Kurang apa gue-_nodayo_… =A=

Kise : Koron sokolo-_ssu_… Cobo dong-_ssu_! XD *excited banget*

Akashi : Bakal jadi aib lagi nih… *cengar-cengir mesum*

Midorima : Jeezzz… *naikin kacamata lagi*

Kuroko : Cepatlah, Midorima-kun…

Midorima : *kling* *mendadak peluk Kuroko* KUROKOCCHI~~~~

GoM : (**BENERAN DIA BERAKTING JADI KISE / RYOUTA / KI-CHAN / KISE-CHIN! ! ! **_**FOURTH CATASTROPHE HAS STARTED ALREADYYYY! ! !**_)

Kuroko : Mi-Midorima-kun…? *bingung*

Midorima : Kurokocchi~ _Hidoi_~ Nggak mampir ke Shuutoku nih… *bling bling ala Kise*

(Shuutoku guys : MUAL KITA! ! ! PULANG AYUK! ! ! =A= *kabor*)

(Takao : SHIN-CHAAANNN~~~~~ JANGAN KAYAK GITUUU~~~~~ QAQ *nangis di pojokan*)

Kuroko : *berusaha menjauh dari Midorima* Midorima-kun, pls mati aja… QuQ

Midorima : KUROKOCCHI HIDOI-_SSU_! ! ! *mundung*

Kana : …

**Hiai** : …

**Himomo** : …

Gilbo : … Beneran _Fourth Catastrophe_ nih…

Kana : Aih sebodo teuing. CUT!

**.**

**20****th**** Dare!**

By _**Haruna Tachikawa**_

2. Kuroko: jadi bang Aomine yang mesum XD  
**.**

Akashi : Kana… =A=

Kana : Kenapa? *cengar-cengir mesum*

Akashi : Kenapa harus Daiki itu…? =A=

Kuroko : Yang itu… Aku paling sulit menirunya…

Gilbo : *lemparin Kuroko majalah Mai-chan* AYO BACA HAYOK! XDDD

**Hiai** : Aih, jadi keinget sama dedek Gilbo yang _expert_ banget soal H… =A=

Aomine : *plik* Lu bicara apa, **Hiai**?

**Hiai** : Dedek Gilbo itu maniak big boobs, sama kayak lo, Ahomine.

Gilbo : PITNAH DARI MANA ELOOOOOOO **HIAIIIII**! ! *kejar-kejaran sama **Hiai***

Aomine : DEFAAAQQQ LO BILANG GUE AHOMINE SIALAN LU **HIAIIII**! ! ! *ikut kejar **Hiai***

**Hiai** : *kabor*

Kuroko : *ngupil* _The one who can beat me is __**me**__._

Akashi : Perasaanku… Ilpeel… *nepok dahi*

Kise : Korokoccho-_sso_… QAQ *mundung*

Kuroko : Ah, majalah ini bagus juga… Dada Mai-chan itu bagus juga…

(Hyuuga : Defaq, dia jadi maniak boobs kayak si dakian itu… =A=a)

(Riko : Sisi kerennya langsung rontok dalam sekejap… Defaq… =A=a)

Midorima : Kuroko jadi mirip sama murid Ahomine itu-_nodayo_ -_-

Akashi : Emang ada murid-muridan gitu ya Shintarou? Yang ada Tetsuya itu murid gue tauk =A=

Kuroko : *masuk Zone*

Kagami : DEFAAAQQQQQ… KUROKO MASUK ZONEEEEEE! ! ! *ngibirit*

Akashi : Menarik… Coba adu denganku, Tetsuya!

Kuroko : *Zone mode* Ayo… Akashi-kun…

(Seirin guys : *merinding dangdut*)

**Hiai** : Deng, CUT!

**.**

**21th Dare!**

By _**Haruna Tachikawa**_

3. Kagami: jadi kuroko yang kuudere dan bermuka datar  
**.**

Kagami : Ugh… Nuhh… *gagap*

Momoi : Coba dulu nih, Kagamin!

Kagami : Ish, enak aja lu bilangin gue Kagamin! =A=

Kana : Udah, udah… Kagami… =A=

Kagami : Iya iya… Hmm… *mulai mempersiapkan mental (?)*

Akashi : Taiga. TAIGA. **TAIGA**. *mulai memprofokasi (?)*

Kagami : Aka– ah… Um… Akashi-kun… (Nggak sudi kupanggil kau Akashi-kun, dasar cebol! =_=a) Ada apa? *berusaha agar bermuka datar*

Akashi : … Nggak menghayati banget sih… =A=

Aomine : Taigaaaa~ *berusaha memancing perhatian Kagami*

Kagami : … … (Sabar Taiga, sabaaarrr… Sialan banget mereka ituuuuu… =A=a) Ya, A-A-Aomine-kun…? *berusaha menahan amarahnya*

Kuroko : … Kagami-kun… Sudahlah, hentikan saja akting tidak bagusmu itu… *minum vanilla milkshake*

Kagami : EMANG LU ITU KARAKTER YANG PALING SUSAH DITIRU, YA KNOW! *nunjuk Kuroko* KAU ITU SUNGGUH KETERLALUAN, KUROKO! =A=

Akashi : *CKRIS* **BERANI MENDEKATI TETSUYAAAA…**

Gilbo : NOOO! ! ! CUT! CUT!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kana : Eh? Sisanya?

**Hiai** : *ngecek semua rikues* Tinggal _question_ Boss!

**Himomo** : Oh yea, satu lagi… **Wolf-M**, Anda ingin mereka melakukan apa dulu? *makan mi goreng*

**Hiai** : Tumben kau makan mi… =A=

**Himomo** : Maklum… Lagi stress dakuh…

Gilbo : Cape deh, harus rekamin semua kejadian gak _awesome_ ini, kesesesese~

Kana : _awesome_ gundulmu! *jitak Gilbo*

Gilbo : Nyeh, Kana kejam nih, kesesesesese~

Kana : Haaahhh… Blas, chapter berikut dipastikan akan dibagi menjadi dua…

**Hiai** : Berarti chap _question_-nya bakal kayak gini lagi?

**Himomo** : Jangan *kraus* lupa *kraus* _polling_ *kraus* nya!

Kana : *jitak Himomo* GUNDULMU! Kelarin makan dulu baru ngemeng, dasar tuolol!

**Hiai** : Ginilah makhluk yang lagi PMS… -_-

Gilbo : Dan kami semua berterima kasih pada para Readers sekaliaaann~~~~ Sekalian sumbangin _vote_ kalian di _polling_ itu yaaa~ Ada di profil Kana kok, kesesesese~ SALAM HET–.

Akashi : *langsung nendang Gilbo sampai Pluto* SALAM HETALIA DENGKULMU! INI DI KUROBASU TAUK!

Kana : Ya udah, SALAM KUROBASU! UPUPUPUPUPU~

Akashi : *nendang Kana* INI MASIH DI KUROBASU BUKAN DI _DANGANR*NPA_, BEGOK!

Kana : *ngajak gulat Akashi*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued ]**


	10. Vulgarisme Merajalela!

**Disclaimer** : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_WARNING_ : absurd, jelas tidak masuk dalam kategori fanfic (buat yang ingin fanfic, silakan angkat kaki kecuali kalau kau bakal mendapatkan humor **super garing kraus kraus krepek**. Begitulah), OOC, AU, gila abal, OC alias para pewawancara ricuh (?), vulgarisme mulai dibudayakan (?), ada pertanyaan yang nyelekit tapi gak nyelekit (?), kolor bertebaran dengan indah (?), Akashi mulai jadi mesum kayak om-om pedo (?) dan lain sebagainya.

**Title** : **Question dan Dare dengan GoM plus Kagami dan Momoi!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1****st**** Question!**

By __

Ane mau tanya ke kuroko-kun, jujur ane suka pairing aka/fem!kuro, tapi pas ane baca2, ternyata kuroko-kun lebih milih kagami-kun. Kenapa? TTATT

**.**

Kuroko : *garuk kepala* Itu… Mungkin karena Akashi-kun sadis?

Akashi : Apa yang salah dengan sadis itu? *muka ga ngerti*

Kuroko : *muka madesu* Ngomong sama Akashi-kun tentang itu ga juga bakal berujung baik…

Akashi : Terus apa yang salah dengan menjadi overprotektif?

Kuroko : *speechless* (Mind : Ti-Tidak buruk juga, tapi cara menyampaikannya itu loh -_-a)

Akashi : *peluk Kuroko* Tenang, aku tak akan membuat kerusuhan apapun. Ya, Tetsuya?

Kana : OMGAWDWHY… *serasa nonton adegan sinetron (?)*

**Hiai** : *gebuk Kana* Udah, bukan saatnya ber-_fangirling_, dodol.

**Himomo** : Betul betul, kan ini masih dalam Interview / Q&D tau!

Kana : Baiklah… Kuro–.

Kuroko : Mu-Mungkin… Akashi terlalu bernapsu?

Akashi : *KRETEK!*

Kuroko : Apalagi kalau lihat aku… Dia pasti jadi pedo…

Akashi : *KRETEK! KRETEK!*

Kuroko : Dan–.

Akashi : *mundung* (Kenapa aku jadi pedo…? Kenapa…?)

Kana : Kau kok bisa menundukkan si Emperor itu, Kurochin… =A=

**Himomo** : Cut ah cut…

**.**

**2****nd**** Question!**

By _**Hikaru**_

3. GoM Kagami:  
Kalau misalkan Kagami masuk Teikou waktu itu, kira2 bakalan kayak gimana? Apa bakalan nyakitin kokoro Kuroko juga?(Kalau iya... kubunuh./dor) Menurut GoM dan Kagami sendiri gimana? :3

**.**

Kagami (YEEESS AKHIRNYAAAA) : E-Eh… Umm… Bentar nih, **Hiai**… *beresin sofanya*

Kana : Aih, ini kan pertama kalinya turun ke _stage_…

**Himomo** : Kaga-han pemalu ternyata… *angguk angguk*

Kagami : A-AKU NGGAK PEMALU, TAUK! *lempar bola basket ke **Himomo***

**Himomo** : *langsung tangkep dengan 1 tangan* Hahahaha~ Sudah, balik ke pertanyaan!

Akashi : Kurasa… Dia bakal dibully sih.

Kagami : APA? ! *syok*  
Aomine : Kalau nggak salah, Bakagami berkembang drastis sejak masuk SMA kan?

Kagami : Namaku bukan Bakagami, AHOmine. *twitch twitch*

Aomine : Suka-suka gue dong~ *ngupil*

Momoi : AOMINE DODOL! *jitak Aomine*

Aomine : Satsuki! Sakit euh! ==a

Akashi : Tapi mungkin Taiga dan Ryouta yang akan bertikai seandainya dia sampe _join the party_ di Teikou…

Kise : Ke-Kenapa aku, Akashicchi-_ssu_? ! QAQ

Akashi : **Soalnya kamu itu lemah, Ryouta.** *tenang*

Kise : AKASHICCHI WA HIDOI-_SSU_! ! ! ! *kembali maraton se-Russia*

Kagami : Aku sa-sama Kise itu… Huek… *mual*

Kuroko : …

Murasakibara : *munch munch*

Midorima : Bisa jadi, Kagami akan menjadi semacam 'pahlawan' buat Kuroko di Teikou ntar-_nodayo_…

Kana : Bombastis banget ya…

**Hiai** : Gak kebayang bagaimana kacaunya Teikou ntar… *menerawang ke langit _stage_*

**Himomo** : Bisa-bisa _Crownless General_ dibabat habis-habisan *angguk-angguk sambil jongkok*

Kuroko : Intinya, Teikou bisa meledak kayak Ishi*ama gitu…

Kana : Aih ga mau tau deng, CUT!

**.**

**3rd Question!**

By _**Akira Yui**_

3. Kuroko & Momoi :  
Apa pendapat kalian, jika Kuroko nikah ma kakak q yang cantik bernama momoi? #ngaku"  
**.**

Akashi : Saya tidak setuju! Tetsuya itu harusnya parkir (?) pada keluargaku tauk!

Kuroko : Kenapa perkataanmu absurd, Akashi-kun… -_-

Akashi : Eng, salah _script_… *ditampol* Maksudku, Tetsuya itu harusnya menikah denganku!

Kuroko : Plis, gue bukan _gay_, tau -_- *injek kaki Akashi*

Akashi : ADAW! Tetsuyaaaa… _Dare to defying meee…?!_ *twitch twitch*

Kuroko : Ah, tidak juga. *minum vanilla milkshake*

Kise : Nggak, nggak… Kurokocchi-_ssu_… Tidaaaakkk~~~~ *mulai bergaje ria*

Aomine : Satsuki, kalo sampe kawin dengan Tetsu, kuhancurin big boobs punyamu!

Momoi : Bweee! ! ! *culik Kuroko, kabur*

GoM minus Kagami : **TIDAAAKKKK! ! ! ! KEJAR SATSUKIIII! ! ! !**

Kana : Nggak ditanyain ini, itu, sama saja. Absurd semua -_-

**.**

**.**

**=Break=**

**.**

**.**

Kana : Udah?

**Hiai** : *balik dengan menyeret semua GoM*

**Himomo** : Baiklah, ayo kita ke 4th Question!

**.**

**4****th**** Question!**

By _**Wookie**_

(GoM + Kagami + Momoi : Entah kenapa aku merasakan aura aneh di sekitar Kuroko… -_-a)

1) buat Tetsu-chan: Gimana perasaanmu, dan apa yg mau kamu sampaikan ke mereka (GoM) mengenai Teilo arc itu?

**.**

Akashi : Ja-JANGAN NANYA TE-TENTANG ITU! ! ! **WOOKIE**, LU KUGAMPAR PAKE GUNTING!

**Himomo** : *nyetop Akashi* Nye~he~he~he~ Aka-han~ Bukan lo yang protes~ *cengar-cengir sadis*

Kuroko : *minum vanilla shake, lalu begitu isinya habis, ia langsung merusak wadahnya dengan dahsyat* …

Kise : WAHHHH KUROKOCCHI NGAMUUUK~! ! ! ! KUROKOCCHI~ ! ! ! QAQ *sembunyi di belakang Aomine*

Aomine : *nghindar juga*

Murasakibara : *tetap makan dengan khusyuk (?)*

Midorima : *geser posisinya mendekati Murasakibara*

Momoi : Te-Tetsu-kun… *mulai nangis gaje lagi*

Kuroko : *aura menjadi gelap segelap-gelapnya*

Akashi : Te-Tetsuya…! Ja-Jangan ngamuk…! *wajah ngeri + OMG*

Kuroko : **Minta jawaban ya, Wookie-san?**

Kagami : Wa-WAHHHH! ! ! Ku-KUROKO! ! ! QAQ *berusaha menghentikan Kuroko*

Kana : Gue ada bed pilling nih… =A=

Kuroko : *keburu menghindar dari sergapan Kagami* *mendekati Kise dari belakang*

Kise : W-WAAAA! ! ! KU-KUROKOCCHI! (Mind : **GUE MATI! ****GUE MATI!**)

Kuroko : *hantam kepala Kise pake palu gede* **Ini buat yang pertama… **

Kise : *pingsan*

Aomine : TE-TETSUUUU! !

(Hyuuga : Se-SERANGAN PERTAMA KUROKO! SE-SERANG! ! *senyum licik*)

(Masako : OOOHHH? ! OAO *syok kuadrat*)

(Riko : KUROKOOOOOOOO! ! ! ! ! ! *panik*)

Kuroko : *meninju perut Aomine pake _Ignite Pass Kai_, kemudian lempar Aomine ke langit _stage_* **Ini yang kedua…**

(Furihata : WAHHHH! ! ! _FURIOUS_-NYA KUROKO MAMPIIIIRRR! ! ! QAQ *sembunyi*)

Kana : TIDAKKKK! ! ! AHOMINEEE! ! ! ! ! HE-HENTIKAN INI, KU-KUROCHIN! ! ! QAQ

Gilbo : Ka-Kayaknya ini bakal panjang deh… =A= *rekamin*

Kuroko : *menghampiri Midorima, lalu cekek dia pake tali*

Midorima : MMMPPFFFF− *keburu mencoba lepasin, tapi gagal* *akhirnya pingsan*

Kuroko : **Ini yang ketiga… ***groo grooo*

(Kasamatsu : Se-Serius nih…? *glek*)

(Takao : SHIN-CHAAANNNN! ! ! ! QAQ *nangis-nangis latah sambil guling-guling nista*)

Akashi : HE-HENTIKAN, TE-TETSUYA! ! ! *berusaha menghentikan Kuroko*

Kuroko : *banting Akashi, lalu dudukin dirinya di atas perut Akashi dan bersiap mengeluarkan gunting dan mendekatkannya pada mata sebelah kiri Akashi* **Ini yang keempat… ****KAULAH YANG PALING KUBENCI… MARI KITA BERDANSA DI ATAS FESTIVAL BERDARAH INI…** *senyum yandere*

(Reo : SEI-CHAAANNNNN! ! ! QAQ *tereak-tereak maho (?)*)

**Hiai** : CUT! CUT! BREAK LAGI! WOOOY! GILBOOOO!

BZZZZZTTTT! ! ! BZZZZZTTTT! ! !

**.**

**.**

**=Break lagi…=**

**.**

**.**

**Himomo** : Oke… Sudah beres kan?

Gilbo : Gak awesome sangat **Himomo**… Masa 1 GoM dibantai semuanya… =A=

**Hiai** : Udah ah, Kurochin emang lagi bed mood kali ini… =A=

Kana : Baiklah, **5****th**** Question**!

**.**

**5****th**** Question!**

By _**Wookie**_

2) Gimana menurut yang lain (Momoi, Kagami, Himuro, Takao, anggota seirin, yg lain deh pokoknya-.-) mengenai GoM saat Teiko arc?

**.**

Kana : Karena pertanyaan ini ditujukan untuk partner masing-masing, mari kita sorot ke mereka! Gilbo!

Gilbo : OKE! *sorotin ke bangku penonton dan bangku _stage_ karena ada Momoi dan Kagami*

Kagami : GoM itu **MINTA DIBANTAI** tuh. *makan hamburger*

Momoi : AKA-CHAN SADIS! DAI-CHAN KEJAM! SEMUANYA KEJAM DAN GAK BERPERIKEMANUSIAAAANNN! ! ! HUWEEEEEE! ! ! *lari memeluk Kuroko*

(Hyuuga : Minta dimutilasi satu-satu nih. Kalo gue jadi seniornya, udah gue gorokin kali tuh si rambut merah nyebelin itu. *sisi preman mode ON*)

(Kiyoshi : … Tapi _let's have fu~un_–.)

(Hyuuga : *keplang Kiyoshi* Udah ah! Komen kek apa tentang Teikou Arc itu! =A='a)

(Kiyoshi : Jadi kasihan sama Kuroko-kun… *mata kasihan*)

(Riko : Jujur… Melihat mereka aja membuatku… Membuatku… **PENGEN MEMBUNUH MEREKA DENGAN PISAU… PISAU…** *sisi ratu iblis muncul*)

(Hyuuga : RIKOOOO! ! ! *nyetop Riko dengan ikhlas*)

(Kasamatsu : Jujur… Kise di Teikou Arc itu kekanakkan banget sih. Jauh lebih kekanakkan daripada waktu di Kaijou sekarang. Yikes. *julurin lidah*)

Kise : KASAMATSUCCHI! ! ! KAU KEJAM PADAKU-_SSU_! ! ! THEDAAKKKK~~~~~ *nangis bombai lagi*

(Takao : Tapi… Kalo sama Tetchan kok kejam juga nih Shin-chan? Ah peduli amat! Kamu keren! XD *thumbs up ke Shin-chan* dan rada… Kesal juga sama Akashi itu…)

Akashi : *JELEEEBBBB*

Kuroko : Aku setuju sama Takao-kun. *muka datar*

Akashi : TE-TETSUYAAA! ! ! QAQ *nangis lagi*

Aomine : Peristiwa gak biasa… Akashi nangis… =A= *ngomong dari atap langit _stage_*

Midorima : Serasa déjà vu-_nodayo_… =A= *lirik Aomine*

(Himuro : Jujur… Atsushi kekanakkan banget di Teikou Arc itu… *manggut manggut*)

Murasakibara : *ikut Akashi dan Kise menangisi karakterisasinya yang benar-benar kejam di masa lalu*

Kana : Komentar mereka tidak salah lagi… Memang tajam semua… =A=

**.**

**6****th**** Question!**

By _**Wookie**_

3) ehem krn udah nanya ke Murasaki-kun,,jd mau nanya sama Himuro nihhh.. duhh uke ganteng hehe n,n.. Gimana perasaan kamu ke Murasaki-kun? n,n  
**.**

Gilbo : Oi Kana.

Kana : Iya?

Gilbo : Masa nanya ke tamu? =A=

Kana : Abis, ada pertanyaan gini… _Interview_ dengan karakter KuroBasu belom rampung…

(Himuro : Ya sudah tidak apa-apa, Kana. Hmmm… Biasa saja, kadang kesal sama sikap kekanakkan.)

Murasakibara : *JELEEEBBBBB* *mundung sambil makan snack*

Akashi : A-Atsushi… =_=

(Himuro : Suka makan snack tanpa kenal waktu dan kondisi.)

Murasakibara : *JELEB JELEEEEBBB*

(Himuro : Bahkan rada anarkis juga…)

Murasakibara : *JELEB JELEB JELEEEEEEBBBB*

Kuroko : (Perasaan aku Himuro-kun ternyata bermulut tajam juga sih… O_O)

Kagami : Heh heh Murasakibara. Lu mesti tau dong kebiasaan Tatsuya nih. *cengar-cengir licik*

Murasakibara : LO TAU APE SIH HARIMAU BEGO? ! *mendadak cekek leher Kagami*

(Himuro : Nah itu. Contoh nyata sekali bahwa Atsushi memang anarkis… *menghela napas dengan santai sambil nunjukin Murasakibara yang nyekek Kagami*)

(Hyuuga : Hi-Himuro… A-Anda ternyata bermulut tajam…)

(Himuro : Mau aku tambahkan, **A-tsu-shi**? *senyum yandere*)

Akashi : O_O *syok melihat dan merasakan aura ungu-ungu yang keluar dari tubuh Himuro*

Midorima : Baru tau aku kalo Himuro itu ternyata begitu-_nodayo_… *naikin kacamatanya lagi*

Murasakibara : U-Udah dong, Mu-Murochin… *masih berduka (?)*

(Himuro : *gak denger* Oh begitu. Di sekolah dia itu selalu tidur.)

Murasakibara : *JELEB JELEB JELEB*

(Himuro : Bahkan saat latihan, dia sering membolos.)

Aomine : SE-SERIUS TUH, HI-HIMURO? ! OAO|| *syok*

Murasakibara : *JELEB JELEB JELEB*

Akashi : (Tatsuya… Dia memang kayak gini…? =A=?)

Murasakibara : He-Hentikan dong, Mu-Murochin… *nangis latah*

(Himuro : Tapi… Dari sikap yang **kelewatan** kekanakkanmu, Atsushi… Aku suka _cake_ buatanmu… *senyum malaikat + SFX angin mendesah manis (?) ala Kise di episode sebelumnya /yang bareng Momoi itu loh/*)

Murasakibara : *terkesima* Mu-Murochin… MUROCHIIIIINN~~~~ *lari ke Himuro*

(Himuro : WAAHHHH! ! ! ! *maraton lagi*)

Kana : Benar-benar drama Yosen yang unik… *senyum garing*

**Hiai** : Mukkun benar-benar 11 12 sama Ahomine… =A= *pucat pasi*

**Himomo** : Gak nyangka Himu-han ternyata bermulut kejam dan tidak berperasaan sama Sakibara-han… =A=/

**.**

**7****th**** Question!**

By _**Wookie**_

(Kuroko : Lho aku merasakan aura ungu-item ya…? *celingak-celinguk*)

4) mau tanya lagi ke Tetsu-chan nihh,, Tetsu-chan knp sihh kamu imut banget o,o? aku nge-fans banget ama kamu, tp klw buat dijadiin pacar.. kyknya gak dehh -.-, dia kyk adek aku, pdhlkan aku baru 14 tahun #nahlho?  
lagian aku lebih suka dia ama Akashi, gk tau knp aku AKAKURO HARD SHIPPER... ett JANGAN ADA YG PROTES, jiwa psikopat aku lagi kambuh, jd klw ada yg bikin sensi sedikit aja.. bawaannya pengen nebas(?) x)  
**.**

Akashi : Baguslah kalo lu ngerti, _**Wookie**_. *senyum yandere*

Kuroko : *tutup mulut Akashi dengan tangan kiri* Udah, bukan hak loe jawab pertanyaan untukku ini… *muka datar*

Akashi : MMPFF–! ! ! MPPFFFF–! ! ! (Translate : TU-TUNGGU! ! ! TETSUYAAA! ! !)

Kuroko : Mukaku saja tidak imut… *wajah heran*

Kise : Oh ayolah, kau jadi tsundere ya, Kurokocchi-_ssu_? *menggoda Kuroko dari belakang*

Kuroko : Kise-kun… *wajah datar*

Kise : Iyah iyah? *muka bling bling*

Kuroko : … **Tolong mati saja**. *muka super datar*

Kise : *JDERRRRRR* *mundung sambil nangis latah*

Kuroko : Tanya sama Pak Fujimaki saja, _**Wookie**_-san…

Kuroko : Dan satu lagi, jangan menambah anggota fandom pairing AkaKuro… Bikin mual saja.

Akashi : Te-tsu-yaaa~ *peluk Kuroko* Nggak bakal. Soalnya kau itu racun bagiku…/

Kuroko : **Tolong mati saja, Akashi-kun**. *muka super duper anjrit datar*

Akashi : *KRETEEKKKKK* *mundung juga*

(Reo : SEI-CHAAANNNNN! ! ! QAQ *teriak dari bangku penonton*)

**.**

**8****th**** Question!**

By _**Haruna Tachikawa**_

(Kana : Ke-Kenapa mendadak ada pilling yang hitem-hitem di sekitarku? ! *mendadak merinding*)

(**Himomo** : Ng-Nggak tahu dah, Ka-Kana… =A=b)

(**Hiai** : Kali aja ada perasaan buruk– maksudnya nggak enak deh… *singkirin aura-aura aneh di sekitar Kana*)

Kana dan fans Kuroko: Ada rencana wat BANTAI GOM plus AKASHI gk? Kalo ada ajak aku ya, aku bawa bantuan banyak nih*ada titan, espada, akatsuki, shicibukai, Kiheitai, de el el. Kalo beneran ada, bantai terhitung dari PERTANYAAN INI DIMUAT YUK, mo?

**.**

Kana : … Ide bagus sih iya… Ide bagus…

Akashi : TIDAKKK! ! ! A-APA MAU ELO, KANA? ! =A= *nyetop Kana*

**Himomo** : Bantai GoM… Ada sih…

**Hiai** : SERIUS LO PUNYA RENCANA FULUS? ! YA AMPUN KAKAK GUE TERNYATA FULUS! ! ! HYAAHHHH! ! ! QAQ

**Himomo** : *getok kepala Hiai dengan palu gede* Udah jangan banyak omong lo Hiai =A=

Kana : Berarti tiap ada 1 pertanyaan kita gebuk GoM yang ke-_gap_ sedang deket-deket sama Kuroko, gitu?

Gilbo : Kupinjemin pasukan gue deh, kesesesesese~~~~ *cengar-cengir nista*

Kana : Makasih deh. Paling banter burung Gilbird loe Gilbo =A=

Gilbo : Gak sopan banget ih Kana, gini-gini gue si jenius _tactician_… *smirk*

Kana : Lo niat banting setir fic ini jadi fic Heta*ia ya, Gilbo? =A=

**Hiai** : Ternyata akal Gilbo sama fulusnya dengan abang gue… =A=

Kuroko : … Anu… Kana-san… *panik*

Akashi : Apa perlu kugunting mereka bertiga itu? =A=x *kesal banget*

Kuroko : Kalo itu sampe kejadian, para Readers bakal protes tahu, Akashi-kun… *muka datar*

Akashi : Cih, kau terlalu baik, Tetsuya… =A= *puk-pukin Kuroko*

Kana : *gak dengerin, lalu berjongkok dan bikin 1 lingkaran dengan **Himomo** dan **Hiai*** Kita bawain hewan-hewan yang ditakuti mereka aja yuk =A=

**Hiai** : Oke, gue centangin yang itu. Momoi jangan masuk deh =A=

**Himomo** : Kalo Momoi, yah, mungkin bisa dimaafkan sih… Sekalian kayak Monok*ma deh…

Gilbo (yang dengan ikhlas berkomplot dengan trio pewawancara gila dan gak waras) : Gak sekalian minta pasukan Old Man Fritz buat bunuh mereka? *smirk*

**Himomo** : Kalo sampe kejadian… Mungkin mereka bakal banting setir jadi korban _bullying_-an loe, Gilbo… =A=

Kana : Ya udah… Tunggu, mereka semua itu di bawah umur kan? *senyum iblis*

Gilbo : Iya, kenapa? Jangan bilang… OAO

**Himomo** : … *baru ngeh apa makna Kana* … Lo serius, Kana? =A= Gue tahu maksudmu Kana, tapi serius lo…?

**Hiai** : Otakmu mulai gak beres nak, Kana… =3=

Kana : Ya. Gue nenggakin mereka semua bir dan wine dengan kandungan alkohol 70%. *smirk*

**Himomo** : Mamfus.

**Hiai** : Sudah.

Gilbo : GoM itu… Gue jadi kasihan sama mereka… =A=

Kana : _Nee_, ayo mulai~ *senyum yandere*

Gilbo : Pake yang tipe Indonesia aja, miras oplosan. *smirk*

**Himomo** : Darimana loe tahu kalo miras Indonesia itu oplos semua…? =A= *syok*

Kana : Woy, kalo pake itu, mereka udah mati kali dah… =A=

Gilbo : Dari sumber terpercaya, **Himomo**. *thumbs up* Gue gak peduli kalo mereka idup atau mati, yang penting gue awesome tau! =A=

Kana : Defaq -_-

**Hiai** : Atau bikin bir yang terdiri dari alkohol di-_mix_ dengan tubuh cicang (buat Kise), lebah (buat Aomine), kucing (buat Midorima), burung gagak (buat Murasakibara) dan racun u**r buat Akashi… *muterin matanya*

Kana : Serius, lo itu akalnya udah kelewatan gila woy, **Hiai**…

**Himomo** : Lu makan apa sih kemarin, **Hiai**? =A=

Gilbo : Mantaf tuh! Sial, coba gue lakuin itu pas PD II… *senyum yandere*

**Hiai** : Gue jujur nih, pernah ngalamin ini… Waktu belajar di kelas militer jaman Author (?) a.k.a Kana, gue disogok miras oplosan, isinya alkohol dicampur dengan tubuh salamander… Untung nyicipnya dikiiiiiiit, kalo gak, gue udah nggak ada di sini tauk… *muka pucat pasi*

Kana : (Kasihan **Hiai**… =A=a)

**Himomo** : (Salah sendiri, sembrono ambil kelas militer… -_-a)

Gilbo : (Mampus lo, **Hiai** -_-a)

Akashi : *berdiri di belakang Kana* Omongannya asik banget. Boleh ikutan? *senyum yandere*

Kana dkk : TIDAKKKKK! ! ! ! QAQ *bubar*

**.**

**9th Question!**

By _**Haruna Tachikawa**_

Kuroko: EEEEEH KUROKO MAAFKAN DAKU?! Daku nggak bermaksud menggunakan kalimat "sakti" itu, SUMPAH DEH?! Menurutku kamu itu gk uhukkurangtinggiuhuk lho, malah kalo disini udah termasuk tinggi*tinggiku 163 malah* so jangan marah dulu. KUROKO SEKALI LAGI MAAFKAN DAKU*bawa 100 vanila milkshake ukuran jumbo

**.**

Kuroko : … Cium jempol kaki gue. -_- *lepasin kaos kaki, nongolin kaki kanannya*

Akashi : -_-

Midorima : *kacamata rusak* *jatuhin _lucky item_ secara gak sengaja*

Kise : U-Uwahhh… Kurokocchi jadi angkuh-_ssu_… QAQ *sembunyi di balik gorden (?)*

Aomine : Tetsu… OAO *syok*

Murasakibara : *kraus kraus kraus*

Kuroko : Ah, sekalian emut 'adik kecil'ku… Itu kalau kau sudah tahu apa maksudku… *senyum yandere*

GoM + Kagami : (DEMI APA DIA ITU KENAPA SIHHH? ! W(OAO)W/)

**Hiai** : Disensor kagak nih? =A=

Kana : Digituin aja udah bagus… Eh jangan naikin rate-nya =A=

**Hiai** : Iyalah ndro, kecuali kalo elo mengkhianati mereka semua, Kana. *nunjuk GoM + Kagami + Momoi*

Kana : Iye deh… -_-

**.**

**10****th**** Question!**

By _**Saitou asuka**_

KAMU KOK IMUT BANGET SIH! sampe temen temen ku yg cowok pada klepek klepek ngeliat kamu! (Aku yakin, pasti mereka gak normal)  
Dan kenapa sekarang aku jadi kayak kamu! Gak bisa terdeteksi! Apa Misdirection-mu itu menular? (Tapi beruntung juga sih kayak begitu, jadi bisa tidur di kls tanpa diganggu siapapun)

**.**

Kuroko : Kenapa kalau mau nanya tentang aku, selalu saja tentang mukaku…? *mundung sambil nebar aura gelap*

Akashi : Te-Tetsuya… =_= *berusaha semangatin Kuroko*

Kagami : Cowok aja klepek-klepek sama Kuroko… Ya, mereka emang gak normal =A=

Kana : Termasuk kalian. XD *cengar-cengir nista*

Kagami : Plis, lu pengen digampar dengan kipas gue gitu ya, Kana? =A=

Kuroko : _**Saitou**_-san, tidak baik kalau tidur di kelas, apalagi pada jam pelajaran…

**Hiai** : Kayak Kana… *smirk*

Kana : Ngumbar rahasia lagi gue gorok loe-loe pada, **Hiai**… =A=

Akashi : *CKRIS* Lu mau apa, Kana?

Kana : _Another deja vu_ lagi… =A=

Kuroko : Tapi… Mungkin karena _**Saitou**_-san sedang malas ya?

**Hiai** : Malasnya level dewa dong, Kurochin… OAO

Aomine : Berhubung aku lagi males banget, turunin gue dong… *ternyata masih terjebak di langit-langit _stage_*

Momoi : Tidur aja di sono, Dai-chan! =3= *kesal*

Aomine : W-WOI! ! AAAAAAHHH–. *jatuh dengan super gak elit*

Kuroko : Tapi kalau _missdirection_ aku menular… Berarti GoM semuanya _invisible_ dong…

(Hyuuga : Bakal ada rumor gede di koran seandainya GoM semuanya _invisible_… -A-b)

(Kasamatsu : Kise jadi _invisible_… Nggak banget =x=a *manggut-manggut*)

Akashi : Aku juga… Trus kalo aku transparan, apa bakal ada keajaiban sekolah ke-delapan ya? !

Midorima : Ke-delapan…? Jangan-jangan… *langsung mundur*

Akashi : Yup. Satu, tangga yang gak sesuai jumlahnya, kedua kolam di belakang gedung gymnasium basketku… ketiga, ruang biologi 1 lantai 1…

(Reo : Keempat, toilet di lantai 3… Kelima, ruang seni…)

(Hyuuga : He-Hentikan… Masa a-acara ini mau dijadikan ajang horor nih? ! *merinding*)

(Kiyoshi : Wahhh… Berarti Rakuzan itu sekolah hantu dong? *muka super duper polos*)

(Hayama : *keplang Kiyoshi Teppei dengan sandal beruang punya Akashi *?* YA BUKAN DONG BANG KIYOOOO~~~~ ! ! ! Lu kira sekolah seterkenal Rakuzan itu sekolah goib ya? ! Terus Akashi itu apa dong? ! *nunjuk Akashi*)

Murasakibara : *kraus* *kraus* Aku *kraus* mendapatkan *kraus* perasaan *kraus* nggak *kraus* enak…

(Eikichi : Keenam… Ruang kepala sekolah… *aura horror*)

Kise : HE-HENTIKAN, EIKICCHI-SAANNN! ! ! QAQ *mondar-mandir ngeri*

Kuroko : *muka masam + ngeri*

Kagami : EEWWWHHH! ! ! A-ADA BED PILLING NIH! ! ! *guling-guling ketakutan di lantai*

Momoi : Ko-Kok di _stage_ ini ada aura item-item aneh ya…? *bimbang*

Akashi : Lalu ketujuh… *aura mengintimidasi*

CTAARRRRRR CTARRRR CTARRRRRRR CTAAARRRRRRRR.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kana : … Apa yang terjadi nih? *lirik _stage_*

**Hiai** : … Semua orang di sini jadi patung… *celingak-celinguk _stage_ ini*

Gilbo : Kali aja ada Medusa kiriman Feli itu… *manggut sambil matiin video*

**Himomo** : Plis, jangan banting setir fic ini jadi fic Heta*ia pls. =A= *jitak Gilbo*

Kana : Argh, lupakan saja kegajean ini… Aku ada **berita buruk**… *muka masam*

**Hiai** : Ada gerangan ape sih… =A=

**Himomo** : Biar gue sampaikan… Kana dipastikan akan **hiatus** hingga semua masalah yang bersangkutan dengan nilai sudah selesai…

**Hiai** : Nyeh, dapet nilai sejelek apa dia… *senyum jahil*

Gilbo : Gak tau, tapi katanya parah… *ketawa iblis*

Kana : Pls. Tau gak penderitaan makhluk IPA… *nangis latah*

**Hiai** : Pokoknya, sampai Desember ini, dia kayaknya bakal hiatus sampai semua masalahnya sudah selesai…

**Himomo** : Dan juga kena WB lagi…

Gilbo : Gegara 238Q, WB itu makin dahsyat…

**Hiai** : Tapi jangan khawatir! Meski dikatakan **hiatus**, ia masih akan meng-_upload_ beberapa kelanjutannya!

**Himomo** : Oh ya, ada satu berita lagi. Ada 3 vote yang menyatakan setuju untuk mengadakan interview dengan karakter KuroBasu minus GoM + Kagami + Momoi. Kami sedang memprosesnya untuk meng-_upload_, jadi tenang saja.

**Hiai** : Kayaknya para pewawancara di sana bakal digantikan sama dua OC punya Kana deh =A=

Kana : Yu~up! Dan satu lagi, **Himomo**, **Hiai**, OC yang muncul di sana itu teman kalian. *smirk*

**Himomo** + **Hiai** : *bed pilling* =A=

Gilbo : Tetap berikan _vote_ di profil Kana! Kesesesesese~

**Himomo** + **Hiai** : Dan doakan Kana agar pulih dari WB ya! _Domo_~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued hingga gue bangun lagi dari alam kubur lalalala~ *dikeplang berjamaah* ]**


End file.
